


¿Quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué?

by lorcris



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorcris/pseuds/lorcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro hombres se ven inmersos en una operación de rescate en la que nada es lo que parece. Como tal, es una historia para Danny Taylor, en un universo alternativo... o en realidad no. También es una historia para Jason, Patrick y Alex. Para Tony, Miguel, Javier o Diego. Y también en algún momento para Jack, Martin, Sam y Vivian. Situada en algún punto hacia el final de la segunda temporada de “Sin Rastro.”</p>
<p>Uhm… probablemente estas cosas nunca ocurrirían en realidad. Esto es lo que es, ficción, fantasía. Es un suponer, cualquiera sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Presta atención a las fechas, hay pocos flashbacks pero la historia se mueve un poco… en el tiempo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Washington D.C., 23 de abril de 2005**

Era su superior quien le había llamado. Desde un número que utilizaba en contadas ocasiones. Y a aquel móvil. Cuando eso ocurría, él aparcaba todo a un lado, y dedicaba su atención a lo que su jefe ordenaba, aunque nadie notara el cambio. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, la reunión, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar reunión, con el responsable de zona de la CIA se realizó con la máxima discreción. Permaneció trabajando hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, despidiéndose a continuación de algunos compañeros y sacando su tarjeta de registro según entraba en el ascensor. Registró su salida, pero en lugar de abandonar el edificio por la puerta principal, se desvió en el último momento hacia las escaleras y descendió rápidamente hacia el garaje. Ignorando la salida natural, abandonó, el edificio por una puerta lateral que le llevó a la parte trasera de un supermercado del edificio colindante. No era un supermercado cualquiera, aunque sí lo fuera para cualquier ciudadano corriente que entrara a hacer sus compras. Lo que le hacía peculiar era que todos los empleados eran en realidad trabajadores de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia y servía de entrada a una de las instalaciones ocultas repartidas por todo el país. Cogiendo un carro de compra, introdujo algunas cosas en él. Era tarde, y no había demasiadas personas por allí, por lo que no le resultó difícil identificar al hombre que un momento después entraba despreocupadamente en el supermercado. Preguntó algo a un dependiente que le señaló un lugar concreto del supermercado. Hacia allí se dirigieron ambos, uno con su carrito de la compra, el otro perfectamente camuflado bajo un disfraz que le hacía reconocible tan sólo porque le había dado la descripción por teléfono, aquel teléfono. Cogiendo un paquete de una estantería, el hombre que acababa de entrar, lo dejó en el carro de la compra del primero, y tomando unas barras de pan, salió del supermercado.

El se quedó un rato más, aprovechando para hacer algunas compras que realmente le hacían falta. Después de pagar en la caja, salió del supermercado y tomó un taxi que le llevó hasta su casa.

Tendría que tomar un avión, o dos, dedujo, cuando sacó de la caja de galletas que su superior había puesto en su carrito de la compra la documentación que encontró en ella. ¿Tantas precauciones para qué? Hasta donde tenía noticias, dentro de su ámbito de actuación, habían perdido el control sobre el grupo que llevaba trabajando encubierto en la isla desde hacía varios años y ahora no sabían qué estaba realmente ocurriendo allí, quien era fiable y quien no lo era. Extrajo la fotografía de Andrés Miranda, un miembro de aquel grupo ahora encarcelado en una prisión de Santiago de Cuba, una población situada a poco más de 100 kilómetros de la base naval de Guantánamo, el lugar seguro más cercano para cualquier estadounidense en la isla. La CIA y por lo que pudo leer los militares, el FBI, la NCS también andaban tras él, o tras la información que despejaría las dudas que les mantenía en tinieblas, le querían en los Estados Unidos, por diversos motivos no determinados en el dosier que iba leyendo. Y seguro cualquiera de ellos querría atribuirse el mérito. A eso él lo llamaba un gran agujero negro. Chascó la lengua mientras leía el dosier. Algunos informantes venían relatando las palizas que estaba recibiendo en prisión y, aunque la información no podía ser realmente verificada, las posibilidades de que fuera cierta eran altas. Reparó en que no más de 20 personas estarían informadas de una operación que debía ser secreta, incluso dentro de la propia CIA. Una de ellas, era él. Y tenían que sacarle de allí lo antes posible. Un perfil determinado, un jefe de operaciones que actuara rápido y con eficacia. Reparando en las características de la persona que debía buscar, entendió el significado de ello. ‘Hijos de puta,’ pensó, sabiendo que él estaba incluido en aquella descalificación.

Buscar a alguien completamente nuevo para realizar aquella misión era arriesgado. Tenía experiencia en la búsqueda de perfiles, pero no disponía de demasiado tiempo. Y la persona seleccionada tampoco lo tendría. Volvió a chascar la lengua. No pintaba bien aquel asunto. Tendría que actuar rápido pero sabía donde buscar. Abriendo el ordenador, accedió a la base de datos de acceso restringido y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. El equipo de vigilancia no sería problema, estaba acostumbrado a instalar cámaras, pinchar teléfonos y recuperar la actividad de un ordenador fácilmente, pero tenía que determinar sus objetivos con rapidez.

En cuarenta y ocho horas tenía fijados 8 objetivos que consideró suficientes. Al tercero, una vez descartados los dos primeros, le daría una paliza en un ring cuatro días después.

**Santiago de Cuba, 20 de marzo de 2005**

Hacía un año que el Gobierno norteamericano había comenzado combatir con nuevos esfuerzos la entrada de droga al país desde la República Dominicana, un porcentaje que alcanzaba el 8% de toda la cocaína que se distribuía por todo el territorio, según los últimos informes de la DEA; sin embargo, en ocasiones, el problema partía de ellos mismos.

La bahía de Guantánamo se había convertido para algunos pocos en un lugar perfecto para transportar una mercancía que les daría pingües beneficios. Diariamente, una patrulla de la base naval norteamericana, realizaba su ruta habitual de vigilancia. Pero en las noches de luna nueva, el turno de patrulla era reservado por un grupo específico que hacía algo más que su ruta habitual de vigilancia.

El trasvase de la mercancía se hacía en mar abierto, en un lugar previamente acordado. Discretamente ocultas en el interior de la embarcación, los tres soldados regresaban a la base, donde les esperaba un vehículo de carga. Allí, la mercancía era revisada y repartida. La mayor parte salía en aquel vehículo guiado por dos agentes de la CIA en dirección a los aviones que habitualmente despegaban en dirección al continente. A su llegada, otros agentes revisaban y distribuían toda la mercancía que llegaba de la base, retirando convenientemente los fajos de cocaína e introduciéndolos en camiones de reparto. Nadie iba a suponer que en un medio de transporte custodiado por agentes del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos hubiera tal cantidad de droga. Aquel negocio, que durante años había resultado una importante fuente de ingresos para sus participantes, entre los que se contaban militares, agentes de la CIA en la base y en Estados Unidos, así como otros agentes infiltrados en la isla durante años amenazaba con desaparecer, desde que uno de aquellos hombres se enteró de quién movía los hilos desde el continente y decidió sacar partido. Y eso era algo que no habría de suceder.

…………………..

Andrés Miranda examinó los paquetes que un rato antes había metido en su furgoneta. No escuchó los pasos de Clara aproximándose, pero sí sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y sus dedos juguetones deslizándose algo más abajo. El calor era agobiante y su cuerpo aún estaba sudoroso del esfuerzo realizado. Esta vez el fajo de coca que se habían quedado en la isla daría para varios meses. Pero Andrés Miranda ya no quería seguir jugando. Una de las razones para ello la notaba pegada a él, susurrándole en su oído, jugando con él, excitándole como sólo ella sabía hacer. Ella sonrió al notar el cambio en su cuerpo y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, jugando con las yemas de los dedos, allí donde a él más le gustaba, mientras ella disfrutaba de su torso bien formado, su respiración jadeante. Cuando él se volvió hacia ella y agarró su camiseta, Clara sólo pudo levantar los brazos en anticipación mientras la ropa volaba hacia un destino desconocido. Los besos apasionados, el recorrido de su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse, aún más violentamente cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió en el suelo, sobre la manta donde un momento antes había descargado los fajos de coca. Terminaron de desnudarse precipitadamente, concentrados en cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, hasta encontrar el ritmo armonioso que les llevaría hasta el éxtasis.

Permaneció acurrucada a su lado, su cara pegada a su cuerpo, meciéndose al ritmo de la respiración de Andrés que poco a poco recobraba la normalidad, mientras aún seguía acariciando su pecho, jugando con su ombligo y yendo una vez más, algo más abajo.

Al poco tiempo, él se revolvió y Clara suspiró. “¿Has hablado con él?” le preguntó, mientras Andrés se levantaba y se quedaba un rato mirando los paquetes que distribuirían en los siguientes días. No le gustaba tener tanta droga en aquel pequeño almacén, cualquiera podría descubrirlo y se vería metido en un buen lío.

“Sí,” respondió.

“¿Y qué te ha dicho?” preguntó ella ansiosa.

“Que lo arreglará,” respondió él.

La conversación no había transcurrido exactamente de aquella forma, Andrés Miranda sabía demasiado e iba a utilizar aquella baza como pasaporte para estar de vuelta al continente. Sin embargo, la salida de Clara no podría suceder al mismo tiempo, para evitar sospechas, le habían dicho. El entendió eso, aunque era un riesgo que debía asumir. No demasiado, pues de no ver cumplida su petición, empezaría a cantar como un pajarito. Ese era el juego al que había accedido, nada más informar de sus recientes averiguaciones. Tenía 41 años y llevaba 15 en la isla, aunque este trabajo lo había iniciado hacía solo dos años.

“¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me llevarás contigo, ¿verdad? Carlos se alegrará de verme.”

Carlos Torres, el hermano de Clara, era uno de los contactos en Florida, encargado de la mercancía que llegaba allí. Había salido de la isla hacía 6 años y Clara no le había visto desde entonces.

“Sí, por supuesto. Pero no iremos juntos, Clara, es peligroso. Pero irás, no te dejaré aquí,” le dijo él, intentando no desviar la mirada. Le resultaba difícil mentir;  en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría con Clara. En aquel momento era difícil confiar en la palabra de alguien a quien había amenazado con desvelar su implicación en aquella red. Enamorarse de ella había sido un error y su corazón se debatía en un mar de dudas.

“¿Cómo vas a hacerlo sin que los demás sospechen nada? Sabes que me preguntarán. Y ¿cuándo? Que ese tipo te diga que lo arreglará me parece que te está dando largas.”

“No lo hará, no le interesa,” Miranda se quedó un momento pensativo. “Oye, ¿está tu primo Luis aún en la cárcel?”

“Sí… ese malnacido…” empezó ella, para luego quedarse mirándolo con expresión asustada. “¿Por qué lo dices?”

…………………

**Santiago de Cuba. 9 de julio de 2005**

Miguel examinó nervioso los papeles que le iban pasando, comprobando que todo estaba en regla. Ni un solo resquicio, ni un solo error, desde luego los militares y los agentes de la CIA que les ayudarían en la evacuación del espía norteamericano habían hecho un trabajo impecable. Se quedó con sus documentos y le pasó a Tony los suyos, quien se los guardó en la bolsa que llevaban. Por su parte, los dos militares ataviados con uniforme policial cubano revisaban con Diego y Javier la ficha de su detención e internamiento en la cárcel de Santiago de Cuba, donde se encontraba Andrés Miranda. La furgoneta avanzaba rápidamente dejando atrás la base de Guantánamo y nadie reparaba en los baches ni en el cansancio. No hacía ni 24 horas que habían abandonado Nueva York con destino a Miami y de allí, directamente a la base de Guantánamo en un avión militar y ahora atravesaban la Autopista Nacional en dirección a la ciudad de Santiago.

Allí, después de parar a unas dos manzanas de lo que sería el lugar de residencia de Tony y Miguel, el grupo se separó y sólo quedaron los dos militares, Javier y Diego. Aunque sabían que disponían de cobertura, Javier se sintió atenazado por el miedo aunque intentó disimularlo, observando la tranquilidad de Diego. Pero claro, Diego era un agente de la CIA y él ya no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas aventuras. Por un momento, la cara sonriente de Laura, fue rápidamente reemplazada por la de Eleanor y los ojos se le nublaron. Notando una mano sobre su hombro, intentó serenarse. “Tranquilo, Javier, no te ocurrirá nada,” le susurró Diego en un tono tan convincente que Javier no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

Comprobando una última vez que el pequeño transmisor fijado en la cara interior de su zapato funcionaba correctamente, Diego y Javier se dispusieron a representar su papel ante los funcionarios de la prisión.

Desoyendo el consejo de Diego, Javier no paró de temblar durante toda la mañana. Ninguno de los ejercicios que había estado practicando mientras preparaban la operación, le funcionaba. Y se sentía avergonzado por ello. Tras el ritual de ducha y ropa carcelaria, lo único que conservaba Javier eran sus zapatos, aunque los cordones también los había perdido en el cambio. Ahora, en la pequeña celda, cuatro pares de ojos le miraban, escrutándole de arriba abajo. Dudó que su litera, que por fortuna compartía con Diego, fuera mínimamente confortable. No lo era, los alambres del viejo somier estaban medio vencidos y el fino colchón que lo cubría no era suficiente para deducir que su espalda tardaría en recuperarse de aquel maltrato.

Ninguno dijo gran cosa, aunque Diego parecía conocer algo las formas y las reglas carcelarias. Se preguntó si habría estado en alguna antes. El primer día era el más duro, trató de recordarse a sí mismo, mientras aquella noche intentaba sin éxito conciliar el sueño, algo que le pareció increíble después de las horas que llevaban sin dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Diego y Javier se dedicaron, por separado a localizar su objetivo, lo cual no resultaba fácil en un patio atestado de gente. No les estaba permitido preguntar, tan sólo recordar la fotografía que les habían proporcionado y localizarle. Javier temía que pudiera tener el rostro desfigurado por los golpes que según la información de que disponían, había recibido y no fueran capaces de localizarle. Pero después de un rato, vio a Diego hablando con alguien. Sin acercarse demasiado, sin embargo, no les quitó ojo de encima. Era su objetivo, sin duda. No parecía, a primera vista, muy malherido, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño, sorprendido.

Cuando más tarde, Diego se acercó a él Javier le preguntó inquieto “¿Cómo lo ves?”

“Mejor de lo que esperaba. Le sacaremos pronto y eso será una buena noticia para nosotros,” le dijo. “Va a hablar con dos tipos con los comparte celda para que se cambien con nosotros. Así podrás examinarle y ver si está en condiciones.”

“¿Y si no está?” preguntó Javier. “No veo cómo voy a acceder a la enfermería.”

“No lo harás tú, no te preocupes por eso. Aquí todo el mundo tiene sus contactos. Nosotros no lo necesitamos. Ya tenemos a Miranda, él nos dará cobertura.”

“¿Eso lo habías pensado antes o estás improvisando?” preguntó Javier incrédulo.

“Mejores o peores, las cárceles funcionan más o menos siguiendo los mismos códigos,” le explicó Diego.

“¿Has estado en alguna antes?”

“No, pero conozco a alguien que sí lo ha estado,” Diego repuso.

Las vendas y desinfectantes aparecieron como por arte de magia bajo el colchón de su litera, una litera igual de ruinosa que la anterior, en la celda que ahora compartían con Andrés Miranda, lo cual le permitió a Javier, después de revisar las contusiones ocultas tras su ropa, curar los cortes y vendar fuertemente su torso tras detectar la posibilidad de alguna costilla rota. Nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida, pensó, aunque en aquel momento su pensamiento no fue más allá.

Miranda miró a Diego con escepticismo, pero contestó a su pregunta. “El camión viene una vez en semana, descargan y cargan la ropa y se van. Siempre hay guardias, no hay fisuras.”

“¿Intervienen los presos en el proceso?” se interesó Diego.

“Sí, claro. Por turnos, la lavandería es cosa nuestra,” dijo Miranda con una mueca.

“Entiendo. ¿Es allí donde le hicieron eso?” preguntó Diego señalando su pecho vendado.

Miranda asintió.

“Descríbame todo el proceso, como es el camión, a qué hora vienen, cuánto tardan.”

“Pensé que me sacaríais sin más.” Miranda estaba confuso, aunque feliz de haber tenido aquella idea. Desde luego, Clara había corrido la voz entre sus colegas y la información había llegado, alta y clara a su destino.

“No podemos, tenemos órdenes concretas para esto. Ha de confiar en mí, Andrés. En cuanto mi compañero le dé el visto bueno, saldrá de aquí. ¿Cuándo es el próximo cambio de ropa?”

“Uhm… el 15.”

“Bien, arrégleselas para estar ese día en la lavandería. Pero por el momento, presénteme a los tipos que le rompieron esa costilla.”

“¿Sabe lo que significa eso?” preguntó Miranda, alarmado.

“Sé lo que significa. Ya le dije que confiara en mí,” le respondió Diego.

Miranda tragó saliva. Conocía a Luis García, el primo de Clara y sabía que a él le habían tratado con cuidado, sólo para alertar a quien haría posible su salida de la isla y que se diera más prisa en sacarle de allí. Pero no podía decirle a García que aquel tipo era un agente de la CIA. Simplemente, le mataría. Jamás traicionaría a un compañero de aquella manera, si no lo merecía. Sin embargo, Diego parecía saber exactamente de lo que hablaba.

Aquella noche, discretamente, Diego sacó su zapato de debajo de la litera y desprendió el pequeño transmisor de alta sensibilidad al sonido que llevaba con él. Girándose y aproximándose lo más que pudo a la esquina, comenzó en susurros a transmitir toda la información que Miranda le había dado. Cuando finalizó, un apenas perceptible beep, le confirmó la recepción del mensaje.

**Santiago de Cuba. 15 de julio de 2005**

Miguel se bajó del camión con una planilla que presentó al guardia despreocupadamente. “¿Eres nuevo?” preguntó éste.

“Sí, señor,” respondió Miguel mostrándole su identificación.

“Dejad la ropa allí,” el guardia le señaló una esquina. “Y cargad aquella otra.”

“Bien,” respondió Miguel, mientras con ayuda de Tony se dispusieron a descargar toda la ropa.

“Eh, ¿me echas una mano?” pidió Miguel a uno de los presos que estaban en la lavandería y que no era otro que Andrés Miranda.

“Claro,” respondió éste un tanto nervioso. Se preguntaba si no se asfixiaría oculto entre tanta ropa.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el camión paraba a un lado de la carretera. Rápidamente, Tony y Miguel descendieron de él, abrieron la puerta trasera y ayudaron a Miranda a salir de allí. El hombre estaba sofocado, pero bien. Un coche de apoyo, les esperaba un poco más adelantado. Sin mediar palabra, introdujeron a Miranda en él y partieron a toda velocidad, después de desprenderse de los trajes de la empresa de lavandería junto al camión.

No tenían demasiado tiempo antes de que en la prisión se dieran cuenta de la desaparición de Miranda y consecuentemente de que otras personas se enterasen. Para cuando aquello ocurriese, Andrés Miranda debía estar a salvo en la base de Guantánamo.

Tres horas más tarde, Tony y Miguel estaban de vuelta en la casa donde se alojaban desde su llegada, sin que aparentemente nadie aún, supiera lo que habían hecho. El plan seguía su curso y ahora tenían una semana por delante, antes de afrontar la segunda parte del plan. Fue durante esa semana cuando Tony conoció a Clara… ¿o fue al contrario?

Mientras tanto, dos escuetas llamadas con el mismo contenido pero muy diferente significado, daban cuenta de la salida de Miranda de prisión. “Está hecho, jefe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Columbia Heights, Washington, D.C., 2 de marzo de 2006**

El taxi que le había recogido en el aeropuerto Ronald Reagan aparcó frente a la casa, en el barrio de Columbia Heights. “La casa tiene un jardín en la parte de atrás, por si desean salir,” le dijo el  taxista, en realidad, un agente de Seguridad Nacional, el único contacto que tendrían en las siguientes semanas con alguien del exterior.  “Aquí tiene las instrucciones que debe seguir. Ábralo y léalo. Dígame si tiene alguna duda,” continuó tendiéndole un sobre.

Leyendo rápidamente el contenido de la hoja que encontró en el interior del sobre, lo memorizó y guardándola de nuevo, la devolvió. “Está bien,” comentó en español.

“Debería empezar a hablar en inglés. Estamos en Washington,” observó el agente. “Si tiene alguna pregunta, hágala ahora.”

“¿Cuándo llegarán los demás?”

“En las próximas horas, pero despreocúpese. Cada uno de ellos tiene su propia llave. Descanse, le sentará bien.”

‘Seguro’, pensó mientras se bajaba. Palpó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo único que llevaba encima a excepción de la ropa que le habían proporcionado en la base militar a su llegada. Estaba hambriento, aunque sabía que su organismo aún no toleraría sin protestar  casi cualquier ingesta de alimento.

Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de introducir la llave en la puerta de la casa. Girándose, observó como el taxi abandonaba la calle.

A primera vista, la vivienda de dos plantas parecía amplia y confortable.

Cerrando la puerta, encontró a su derecha el dispositivo de la alarma y la desconectó, marcando los números que había memorizado un momento antes. A continuación se dirigió a la segunda planta y entró en uno de los dormitorios. Abrió el armario, donde encontró un móvil nuevo, un ordenador portátil, los cargadores y una caja de donde extrajo la documentación personal de todo el equipo y un arma similar a la que normalmente usaba. No estaba cargada pero también encontró una caja de munición en el armario. Lo puso todo sobre una mesa, y cogió el teléfono móvil. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del final. No tanto, pues el teléfono y el portátil tenían las baterías totalmente descargadas. Instintivamente los conectó a sus respectivos cargadores y los enchufó a la corriente. Ya se ocuparía Tony de los detalles técnicos más tarde.

Abandonó la habitación y se dedicó a revisar el resto de la casa, la disposición de las habitaciones, las salidas al exterior. Pudo observar en cada habitación una distribución similar a la suya, aunque no tocó nada. En cada uno de los armarios de los dormitorios, aparte de los objetos de trabajo, encontró ropa suficiente para los cuatro, completamente nueva, productos de aseo en los baños individuales... todo bastante impersonal. Todas ellas tenían amplios ventanales dirigidos hacia la parte trasera de la casa, de forma que podían ser abiertos sin peligro de ser observados por algún curioso. Recordó las contraventanas que se veían desde el exterior de la casa y entendió que eran falsas.

Bajando de nuevo a la planta baja se preguntó cuántas personas habrían vivido en ella antes, aunque la vivienda tenía aspecto de ser completamente nueva. Desde luego, no podría quejarse del confort. El amplio salón unido a la cocina contenía prácticamente todo lo necesario para pasar el tiempo de la forma más cómoda posible, además de un lugar de trabajo claramente definido.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió la nevera. No estaba demasiado surtida, unas cuantas piezas de fruta, agua, un pack de cervezas. En los armarios encontró algunas cajas de cereales, frutos secos y poco más. No le haría gracia a Miguel descubrir que no había hamburguesas por ningún lado.

Los cuatro estaban muy unidos. Orgulloso del equipo que había formado, sin embargo, le preocupaba que la convivencia que tenían por delante abriera una brecha entre ellos. Era su responsabilidad mantener la calma. Pensando en ello, abrió de nuevo la nevera y sacó el pack de cervezas, dejándolo sobre la mesa. ‘Más tarde’, pensó, se ocuparía de todo eso. Ahora estaba cansado.

Sirviéndose un vaso de agua, extrajo del bolsillo de los vaqueros una píldora que le había dado el médico en la base militar de Guantánamo y se la tomó. Le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor y podría dormir algunas horas.

Regresando al único lugar donde podría encontrar un poco de privacidad, su dormitorio, se quitó la camiseta y aflojó el cinturón del pantalón. Acostándose en la cama sin siquiera retirar el edredón que la cubría, tardó pocos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido. Eran las 10.00 de la mañana.

……….

Javier Santos, permaneció un momento observando a su compañero. Probablemente, era la primera vez que dormía con cierta tranquilidad en semanas. Aunque la operación había resultado un éxito, su jefe había asumido una compleja responsabilidad y ahora él tendría que hacer su trabajo. Como médico, su vinculación en la operación, al inicio, era ocuparse de la salud de Andrés Miranda, un espía americano preso en una cárcel cubana, a quien debían evacuar lo antes posible. El delicado estado en el que, según informes de inteligencia, se encontraba había precipitado los acontecimientos, haciendo necesaria una intervención inmediata y para ello, el plan ideado por Diego Hernández, su jefe de operaciones, resultó ser providencial, aunque él tuviera que padecer durante más tiempo del inicialmente previsto y con mayor virulencia de lo pensado, aquellos ataques. Pero poner a salvo a Miranda era totalmente prioritario. Viendo a Diego ahora tumbado sobre la cama, con la espalda al descubierto dejando a la vista los recientes moratones y cortes sufridos, recordó la calma con que se tomaba la situación durante los meses que habían permanecido en prisión. Una calma únicamente rota el día anterior a su salida, y que había puesto en peligro su puesta en libertad. No podía culparle por perder el control cuando le vio dirigirse a su celda doblado por la mitad sin poder contener las lágrimas de dolor, después de que se ensañaran con él de manera especial aquel día, como si supieran que ya no podrían abusar de él nunca más. Santos se preguntó hasta qué punto, Diego Hernández había previsto aquel sufrimiento.

Procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la que sería su habitación y, al igual que su jefe había hecho un rato antes, conectó el móvil y el portátil que encontró en su armario. Dirigiéndose al baño, se detuvo un momento frente al espejo que le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo muy diferente a la que obtenía casi ocho meses antes, cuando aún en los Estados Unidos, se preparaba para aquella misión. A sus 45 años, el ex marine hacía años que no experimentaba aquellas sensaciones, pero la adrenalina había surgido de nuevo como si tan sólo hubiesen pasado unas horas desde su última misión. Abrió el pequeño armario que había junto al lavabo en busca de unas tijeras y maquinilla de afeitar pero no encontró nada. Afeitar aquella poblada barba era casi una necesidad para él, e intuyó que igual debía serlo para sus compañeros.

Con una mueca de disgusto, dejó la habitación y se dirigió a la parte baja. Salió al espacio exterior en la parte posterior de la casa y despreocupadamente, cogió el balón de baloncesto e intentó algunas canastas. Pero estaba cansado y hambriento. Y le dolía la cabeza. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar allí. Ya había reparado en la disposición de las habitaciones y los ventanales y se había hecho una composición de lo que les quedaba por delante. Se preguntó si Miguel y, sobre todo, Tony serían capaces de aguantar la presión.

Siendo el más joven del grupo, a sus 25 años, Miguel Dorta había demostrado sus dotes en el manejo de explosivos y falsificación de documentos con creces y su actuación había sido fundamental en la liberación de Miranda. Su seriedad y preparación militar habían sorprendido a Santos, aunque no a Diego, que parecía conocer a la perfección las características de su equipo. Tony era otra cosa, y su idilio con Clarita Torres durante el tiempo que permaneció en la isla, había hecho enfurecer a Diego nada más enterarse.

En ello pensaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina y abría la bolsa que había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a un pack de cervezas. De la bolsa sacó un pequeño botiquín y comprobó que tenía todos los medicamentos necesarios para tratar las heridas de su jefe y cualquier eventualidad que surgiera, cortesía de los servicios médicos de la base militar de Guantánamo, a donde habían llegado hacía tres noches.

A esas alturas hacía meses que Miranda debía estar en los Estados Unidos. ‘Espero que ese tipo lo mereciera’, pensó, guardando algunas cosas en la nevera. Cogiendo una cerveza, aún fría, y guardando el resto, se dirigió al cómodo sofá y tomando el mando del televisor se dispuso a entrar en contacto con la rutina que le daría la bienvenida durante las siguientes semanas. ‘Cinco semanas, al menos’ le había dicho el agente de Seguridad Nacional que conducía el taxi que le había dejado frente a la casa. Una eternidad.

……….

A Tony Rodríguez, la bronca que Diego le había echado nada más enterarse de su pequeño desliz con Clarita, aún resonaba en sus oídos. Pero para él, que había pasado gran parte de su vida dedicada al continuo estrés que su trabajo le ocasionaba e intentar ir siempre por delante de sus competidores sin ser descubierto, convirtiéndose en uno de los hackers más reconocidos del momento entre el mundillo y montando por otro lado una empresa de creación de software para videojuegos, la convivencia en el viejo edificio de cuatro plantas con dos baños y un único teléfono para las cinco familias que allí vivían, había sido toda una experiencia. En un lugar donde la privacidad prácticamente no existía, donde todos compartían y se ayudaban en aquello para lo que cada cual resultaba útil, Clarita se había convertido en la persona más cercana a él y, aunque siempre pendiente del trabajo que tenía encomendado, no pudo evitar enamorarse de aquella joven, que veía en él tan solo al apuesto electricista que fingía ser y jamás sospechó que se hubiera convertido en una especie de espía.

Nada más lejos de las intenciones de Tony, quien deseaba con ansias regresar a su antigua y estresada vida, nada comparable a la experiencia que vivía desde que recibiera aquella extraña misiva que pronto descubriría, provenía de la CIA. Temeroso de que sus actividades como hacker hubieran salido a la luz, Tony pronto conoció las razones para su reclutamiento. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, aquella misión requería de un grupo totalmente alejado de la Agencia. Y él cumplía el perfil, no podía negarlo. La CIA tenía un amplio historial de sus actividades como hacker… no, no dejarían pasar aquella oportunidad. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso a partir de entonces.

‘A partir de ahora’ pensó, sintiendo el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago, mientras giraba la llave de la puerta de entrada en la vivienda. Sus instrucciones eran claras. Poner en funcionamiento portátiles y móviles y tener listas las conexiones con su contacto en Estados Unidos, alguien a quien él desconocía, pero a todas luces era el superior de Diego. ¿Con qué fin? Aún lo ignoraba, aunque sospechaba que su jefe sabría algo al respecto.

Nada más entrar reparó en el televisor encendido y la figura que descansaba en el sofá, aun sujetando el mando.  Igual que Santos, Tony estaba a punto de sucumbir al cansancio tras el viaje y la tensión de las últimas horas. Recordando su mandato, se dirigió en primer lugar a la parte alta de la vivienda y entró en la que sería su habitación, un amplio dormitorio con baño adyacente que se le antojó todo un lujo. Dirigiéndose a él, abrió el grifo del lavabo y pudo comprobar la generosidad con que fluía el agua, autorreflejo de uno de sus múltiples trabajos en la isla. Sí, también había hecho de fontanero, aunque la electricidad se le daba mucho mejor; se miró en el espejo, sonriendo con satisfacción. Clarita había hecho un buen trabajo recortando su cuidada barba. Se la dejaría, como recuerdo, decidió.

Quitándose la ropa decidió desentumecer músculos y huesos bajo una confortante ducha. Las cuestiones técnicas podrían esperar un poco, pensó.

No mucho, decidió después de vestirse de nuevo y comprobar el contenido del armario de su habitación. Se preguntó cómo habrían adivinado su talla sintiendo la inconfortable sensación de que su vida no era un secreto para nadie y de estar permanentemente vigilado. Cogiendo el móvil y el portátil se dirigió a la parte baja de la vivienda y los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Abriendo la nevera observó con disgusto que apenas tenía nada y cogiendo una caja de cereales que encontró en un mueble, se dispuso a trabajar en lo que más le fascinaba. Conectando el móvil al ordenador, comenzó a escudriñar las entrañas de ambos aparatos mientras, enchufados a la corriente comenzaban a cargarse.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar las conexiones necesarias y las claves que le abrirían las puertas de la agencia de inteligencia americana y con ello la primera toma de contacto de vuelta a casa. A partir de ahí, silencio. Supuso que sería aún pronto para recibir algún tipo de señal y algo desilusionado, dejó el equipo a un lado y salió al exterior de la vivienda. Mirando incrédulo la barbacoa, se preguntó cómo les harían llegar la comida, si no podían abandonar en ningún momento aquel lugar. Decidió matar el hambre fingiendo un uno contra uno al baloncesto, interrumpido únicamente al ver la sonriente figura de Miguel Dorta en la puerta.

……….

Miguel hacía tiempo que había abandonado la postura militar que le caracterizó en los primeros días y que Diego le había obligado a eliminar por completo. Sin embargo, su trabajo durante toda la operación poco había diferido de aquel para el cual estaba plenamente entrenado. Experto en explosivos, la afición le venía de tradición familiar, aunque en un campo ligeramente diferente. De feria en feria había recorrido gran parte del país con sus tíos, dedicados a la pirotecnia y con ellos había aprendido las bases de lo que más tarde, una vez fallecidos éstos, se había convertido en su profesión en lo que consideró su hogar a partir de entonces, el ejército.

Miguel se sentía feliz de estar de vuelta y aunque sabía que aún pasaría tiempo antes de retomar su vida, no temía las semanas de reclusión que le esperaban junto a sus compañeros. Algo parecido había vivido ya en el ejército y aquella casa le resultaba reconfortante. El sonido del televisor y del balón en el patio trasero, le indicó que no era el primero en llegar. La figura echada en el sofá y el suave ronquido de Santos le hicieron sonreír mientras se dirigía con sigilo al exterior de la vivienda. Allí, concentrado en alguna imaginaria jugada se encontró con Tony, junto al que había compartido gran parte del tiempo que habían permanecido en la isla y convirtiéndose en el único testigo de la relación que su compañero había mantenido con Clara Torres.

Una mueca de dolor surcó su cara al recibir el balón que le lanzó Tony. Aún su mano tenía restos de las heridas causadas por la manipulación de los explosivos utilizados para desviar la atención de la seguridad de la isla y poder entrar en la base militar de Guantánamo.

“Hey,” saludó. “¿No ha llegado el jefe?” preguntó.

Tony se encogió de hombros. “No parece. Igual ni viene… ¿Has visto la nevera?”

Por su expresión Miguel dedujo que no debía estar demasiado llena. Ignorando el tono con que se había referido a Diego Hernández, recordó la bolsa que le habían dejado. “No te preocupes, yo he traído las provisiones.”

Tony arqueó las cejas sorprendido. “¿A qué estamos esperando, entonces?” Soltó el balón que Miguel le había devuelto y ambos entraron en la casa.

“¿Te han dicho algo?” preguntó Tony, sacando el contenido del paquete que traía Miguel.

“No,” respondió Miguel, notando cierta ansiedad en el tono de su compañero. “Oye, tómatelo con calma. Esto va a llevar un tiempo.”

“¿Has estado alguna vez en esta situación? Porque yo…” empezó Tony.

“Sí, por supuesto, aunque eran entrenamientos,” le dijo Miguel. Siendo siete años menor, sin embargo Miguel tenía mucho más control de la situación. Supuso que su formación militar tendría algo que ver y le preocupaba su amigo. “Oye Tony, esto… te puedo imaginar perfectamente, por lo que me has contado, días y días, encerrado trabajando en algún proyecto informático, ¿me equivoco?”

Tony frunció el ceño. “¿Dónde quieres llegar?”

“Empléate a fondo,” le respondió Miguel con una sonrisa, señalando el equipo que había dejado Tony sobre la mesa de la cocina. “También creo que deberías aclarar las cosas con Diego,” siguió esta vez más serio. “Sobre Clara,” añadió, mientras se mordía la lengua para no continuar con ‘te lo dije’.

“Sí, supongo, si es que viene. Si vamos a estar encerrados aquí no sé cuánto tiempo, no tendré más remedio. Joder,” murmuró.

“¿Ibas en serio con ella?” preguntó Miguel.

“Sí… no… no sé, tenía algo especial,” Tony frunció el ceño, molesto. “Pero no estábamos allí para eso.” Tony empezaba a tomar conciencia de que quizás se habría retrasado en plantear la simulación del traslado de Javier Santos y Diego Hernández a otra prisión, manipular la información informática y obtener los documentos necesarios. Cuando vio el lamentable estado físico de Diego Hernández el día de su salida, fue consciente por segunda vez de lo arriesgado de un plan que había salido en su primera parte, simplemente perfecto. Nadie pudo relacionarles con la huida de Andrés Miranda y la cobertura había resultado absolutamente eficaz.

“Pero, ¿te gustaba o no?” insistió Miguel, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

“Mira chaval, dejémoslo, aclararé la situación con Diego. Sé que le debo una disculpa.”

“Vale.” Miguel decidió dejarlo. “Uhm… voy a… subir, según me han dicho, hay una habitación para cada uno…”

“Sí, suite con baño completo a nuestra disposición,” Tony sonrió nerviosamente. “Hay de todo… ah, y baja tu móvil y el portátil, te los conectaré.”

“Claro.” Miguel abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a la parte alta. Sabía cuál sería su habitación y la encontró amplia y confortable, como el resto de la casa. Abriendo la ventana, vio que daba al patio donde había encontrado a Tony jugando al baloncesto. Ya había imaginado que las contraventanas del frente eran falsas. En el armario pudo encontrar ropa informal y un traje que llamó su atención, así como el móvil y el portátil que le había mencionado Tony.

Se sentó un momento en la cama. Sólo tenía 25 años y ya se había metido en una buena. Y no le disgustaba, razonó. Quizás podría pedirle a Diego una recomendación, seguro que él era un pez gordo de la CIA. Si le volvía a ver, claro.

Dejando la habitación regresó a la parte baja llevando consigo el portátil y el móvil, donde charlaban animadamente Tony y Javier, el cual se había despertado con el aroma de la comida que calentaba Tony. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y estaban hambrientos.

“¿Qué tal, Javier?” saludó Miguel, dando a un abrazo a su compañero.

“¿Cómo tienes la mano?” preguntó Javier, tomándole el brazo y examinándola cuidadosamente.

“Tú dirás, doctor,” respondió Miguel con una sonrisa. “Duele un poco, pero por lo demás, todo en orden.”

“Sí, sólo has de tener cuidado de que no se infecte,” accedió Javier. “Tuviste suerte,” añadió.

“Lo sé,” repuso Miguel, recordando como la chaqueta se le había enganchado en la alambrada, y no pudo retirar el brazo con tiempo suficiente.  “Fue una estupidez, podía haberlo hecho mejor,” frunció el ceño. No había tomado las precauciones que normalmente tomaba, seguramente debido al cansancio y el accidentado trayecto hasta la base, parando a cada momento para atender a Diego y tomando todas las precauciones posibles para que el coche no diera muchos saltos y esquivar cualquier posible control. El pensamiento de que aquella operación llegaba a su fin, también le había hecho precipitarse y cometer errores. Igual no era muy buena idea pedir una recomendación al jefe.

Curioso, miró lo que removía Tony. “Tenemos comida china, pizzas en el congelador, bebidas y un regalito para la barbacoa,” anunció éste con una sonrisa. “Al menos, parece que no pasaremos hambre.”

A su vez, Javier había sacado de la nevera un par de manzanas y las estaba cortando en pequeños trozos. Por momentos, atendía un cazo con agua al fuego.

Miguel se quedó mirándoles un momento. Apenas sabía cocinar y se había acostumbrado a la comida que les daban en el ejército, sus hamburguesas y comida precocinada. No dejaba de tener gracia. En Santiago de Cuba, en la casa donde había convivido con Tony, no le había visto cocinar jamás. Pero siempre encontraron un plato caliente en la mesa.

Cuando Javier introdujo los trozos de manzana en el cazo de agua y añadió un par de cucharadas de azúcar, frunció el ceño. “¿Qué es eso? ¿Un postre?” preguntó.

“No, estoy preparando esto para Diego. Estará hambriento y nada de lo que tenemos por aquí le va a sentar bien.”

Tony se giró. Tanto él como Miguel se quedaron mirando a Javier. “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó éste.

“¿Está Diego aquí?” preguntó Tony nervioso.

“Por supuesto. Ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. Ha debido pasar el día durmiendo. El descanso le vendrá bien,” respondió.

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó Miguel con tono preocupado. “Cuando os recogimos en la prisión de Santiago de Cuba, no tenía muy buena pinta, ¿qué le pasó?”

“Nada extraño en aquel lugar, ajustes de cuentas,” les explicó Javier, dándose cuenta de que apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar de nada durante su huida. Tony y Miguel lo habían hecho antes con Miranda, pero no por ello, resultaba más sencillo. El tramo que habrían de hacer a pie, preocupaba a Javier, quien no sabía si Diego, que no paraba de gemir cada vez que cogían algún bache, sería capaz de hacerlo. “Le dieron una buena paliza, pero es fuerte, saldrá de esta. Voy a… voy a subir, me parece que se oye algo arriba.”

Javier les dejó, no queriendo dar demasiadas explicaciones de un asunto sobre el que tenía algunas preguntas que hacer a su jefe.

El sonido de la ducha que le había parecido escuchar desde abajo, se hizo más evidente según ascendía las escalera. Con la bolsa de medicamentos, se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe, y dio un par de toques en la puerta, ahora cerrada y esperó. “¡Voy!” escuchó decir y al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta.

Estupefacto, Javier sólo acertó a decir “¡te has afeitado!” antes de dar un abrazo a su jefe.

“Sí…, “ dijo Diego, algo sorprendido. “¿Qué problema hay?”

“Para mi, el bien más preciado de esta casa es una maquinilla de afeitar. Parece que eres el único que tiene una,” dijo Javier.

“Lo pondremos en la lista de peticiones y en un par de días tendrás una para ti,” le dijo Diego. “¿Han llegado Miguel y Tony?”

“Sí, hace rato, están preparando algo de comer. Tengo algo para ti, también. ¿Cómo estás? ¿has descansado? Estabas profundamente dormido cuando llegué y no quise despertarte,” comentó Javier.

“Estoy bien, un poco dolorido, eso es todo,” contestó Diego sin mirarle a los ojos.

Javier hizo una mueca. “Tiéndete en la cama, vamos a revisar esas heridas.”

Diego empezó a protestar pero Javier le interrumpió. “Oye, tómate esto en serio, Diego. Tú eres el jefe de operaciones pero yo soy el médico aquí, y en cuestión de salud, no voy a permitir que nadie ponga en duda mi autoridad. Así que túmbate.”

Diego le miró dubitativo, pero Javier no parecía tener intención de dar marcha atrás. Así que, aun sin disimular su disgusto, se sentó en la cama y se levantó la camiseta nueva que se había puesto tras la ducha.

“Mejor te quitas la ropa,” le pidió Javier, examinando algunos de los medicamentos de su bolsa que colocó junto a gasas y unas píldoras. Colocándose unos guantes, rompió una pastilla de la que manó un líquido aceitoso.

Diego cerró los ojos un instante, adivinando lo que ocurriría a continuación. No era la primera vez que sentía su intimidad intensamente violada en aquellos meses, pero Javier no sólo era su médico, sino además el mejor aliado que podría tener a su lado. Se quitó la ropa e hizo todo lo que le pidió Javier. No pudo evitar sin embargo estremecerse al identificar el dolor. “Lo siento, es sólo un momento. Habrás de hacer esto al menos dos veces al día. Si no puedes, te ayudaré. Tómatelo en serio, no te gustaría tener una infección y esto te protegerá, además de ayudar a cicatrizar más rápidamente las heridas,” le explicó Javier. Quitándose los guantes le pasó una toalla para cubrirse mientras palpaba el hígado, el estómago, las zonas inflamadas por los golpes que había recibido. Los moratones más antiguos comenzaban a ponerse amarillos y el conjunto le hizo mover la cabeza con disgusto. Había memorizado las radiografías que le habían realizado en la base militar y que no quisieron dejarle y, aunque parecía mejor, no se encontraba a gusto sin material médico más preciso.

“Siéntate, te cambiaré las gasas de la espalda,” le ordenó Javier continuando su meticuloso trabajo. “No debes dejártelas húmedas si te das una ducha, mejor te las quitas antes y luego me avisas. Te pondré un cicatrizante. Escuece un poco, Miguel ya estuvo protestando antes.” Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó qué pretendían con aquellos cortes, como si no les valiese con todo lo demás. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, sería innecesario y no quería añadir más angustia a la que su jefe ya padecía, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

“Tienes que comer, Diego,” le dijo al finalizar. “Te he preparado algo que te irá bien. Vístete mientras lo subo.”

“Puedo ir yo, no hace falta el servicio a domicilio,” protestó Diego, ya más tranquilo.

“Te conviene descansar, sé que has estado durmiendo gran parte del día, pero te recomiendo seguir así. Mañana por la mañana, veremos cómo vas,” le dijo Javier, en tono serio.

Cuando regresó, Diego ya se había vestido por completo y examinaba su portátil, totalmente cargado. “Tony lo conectará, pero te anticipo que más allá del logo de la Agencia, no hay nada,” le anunció Javier. “Estaba decepcionado,” añadió con una sonrisa.

“¿Ha conectado los portátiles? ¿Y los móviles?” preguntó Diego, frunciendo el ceño.

“El suyo, creo.”

Diego hizo una mueca. “No tiene por qué haber nada en los ordenadores. Dile que no toque los móviles. Y si ha conectado el suyo, ya puede empezar a desconectarlo. Ya os explicaré de qué se trata. ¿qué es eso?” dijo Diego, señalando el cuenco que traía Javier.

“Puré de manzana, la experiencia me dice que lo tolerarás bien… y no sabe nada mal,” le advirtió.

“Tengo hambre… pero no sé…” Diego miró el plato sin atreverse a llevarse nada a la boca.

“Confía en mi,” le dijo Javier. “La inflamación ha bajado algo. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto te sentará bien. Llevas cinco días sin apenas probar bocado y eso no es bueno.”

Diego comenzó a comer despacio, no muy convencido, pero pronto descubrió que efectivamente, no sólo tenía buen sabor, sino que además parecía llegar a su estómago sin que éste se revolucionara y terminara haciéndole vomitar como en las ocasiones que estando en la base de Guantánamo, casi le habían forzado a comer algo.

Javier le observó en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua por preguntar. “Diego,” empezó finalmente. Este levantó la mirada un momento. “Me gustaría preguntarte algo aunque no tienes por qué responder si no quieres. ¿Esperabas algo de esto?”

Diego permaneció en silencio un momento, quizás buscando las palabras de una pregunta que sabía habría llegado en algún momento. “Cuando leí los informes que inteligencia me pasó sobre las condiciones en que estaba Miranda en aquella prisión, entendí que teníamos que hacer algo, nada más llegar. Y si alguien iba a correr ese riesgo, tenía que ser yo,” Diego hizo una pausa. “Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, me lo esperaba y por eso te llevé conmigo dentro. No sólo para que ayudaras a Miranda. No voy a negar lo evidente, no ha sido divertido, pero lo hemos conseguido, Javier,” terminó con una sonrisa.

Javier asintió en silencio. La importancia que su presencia tenía para Diego le conmovió.

“¿Por qué la CIA decidió contactar con nosotros? Quiero decir, vosotros tenéis gente bien preparada, recursos más que evidentes, ¿por qué Tony o Miguel, o incluso yo?” preguntó Javier.

“No lo sé, pero por lo que me dijeron, tienen algún problema con uno de los grupos infiltrado en la isla y la urgencia por sacar a Miranda y traerle de vuelta a los Estados Unidos les impidió hacer uso de sus agentes de campo, y no parece que quisieran confiar en nadie vinculado a ese sector geográfico, supongo. Dudo que haya muchas personas conocedoras de esta misión, en realidad.” No era todo, pero no desvelaría lo que él solo sabía. Tampoco pensaba sacar a Javier Santos de su error. Aún no.

“Entiendo. Se arriesgaron,” razonó.

“Puede, pero les ha salido bien.”

“Tú trazaste un plan, no ellos.” dijo Javier, frunciendo el ceño.

“Sí, un plan para Miranda y un plan para nosotros,” remarcó Diego esperando que Javier en algún momento recordara sus palabras. “Aunque costó más de lo previsto que Tony consiguiera introducir nuestro perfil en las bases de datos del gobierno cubano y extraer la orden de traslado que nos sacó de prisión,” le explicó Diego. “Nunca dudé de él pero cuando me enteré de lo de Clara… puso en peligro nuestra seguridad, la de los cuatro. Ahí, íbamos a ciegas, Miranda ya estaba fuera de la isla y…”

Javier asintió. “Por eso pediste información sobre ella nada más llegar a la base.” Una duda le asaltó repentinamente, por qué se habían ensañado con Diego justo cuando les iban a sacar.

“Por supuesto. Aún no estamos a salvo. Por ello estamos aquí. Si la inteligencia cubana descubriera la conexión entre Miranda y nosotros, nuestras vidas podrían estar en peligro y ya nada sería igual. Creo firmemente que ninguno de los cuatro desea eso. No nos hemos tomado tantas molestias en desligarnos de Miranda para que un desliz lo eche todo por tierra.”

“Y ¿has sabido algo?” preguntó Javier, preocupado.

“No, aún no. Pero llegará en cualquier momento. Oye… ¿no hay más de esto?” preguntó Diego pasándole el plato vacío a Javier.

“Poco a poco, no vamos a tentar al diablo. Pero es buena señal que lo toleres, y las heridas de la espalda curan bien. Pronto estarás como nuevo,” le respondió Javier con una sonrisa.

“De acuerdo, ¿qué hora es?” preguntó mientras alargaba la mano y cogía el móvil. “Vaya, ¿ya son las cinco y veinte?”

“Sí, ha sido un día extraño. Voy a comer, a ver si Tony o Miguel me han dejado algo. Descansa, mañana nos organizaremos mejor.”

“Por supuesto, dile a los chicos que mañana a las 9 les quiero listos para una reunión,” dijo Diego.

“De acuerdo, jefe.” Javier recogió sus cosas y dejó la habitación, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Clara Torres y la paliza que le habían dado a Diego el día antes de la salida de Santiago de Cuba.

‘Reunión a las 9’ pensó Diego. Ahí pondrían las cartas a la vista, todo cambiaría y comenzarían a trabajar su regreso, algo que anhelaba desesperadamente.

Aún recordaba el abrazo de su superior, sus palabras de ánimo y la tristeza que dejó entrever por un instante. “Esto te cambiará la vida, te cambiará a ti,” le había dicho. Esperaba que no fuera así, aunque ser consciente de que eran sus decisiones las que contaban, de que era responsable de tres personas, cuatro si se incluía a sí mismo, cambiaba totalmente la perspectiva. Deseaba y así rogó en la pequeña plegaria que aquella tarde rezó, haber hecho bien al conservar aquel pequeño hilo de contacto con el mundo del que había formado parte hasta hacía unos ocho meses, un tiempo que le parecía una eternidad.

………….

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Columbia Heights, Washington, D.C., 3 de marzo de 2006**

Tony alargó la mano y desconectó la alarma de su móvil antes de que llegara a sonar. No había dormido nada, a pesar del cansancio, mientras pensaba en la reunión de aquella mañana, mientras pensaba en cómo le recibiría Diego. El, que había llegado a disfrutar de la misión durante algún tiempo, ahora, al recordar esos momentos, lo único que sentía era remordimientos. Levantándose, se dirigió al baño y se refrescó la cara, observando como las gotas de agua resbalaban por la barba de la que se había sentido tan orgulloso el día anterior. Negó con la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo.

Tras asearse y vestirse, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con la mente puesta en algo que comer y distraer su pensamiento. No pudo evitar recordar que antes de meterse en aquel lío, eran muchas las veces que olvidaba comer y no podía recordar la última vez que se había llevado un bocado a la boca, mientras se dejaba las horas frente a una pantalla de ordenador, en una vida donde la expresión ‘tiempo libre’ no tenía cabida en su vocabulario.

Sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de cereales, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche de las que le habían dado a Miguel el día anterior. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la mesa donde en una media hora debían reunirse, y se le encogió el estómago. Varias carpetas, papeles y un portátil abierto fueron pistas suficientes para darse cuenta de que alguien había estado trabajando allí, y ese alguien no podía ser otro que Diego.

Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió la figura de su jefe, tumbado en el sofá frente al televisor. Acercándose, se sentó en un sillón próximo, con su plato de cereales, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía un estúpido allí comiendo y mirándole, esperando a que se despertara y le ayudara a calmar los reproches que no dejaba de hacerse a sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta, terminó hablando en voz alta, aunque afortunadamente para él, lo único que dijo fue “esto es absurdo.”

Diego se revolvió en el sofá y abrió los ojos. Viendo a Tony frente a él, se incorporó lentamente, “¿qué… qué hora es?” preguntó frotándose los ojos.

“Perdona, te he despertado. Son las ocho y media,” respondió Tony. “Aún hay tiempo para esa reunión. Javier nos lo dijo anoche. ¿Cómo… cómo estás?” preguntó casi con miedo.

Diego no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión por su compañero, quizás había sido muy duro con él. Una conclusión a la que había llegado tras leer el expediente que había encontrado en su armario, ahora más completo que el que inicialmente le habían facilitado. Junto al de Miguel y al de Javier, sus sospechas de que la segunda parte de la operación carecía de cobertura y que la única y totalmente prioritaria misión era sacar a Andrés Miranda del país, cobraban más fuerza que nunca. Algo que discutir, aunque no con ellos.

“¿Te ayudó Clara en algo, o alguien a quien ella conociera?” preguntó, sin contestar a la pregunta de Tony, como si continuara alguna conversación anterior inconclusa.

Este tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño pensativo. “No, Diego… yo… sólo conté con Miguel. Para los demás, hice mi papel, como me dijiste. Te lo juro, Diego. Tuvimos muchas dificultades después de dejar a Miranda en la base. Dejar pasar algo de tiempo y volver a comenzar a construir una historia para vosotros y sacaros de la cárcel con todos los papeles en regla fue complicado. Tuve que colarme en algunas oficinas de administración, hacerme con documentos y papel timbrado original…, la excusa de una avería eléctrica fue crucial, gracias a Miguel que provocó algún incendio. No nos pillaron de puro milagro. Pero lo hicimos solos, nadie más lo supo.”

Diego asintió. “¿Te suena el nombre de Luis García? Es un tipo fornido, de 180 más o menos de estatura. Lleva el pelo largo, castaño, recogido en una coleta que le llegaba cerca de la cintura. Ojos oscuros y una cicatriz en una ceja, los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y unas letras también tatuadas en el cuello… Igual… igual has visto alguna fotografía.”

La expresión de Tony cambió radicalmente según Diego le describía a uno de los tipos que la tomaba con él en prisión y a quienes conocía tan bien. Éste supo la respuesta antes de que Tony abriera la boca, aunque no la conexión. “Clara tenía una fotografía de un tipo con esa descripción. No me dijo su nombre, sólo que era su novio y que estaba en la cárcel.”

“¿Le visitaba en la cárcel?”

“No, no… no quería saber nada de él; ella me dijo que le temía. No la trataba muy bien...”

“Pero conservaba una fotografía suya.” observó Diego.

Tony le miró dubitativo, incómodo. El no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Las personas no eran su mundo, no le interesaba. Pero Clara era siempre atenta con ellos, algo que él desconocía y a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Sí,” admitió finalmente. “Pero yo nunca le dije nada.”

“¿Es posible que encontrara algo en donde vivías, tú o Miguel?” preguntó Diego.

“Tal vez, no, no sé, Diego, allí no había demasiada intimidad, aunque tomamos muchas precauciones. Pero aun así… Clara me lo habría dicho, habría preguntado algo. Ella confiaba en mí.”

Diego hizo una mueca. Tony podía tener casi su misma edad, pero parecía un adolescente. Su mundo era la informática y sin duda era bueno en ello. Recordando lo que había leído sobre él, tampoco le extrañó demasiado. “¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, quiero decir, a ser tan bueno en lo que haces? Sé que has tenido en jaque a la CIA, reventando barreras de seguridad informáticas.”

“Sé que hice mal con Clara,” dijo él, aún anclado en las preguntas que le había hecho Diego.

“Olvida a Clara, contesta a mi pregunta,” le animó Diego, lo cual le hizo sentir aún peor.

“Tenía 16 años, cuando me cambiaron de centro de acogida. El Director pasaba de nosotros, aquello era un infierno, el peor lugar en el que estado en mi vida después de…”

“Lo sé,” dijo Diego, evitándole las explicaciones. A los 3 años, Tony había sido dado en adopción, y su vida transcurrió de forma aparentemente normal hasta que a los 11 años el profesor de educación física le envió a la enfermería del colegio. Fue allí donde descubrieron los abusos que había padecido desde hacía años. A los 11 años, no hubo familia que le acogiera tras ser separado de sus padres adoptivos y entró en un sistema que Diego conocía bien.

“Claro,” murmuró Tony antes de continuar. “El tipo tenía una empresa de  videojuegos, se pasaba horas trabajando con su ordenador. Un día, entré en su despacho y me puse a indagar. Aquello me pareció fascinante y en el Instituto había un laboratorio y el profesor de Tecnología vio que tenía interés por el tema. El me enseñó y se me daba bien, era algo natural para mi. Yo… no pude evitarlo,” Tony sonrió, recordando algo.

Diego adivinó el motivo. “Te vengaste del Director del Centro.”

“Sí, creo que arruiné varios de sus proyectos. Después de aquello, ya no pude parar.”

“¿Cómo conseguiste llegar a Silicon Valley?”

“Uhm… ¿esto está siendo grabado?” preguntó indeciso.

“Vamos Tony. Esto no va a salir de aquí. Es solo curiosidad.” Diego le aclaró.

“Falsifiqué la identidad de alguien. Aquello es tan inmenso que nadie reparó en mi y después de un tiempo, me cambié de lugar, monté mi empresa de videojuegos…”

“¿Te pagaban por hackear sitios?”

“No, pero sí por aumentar su seguridad. Es algo corriente.”

“A ver si lo entiendo, ¿primero les destrozabas su trabajo y luego te ofrecías a mejorarlo?”

“Básicamente.”

“¿Y no acabaste en la cárcel?”

“No. Acabé aquí. Empecé a jugar fuerte. Pensé que estaba seguro, hasta que recibí una carta de la CIA Cuando quise huir, me encontré con dos gorilas que me llevaron ante un tipo no muy amigable. Me interrogaron, me pusieron en evidencia y me ofrecieron un trabajo que no pude rechazar. Firmé un papel, me metieron en un avión rumbo a Nueva York, y me llevaron ante ti. Lo demás ya lo sabes.”

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que devolvió a Tony a aquello que le había estado agobiando más. Aún no lo había dicho.

“Siento mucho lo que pasó. Tenía que haber sido más diligente y no perder el tiempo, ni con Clara ni con nadie. No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…” empezó.

“¿El qué?” preguntó Diego.

“Sé lo que ocurre en las cárceles allí, Clara me contaba cosas. Sólo por eso debí ser más diligente, darme más prisa. Sólo pensar que por mi distracción no pudisteis salir antes de aquel infierno… cuando te vi entrar en aquella habitación en aquel estado, no… no me lo esperaba. Javier ya estaba allí, estaba bien. Pensé que a ti tampoco te habría ocurrido nada. Pero luego apareciste tú y…” Tony no sabía cómo continuar. “Tenías toda la razón del mundo al decirme las cosas que me dijiste en la base.”

“Sólo estaba cubriendo a Miranda, luego se convirtió en una costumbre,” le dijo Diego. “Aunque, admito que pensaba que saldríamos antes. Lo que me preocupa, no es que perdieras el tiempo con Clara, me preocupa Clara en sí misma. Escuché su nombre, estando en prisión, por eso te pregunté antes por ese Luis García. Solicité información sobre ella en la base, no sé qué sabrá de ti, pero estaba relacionada con ese tipo. Antes de que nosotros llegáramos, a Miranda le habían zurrado bien y García era el director de orquesta. Siento decírtelo, pero lo de esa chica, no pinta bien.”

“Entiendo,” dijo Tony apesadumbrado. La imagen que de ella transmitía su jefe, nada tenía que ver con la joven que él había conocido.

“Sí,” dijo Diego, levantándose. “En fin, ya son casi las 9. ¿Por qué no avisas a Javier y a Miguel?”

“Claro,” Tony se levantó a su vez y, dejando el plato que se había servido un rato antes en la mesa de la cocina, apenas sin probar, subió rápidamente a la parte alta y tocó en las puertas de las habitaciones de sus compañeros.

Encontró a Javier en la habitación de Miguel examinando su mano.

“Chicos, Diego está abajo, vamos a empezar la reunión,” les anunció.

“Espero que no sea muy larga, estoy hambriento,” dijo Miguel, haciendo una mueca mientras Javier cubría su mano con una venda.

“¿Cómo vas?” se interesó Tony.

“Parece que bien, ¿verdad doctor?” contestó Miguel.

“Sí, tuviste suerte, solo son heridas superficiales,” respondió Santos.

“¿Y Diego?” preguntó Tony. “He estado hablando con él. Le pregunté pero no me contestó. Sin embargo, parece estar bien. Me parece increíble, hace tres días casi se moría.”

“Hombre, morirse no, pero sí que estaba magullado. Se pondrá bien,” le dijo Javier. “Será mejor que no le hagamos esperar, a ver qué tiene que decirnos el jefe.”

Al poco tiempo, estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa que utilizarían para trabajar a partir de entonces, la cual Diego había recogido mientras Tony subía a avisar a sus compañeros.

“¿Cómo está esa mano?” se interesó Diego tras dar un abrazo a Miguel, a quien no veía desde que abandonaran la isla.

“Bien, bien, Javier dice que tuve suerte, solo fueron unos rasguños,” respondió Miguel. “Y tú, ¿qué tal?”

“Me alegro, podías haberte hecho mucho daño,” contestó Diego. “Bien, chicos, terminemos esto cuanto antes,” siguió, invitándoles con un gesto a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

Miguel no pudo evitar morderse la lengua. Diego no había contestado a su pregunta, igual que había ocurrido un rato antes con Tony.

Diego les miró un momento antes de concluir aquella etapa y comenzar la que les devolvería allí donde ellos quisieran estar a partir de entonces. Si ellos estaban ahí era porque él lo había pedido. Y era responsable de su bienestar a partir de ahora. Había hecho sus deberes, se había estudiado toda la información que le habían proporcionado sobre ellos y se hacía una idea mucho más aproximada de las personas a las que tenía delante, si bien, la experiencia que habían vivido juntos, la hacía claramente insuficiente. Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían obligado a ocultar ciertos aspectos, aparentemente triviales, pero que a Diego le habían servido para protegerse de cualquier error. Y realmente, había funcionado. Ahora se trataba de hacer el camino a la inversa.

“Bien,” empezó, consciente de que sus palabras les sorprenderían, no por su contenido, sino por el idioma en que iban a ser pronunciadas. “Durante las próximas semanas que estaremos aquí, hay algunos aspectos básicos que debemos seguir,” comenzó haciendo que Tony y Javier fruncieran el ceño y Miguel diera un casi imperceptible salto en su asiento. ¿Estaba Diego hablando en inglés? ¿Sabía hablar inglés?

“En primer lugar,” siguió él sin inmutarse. “Aquí tenéis una libreta donde escribir todo aquello que necesitéis, maquinilla de afeitar, ropa, música, libros, comida… lo que sea. Lo haremos a diario así que no os preocupéis si olvidáis algo. Ya he hecho una pequeña lista, si queréis añadir algo, hacedlo ahora y aprovecharemos que aún no han venido hoy,” les dijo pasando la libreta a Javier, quien estaba sentado a su lado. “Cada día un mensajero nos traerá aquello que hayamos pedido. Yo soy la única persona autorizada a abrir la puerta, coger las cosas y darle la nota para siguiente día, está claro?”

Los tres asintieron, mientras Javier escribía algo y le pasaba el cuaderno a Miguel. “¿Puedo pedir mi guitarra?” preguntó.

“Puedes pedir una guitarra, no creo que te traigan la tuya,” le respondió Tony.

“No, yo tampoco,” añadió Diego. “Bien, otra cosa. Noticias del canal 4 cada mañana, a las 10.30. Sabremos que podemos salir el día que mencionen la rueda de prensa que va a dar Andrés Miranda. Ese día dejaremos la casa.”

“Y, ¿adónde iremos?” preguntó Miguel.

“Buena pregunta, aún no lo sé. Confío en que nuestro mensajero nos dará información antes de eso. Hay… hay una cosa que quiero que hagáis con respecto a esto. Luego os lo explico, primero os explicaré las instrucciones que me han dado… bueno, mejor os lo digo ya.” Pronto se arrepentiría de no haber sido fiel a su idea inicial respecto a esa petición. “Quiero que penséis seriamente qué hacer con vuestra vida a partir de ahora. Puede parecer algo trivial y la primera reacción lógica es regresar a lo que teníais antes, pero quiero que lo valoréis porque quizás no podáis hacerlo.”

“¿Es que la CIA nos va a facilitar las cosas?” preguntó Miguel interesado.

“O todo lo contrario,” dijo Tony haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

“Yo sólo os digo que lo penséis y cuando lo tengáis claro, lo escribís en un papel y lo guardáis en un sobre,” les dijo Diego.

“Lo que diga el jefe,” asintió Miguel, algo nervioso.

“Bien, hay otra cosa más, quiero que empecéis hoy mismo a elaborar un informe personal lo más detallado posible sobre lo que ha ocurrido en la isla. Cualquier cosa que recordéis la quiero ahí, aunque parezcan triviales.”

“No sé si seré capaz de recordarlo todo,” dijo Tony. “No siempre estaba prestando atención.”

“Siempre puedes describir la estructura de las cañerías o la instalación eléctrica del edificio en que vivíamos. Seguro que te lo sabes,” dijo Miguel en tono burlón.

Tony le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que Miguel se refería a otra cosa.

“Chicos, nadie va a juzgar nadie. Todos hemos de hacerlo, necesito tener la información más completa posible para cuando haya de dar cuenta de lo que hemos hecho y, creedme, pedirán detalles. Si lo hacemos aquí, si lo escribimos ahora y lo repasamos entre nosotros, todo saldrá bien.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó Javier, preocupado.

Diego lo pensó un momento. No quería desvelar la parte del plan que no podía desvelar al resto del grupo, pero necesitaba que se tomaran ese trabajo en serio. Era importante para ellos, para su seguridad, para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

“Sabéis que existen sospechas de que alguno o algunos de los agentes infiltrados en la isla están impidiendo hacer el trabajo al resto. Hemos entrado y salido sin que prácticamente nadie se enterase, a excepción del personal de la base naval con el que previamente ya se había contactado. No quiero que nadie dude de nosotros,” le explicó Diego.

“De acuerdo. Uhm… ¿puedo saber qué vais a hacer con nosotros luego? Quiero decir, yo tengo, tenía mi trabajo y supongo que Tony o Miguel el suyo. Para ti es fácil, seguirás haciendo esto, pero nosotros… no creo que plasmar nuestras preferencias en un papel sea garantía de nada,” preguntó Javier, claramente molesto.

“Lo sé, pero no te quepa duda de que lucharé para que consigas lo que quieras. Para todos nosotros. Es lo menos que nos merecemos.” Diego paró un momento. “Eh, hagamos un descanso,” propuso no sólo para relajar la tensión que iba en aumento, sino también porque el efecto de los analgésicos que había tomado hacía unas horas estaban desapareciendo.

“De acuerdo,” asintió Javier, levantándose de inmediato. Diego le notó muy nervioso. Querría decirle que no se preocupara por nada, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Javier tenía suficiente experiencia como para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Anotó mentalmente que tendría una conversación más privada con él.

………………

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

“¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?” preguntó Miguel, antes de meterse un puñado de cereales en la boca.

Habían aprovechado el descanso propuesto por Diego para desayunar.

“No lo sé, espero que no mucho. Miranda debió llegar hace semanas, ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que, estimo que no más de dos semanas,” le explicó Diego.

“A mi me dijeron cinco,” objetó Javier.

“No lo creo, pero podría ser,” admitió Diego. “En cualquier caso, intentemos mantener cierto orden en la casa. Por cierto, habréis observado que he retirado lo que quedaba del pack de cervezas. No quiero bebidas alcohólicas aquí, no las incluyáis en la lista de peticiones.”

Javier recordó el pack de cervezas aún frío, sobre la mesa, cuando llegó y entendió que Diego lo había sacado de la nevera por algo.

“A ver, Tony, ¿has desconectado tu móvil?”

“Sí, iba a conectar los demás, como me dijeron, pero Javier me dijo que tú le habías dicho que no lo hiciera,” respondió él. “Pero no sé si quedará registro de ello.”

“Me da igual,” dijo Diego, en tono molesto. Abriendo la nevera, se quedó mirando, buscando algo que comer, pero no encontró nada que le apeteciera. Sacó la jarra de agua, se sirvió un vaso y miró el reloj. “Las 10:20, voy a encender el televisor,” dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el salón con el agua. Dejando el vaso en la mesa, cogió el mando y buscó el canal de noticias que le habían dicho.

“Hoy no va salir nada, no es una buena excusa,” escuchó tras suyo. Era Javier. Hacía un rato le notaba especialmente tenso.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Diego, sabiendo a qué se refería Javier.

“No has comido nada, y por lo que me dijo Tony, tampoco dormiste mucho anoche.”

Diego no contestó.

“De todas formas no sé para qué me preocupo por ti. La habéis liado bien. No tenéis ni idea de qué hacer con nosotros. Lo que has dicho antes no me ha gustado nada,” le increpó Javier.

Miguel y Tony intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. ¿qué ocurría entre Diego y Javier?

“No sé a qué te refieres,” había tensión en la voz de Diego.

“Tony o Miguel puede que estén muy contentos con toda esta aventura. Miguel seguro, de Tony no estoy tan convencido, pero yo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Se me dijo que volvería a mi trabajo, a mi ciudad, a mi casa, a mi vida. No me vengas ahora a decirme que vas a luchar por lo que escriba en un pedazo de papel, Diego. ¿Vas a decirme que está pas..?”

No pudo terminar la pregunta. El timbre de la puerta, más por inesperado que por otra cosa, les puso en alerta. Diego se dirigió hacia la puerta, aliviado de que Javier no pudiera continuar, mientras Miguel le alcanzaba la lista de peticiones. Abriendo la puerta, un repartidor de pizzas le dejó una funda plástica de color rojo y a su vez Diego le entregó el papel. Sin apenas intercambiar palabras, el joven montó en su motocicleta y abandonó el lugar.

Con la bolsa en la mano, Diego se quedó en la entrada, observando a la gente y los coches que pasaban por la calle en un día cualquiera del mes de marzo de 2006 ajenos a lo que ellos estaban viviendo. Sabía que debía cerrar la puerta y centrarse, dejar las cosas, tomar algo, intentar aclarar las cosas con Javier, continuar con la reunión que habían comenzado un rato antes. Pero, por alguna razón, permaneció como hipnotizado viendo pasar la vida ante él y sin poder unirse a ella. La tensión acumulada, la falta de alimentación y las protestas de su estómago, hicieron que por un momento su vista se nublara y casi perdiera el equilibro. Una mano sobre su hombro, le hizo reaccionar.

“Dame la bolsa,” ordenó Javier. Diego se volvió hacia él, le dejó la bolsa y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió lo más rápido que el dolor y el mareo le permitían a su habitación.

Javier cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina, sin disimular su enfado.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Miguel, preocupado.

“No me gusta que me mientan,” respondió Javier.

“A mi tampoco me ha querido decir nada,” dijo Miguel, “pero eso no es mentir.”

“No me refiero a eso,” dijo Javier, sacando las cosas de la bolsa. Hizo una mueca al ver un sobre con el membrete de la CIA dirigido a Diego. Seguramente, la información sobre Clara Torres.

“Es nuestro jefe,” siguió Miguel. “Seguro que tiene información que no puede darnos. Y se ha arriesgado más que ninguno de nosotros.”

“Sí, ese es su trabajo. Pero no el mío. No sé vosotros, pero yo no vine aquí voluntariamente. Me garantizaron que recuperaría mi vida y ahora me encuentro que ni siquiera Diego sabe dar una respuesta clara,” siguió Javier.

“Yo tampoco vine voluntariamente,” intervino Tony. “Aunque doy por perdido mi trabajo. No sé qué haré ahora, cuando todo esto termine.”

Miguel les observó. Ambos parecían realmente preocupados. No lo había pensado, para él era su mundo, era lo que quería hacer, confiaba y entendía a Diego, sabía el significado que tenía ser el jefe de operaciones. Ya lo había visto antes en su unidad.

“Maldita sea,” masculló Javier.

Cogiendo el sobre que iba dirigido a Diego, salió y se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe. Tocó en la puerta y entró sin esperar. Como suponía, le encontró encogido en la cama, gimiendo de dolor. “Maldita sea,” bramó por segunda vez, mientras buscaba una jeringuilla y un potente analgésico que no pensó tener que usar. Lo preparó rápidamente y cogiéndole el brazo, le inyectó la medicación. Obligándole a estirarse sobre la cama, intentó encontrar dónde estaba el problema en esa ocasión, pero allí poco podría hacer. “Si sigues así, tendrás que ir a un hospital,” le dijo. “Aquí no puedo hacer mucho. ¿Has vomitado?”

Diego negó con la cabeza. Notaba como el dolor comenzaba a remitir, al tiempo que el sopor de la medicación le dejaba somnoliento. “¿qué me has inyectado?” murmuró.

“Es un analgésico bestial, te quitará el dolor, pero también te hará dormir,” le respondió Javier levantándose.

“No quiero dormir,” murmuró Diego mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

Javier le observó un momento desde la puerta, no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Bajó y cogió su portátil. “Voy a trabajar arriba,” les dijo a Tony y a Miguel.

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó Tony.

“Si no le baja la inflamación y no come, tendrán que sacarle de aquí y llevarle a un hospital,” respondió. “Aquí no puedo hacer mucho por él. ¿Hay arroz?”

“Sí,” respondió Miguel, abriendo un armario y sacando un paquete. “Eso me recuerda al arroz con pollo que me daban de pequeño cuando me ponía malo.” Hizo una mueca.

“Bien, creo que voy a empezar a trabajar en ese informe,” anunció Tony. “Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré. Me habría gustado saber qué más tenía que decirnos Diego,” siguió.

“Ahora no podrá, se ha quedado dormido con el analgésico que le acabo de dar,” le dijo Javier, claramente contrariado. “Tendrás que esperar.”

“Seguramente tendrá una explicación para todo esto, Javier.” Le animó Miguel. “En ocasiones hemos tenido que hacer alguna instrucción que nos ordenaba nuestro jefe y que aparentemente no tenía sentido pero…”

“Soy marine Miguel,” le interrumpió Javier. “En la reserva, pero sé perfectamente la responsabilidad que tiene un jefe de operaciones. No es por Diego, pero él es la CIA y son ellos quienes nos metieron en esto.”

“Vale,” admitió Miguel, un poco sorprendido por la revelación que acababa de hacer Javier. Sabía que era médico aunque no militar. “No vamos a discutir aquí. Le preguntaremos cuando esté mejor, y tendrá que aclararnos más cosas.”

…………..

Diego seguía durmiendo cuando Javier entró en la habitación y despejó la mesa. Colocó su portátil y lo encendió. No pretendía cargar contra Diego, pero tenía 45 años y reclamaba recuperar su vida.

 

_Flashback_

**_Orlando, Florida. 13 de junio de 2005_ **

_A las 10:30 de la mañana, su turno de 24 horas llegaba a su fin. Estaba cansado, pero su último paciente saldría de la consulta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Peter Andrews, el pequeño de 9 años que un rato antes había entrado en urgencias con un brazo doblado de una forma muy poco natural, salía ahora con una escayola de la que presumir con sus compañeros de clase._

_Lavándose las manos, retiró los restos del producto y tras secarse, se quitó la bata y guardó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa en una carpeta. Apagando la luz, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su consulta, saludando a varios compañeros en su recorrido. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el día que le quedaba por delante. Lo sensato sería irse a casa y descansar, pero temía las pesadillas que le asaltarían, algo en lo que había estado pensando todo el día._

_Laura estaría comenzando su jornada, aunque recordó que habían quedado para tomar algo en el Starbucks frente a su trabajo. Hacía solo tres meses que la había conocido, una vez que se había forzado a sí mismo a pasar página sin sentir que estaba traicionando sus recuerdos. Pero era su aniversario, el día que todo terminó. Sin pensarlo, se vio girando un anillo inexistente en su dedo, recordando aromas, sonidos, las risas de Patricia mientras su madre trenzaba su pelo y charlaban despreocupadamente, la calidez, su piel, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo que conocía tan bien… la experiencia de la distancia, aquel maldito destino en una base de la OTAN en Alemania… la carta… la renuncia… la muerte… el duelo…_

_Un carraspeo tras él, le hizo regresar de golpe al presente, a su despacho, al final de una jornada agotadora. “Diga,” se dirigió a la enfermera mientras presionaba sus ojos humedecidos por el recuerdo. Ella sabía bien, le conocía hacía años, pero no dijo nada. “Doctor, estos son los expedientes de los pacientes que vendrán pasado mañana.”_

_“Claro, gracias, Louise,” dijo, cogiéndolos y metiéndolos en su maletín._

_“También he recogido esto para usted,” siguió ella tendiéndole un sobre donde pudo leer su nombre._

_“¿Lo ha traído alguien?” preguntó, al reparar que no venía de correos._

_“La dejaron en mostrador, doctor, un mensajero.”_

_“Bien, gracias,” dijo él guardándola en su maletín. “Me voy a casa, ha sido una jornada larga, buenos días Louise.”_

_“Descanse, doctor.”_

_Una hora después, sentado en el Starbucks donde había quedado con Laura, se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su mejor día. Y no era justo que ella lo pagara. Haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó sonreír, y seguir el tema de conversación que ella le daba y al que apenas atendía. Su mente regresaba a aquellos viejos tiempos, ochos años atrás, aquella llamada desde Estados Unidos, el viaje de regreso, la identificación de los cadáveres, la casa calcinada… su mujer, su hija, su mundo. Todo había desaparecido._

_“¿Qué?” preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Laura le miraba fijamente._

_“¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás… estás muy ausente. Oye, debes estar agotado. Mejor, ve a casa y duerme. Yo abro la tienda en 20 minutos y…”_

_“Perdona, no es culpa tuya. Es que… hoy…hoy es el aniversario de… bueno…” se maldijo de sentirse tan frágil, ella no tenía la culpa y se merecía una explicación._

_“Oh, vaya. No lo sabía,” ella sonrió adivinando y puso su mano sobre la de él, cálida y confortable, exactamente como habría hecho Eleanor. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hacía ocho años, y aún no lo había superado. “Lo siento,” murmuró._

_“Ve a casa, descansa. Te llamaré luego y si quieres, damos un paseo, charlamos, lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?”  dijo ella._

_Se habían conocido por casualidad, cuando había llevado a la consulta a su hijo Andy. El niño no tenía más que unos rasguños tras caerse de la bicicleta, pero ella estaba preocupada. Su padre aprovechaba cualquier incidente por pequeño que fuera para intentar quitarle la custodia del pequeño. Una lucha, en la que aún estaba inmersa._

_No recordó la carta que le había entregado la enfermera hasta que, al sacar las cosas de su maletín al llegar a casa, se cayó al suelo._

_Recogiéndola, miró el sobre, sin más mancha que su nombre impreso en él y frunció el ceño. Al abrirlo, reparó en el papel oficial de Defensa. Contó mentalmente los años que llevaba en la reserva, no era difícil. Lo había dejado todo con la muerte de Eleanor y Patricia._

_La carta iba firmada por un general a quien no conocía y le citaban 24 horas después en una dirección en Nueva York. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿qué querrían de él ahora? ¿Y por qué en Nueva York? Junto a la carta, un billete de ida a la ciudad de los rascacielos._

_Fin del flashback_

¿A partir de donde tenía que comenzar a escribir? ¿Desde que recibió aquella carta? ¿Desde que conoció a Diego? ¿Desde que llegó a la isla? Sí, ese parecía un buen punto de partida.

Dos horas después, había realizado un esbozo de la misión que habían llevado a cabo. Repasando sus notas, se preguntó de nuevo hasta donde Diego había previsto su situación, hasta donde la CIA era capaz de forzar a sus agentes, con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Podían haberle perdido, Diego Hernández por Andrés Miranda. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pensando qué habría sido de ellos si su jefe no hubiera regresado. Únicamente él sabía lo que tendrían que hacer.

El efecto del analgésico empezaba a dejar de hacer efecto y Diego comenzó a revolverse en la cama. Levantándose se acercó a él y cogiéndole el brazo le tomó el pulso. Una mano en su frente le indicó que, por fortuna, no tenía fiebre, lo cual indicaba que no había infección y las heridas curaban bien. Abriendo los ojos, Diego le miró con cierta desconfianza, quizás merecida. La discusión que habían tenido aquella mañana seguía muy viva entre ellos.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?” le preguntó.

“Dímelo tú,” gruñó Diego.

“Te dolerá un tiempo, es lo que te puedo decir. Pero creo que te pondrás bien. No tienes infección y no tienes fiebre. La inflamación aún no ha remitido y no puedo decirte exactamente por qué te duele tanto el estómago, pero espero que al bajar la inflamación se te vaya pasando,” le dijo Javier. “Pero esa es la apreciación de un médico sin demasiados medios en este momento. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?”

“Ahora… ahora bien, creo,” respondió Diego, frunciendo el ceño.

“Oye, siento lo de antes, pero tienes que entender que tus argumentos son poco consistentes. Y yo necesito respuestas, tan claras como las que acabo de darte yo.”

“Esta mañana no me dejaste terminar,” empezó Diego incorporándose en la cama. “Que esté enfermo no significa que no pueda hacer mi trabajo, Javier. Como bien me dijiste, el médico eres tú y en ese terreno mandas, pero yo soy responsable de todo el equipo, vamos a estar aquí dentro no sé cuántos días y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad de la manera que lo hiciste. Estoy enfermo, pero ni un solo momento he dejado a un lado mis responsabilidades. Creo que… necesito tiempo, pero tiempo es lo que no tengo. Intento mantenerme en pie y activo, quedarme tumbado en una cama no ayudará en nada, menos cuando se cuestionan mis decisiones o mis explicaciones, y esto no se me puede ir de las manos. ¿Te queda claro?”

Javier iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Miguel asomó la cabeza por la puerta. “Hey, vamos a comer algo, ¿te apuntas?” le preguntó a Javier.

“Sí, claro. Te prepararé algo a ti también,” respondió Javier, dirigiéndose a Diego.

“Ahora bajo,” dijo él, levantándose, “voy a darme una ducha primero.”

Miguel miró a Javier interrogándole con la mirada, pero éste no hizo ningún gesto. La seriedad que había entre los dos hombres, hizo pensar a Miguel que sus diferencias estaban aún lejos de resolverse.

Mientras bajaban, quiso compartir con Javier las impresiones que un rato antes había compartido con Tony.

“Hemos estado trabajando en el informe que nos pidió Diego que elaboráramos y, aunque al principio pensé que se trataría de otra paranoia de Tony, lo cierto es que no le falta razón en su apreciación.”

Los dos escucharon como la puerta de la habitación de Diego se cerraba y se miraron con preocupación. Javier movió la cabeza pensativo. “¿Sabes cuál fue la justificación para enviarnos allí?”

“Había un topo, o más,” recordó Miguel, con una mueca.

“Sí, y no había tiempo de averiguar en quien podían o no confiar y por eso nos llamaron a nosotros. Y no había tiempo porque a Miranda le estaban dando tantas palizas en prisión que temieron por su vida,” le dijo Javier.

Miguel asintió.

“¿Y sabes qué? No recibió ni la tercera parte de lo que le han hecho a Diego. Miranda podía seguir en prisión el tiempo suficiente para investigar, averiguar quien o quienes eran los traidores y sacarle de allí. Aquí pasa algo, Miguel.”

“¿Qué sabrá Diego?” preguntó éste.

“Se lo preguntaremos. Antes me dijo que no le dejamos terminar la reunión esta mañana. No está falto de razón, pero me preocupa su salud y no puedo hacer mucho más que observar. Si tiene alguna lesión interna más allá de lo que puedo palpar, no tengo medios de averiguarlo y menos de tratarlo.”

“Quizás es pronto,” dijo Miguel.

“Espero que sea eso.”

Entraban en la cocina cuando escucharon el grito de Diego. Se miraron alarmados, mientras Tony, que estaba en la parte posterior entró rápidamente en la casa.

“¡Tony, sube!” oyeron que llamaba imperiosamente Diego.

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, Tony ni siquiera tocó en la puerta. Miguel y Javier le siguieron.

En la habitación no había nadie, pero el sonido de la ducha, le dio una pista clara. Abriendo la puerta que daba al baño, Tony sintió el vapor del agua caliente y las letras que le señalaba Diego desde el interior, dibujadas en la mampara de la ducha. Leyéndolas del revés, entendió lo que éste le pedía. Asintió rápidamente, no era el único paranoico en aquella casa. “¡Dile a Javier que estoy vomitando sangre!” gritó, “ahggg, me duele mucho!” siguió.

Tony salió de la habitación mientras un alarmado Javier intentaba entrar, pero le hizo una seña. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mirando a su alrededor, comenzó a mover muebles y retirar cosas, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió. Se lo enseñó a Miguel y a Javier. Miguel se unió entonces a Tony, mientras Javier seguía el juego. Entrando en el baño, se encontró a Diego que ya había salido de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura. “¿Qué te ocurre?” preguntó.

“No sé, no sé… me encuentro muy mal, mi estómago…” se quejó Diego, aunque sólo era su voz la que mostraba dolor.

“Será mejor que te acuestes, esto no me gusta nada, quizás tengas una hemorragia interna. Necesitas ir a un hospital, Diego, aquí no voy a poder hacer nada por ti,” dijo entendiendo el juego que pretendía su jefe, aunque sin entender nada.

“¿Me moriré?” preguntó él, mientras se sentaba en la cama, escudriñando a su alrededor. De repente, todo le pareció sospechoso. Se levantó, cogió el arma que despreocupadamente había sacado del armario el día anterior. Tenía sus huellas, pensó. Cerrando los ojos, intentó tranquilizarse. Pero había escuchado las palabras de Miguel cuando abandonaban la habitación y era algo en lo que él había estado pensando mientras la noche anterior redactaba su informe, después de leer los perfiles completos de sus compañeros. Nunca se fió y ahora se alegraba de haber desconfiado y tomado todas las medidas que pudo. Aunque no sería suficiente. Ahora tendría que elaborar otro plan. Un plan para burlar a la mismísima Agencia Central de Inteligencia.

“No voy a decir eso, Diego. En condiciones normales, si estuvieras en un hospital, esto se resuelve operando y listo. Pero aquí… no sé que decirte. Solicitaré una ambulancia y se lo entregaré al mensajero si ese es nuestro único contacto con el exterior.”

Escucharon los pasos de Miguel, subiendo las escalera. “No hay nada.”

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Diego.

“Sí, señor, estoy seguro.”

“Bien, bajemos,” ordenó Diego con cierto tono de alivio, cogiendo el sobre que le habían dejado aquella mañana. Sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír pensando en el número que acababa de montar.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En la cocina, delante de un plato de arroz caldoso que miraba con desagrado, intentando seguir las órdenes de Javier y comer algo, Diego decidió continuar con la reunión que aquella mañana habían interrumpido.

“Os preguntaréis qué está pasando,” empezó. Sintió los tres pares de ojos sobre él. “Los teléfonos siguen libres, ¿verdad?” preguntó.

“Sí, como usted ordenó señor,” respondió Tony en un tono tan serio que hizo sonreír a Diego.

“Cuando nos reunimos por última vez antes de comenzar esta misión, os pedí que hicierais una cosa. ¿Lo hicisteis?”

“Sí,” respondió Miguel, recordándolo al instante. “Yo también,” Javier frunció el ceño.

“¿Tony?”

“No… no se me ocurrió nadie, señor, lo siento.”

“Bien, no te preocupes, esto también va de eso, me temo. No quería comentaros nada hasta estar absolutamente seguro y poder tener alguna solución que darlos. Aún no tengo esa solución, pero debemos hablar. He estado repasando vuestros perfiles, elaborando mi informe y sacando conclusiones. Desde el principio de esta operación decidí tomar algunas medidas por mi cuenta. Una de ellas era esa. Ahora, en este momento, y antes de que Tony conecte nuestros móviles a la Agencia, quiero que hagáis una llamada. Haced saber a esa persona que elegisteis que estáis bien, que estáis de vuelta, pero que de momento vuestra situación os impide regresar a casa, pero que estáis bien. No desveléis nada relacionado con la misión, lo entenderán. Haced que lo entiendan, ¿de acuerdo? Es… es importante.”

“Ahora,” dijo intentando sonreír, al ver que ninguno de ellos se movía.

Miguel sacó el teléfono. “¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?” dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

“Por supuesto,” accedió Diego.

Javier y Miguel salieron de la habitación mientras Tony se quedaba con Diego, que se dispuso a acabar con aquel insípido plato de arroz.

“Y tú, ¿no vas a llamar a nadie?” preguntó Tony.

“Sí, déjame comer primero. Si lo dejo, no sé si luego podré hacerlo,” respondió Diego con una mueca. “En cuanto te devuelvan los móviles, los conectas, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Qué está ocurriendo, Diego?” preguntó Tony.

“Sinceramente, no esperaban que regresáramos.” Le respondió Diego. No era algo que quisiera decirles en aquel momento, pero estaba claro que ellos lo habían deducido. “Lo siento,” añadió.

Tony parpadeó. Su paranoia se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, un miedo muy real. Viendo a Diego comiendo tranquilamente frente suyo, le hizo parecer un idiota, pero recordó que él debía estar entrenado para algo que él nunca pensó que haría. “¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

“Pensaré en algo, pero seguro que vas a tener que poner en práctica tus habilidades,” le dijo Diego. “Déjame mi teléfono,” continuó señalando su móvil en la mesa que estaba delante del televisor.

“Gracias,” dijo levantándose cuando Tony se lo acercó. Marcó un número y esperó pacientemente. Sabía que al otro lado de la línea, su receptor tardaría algo en responder a la llamada, posiblemente haciéndose mil preguntas, sorprendido y aliviado.

Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió su superior al ver su nombre en la pantalla del móvil. Levantó un dedo, interrumpiendo una explicación, se dio la vuelta y casi susurró su nombre. Diego sonrió. “Estoy de vuelta, tendrás noticias mías,” dijo y seguidamente cortó la llamada.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Tony.

“Lo suficiente,” respondió Diego. Tanto Javier como Miguel regresaban de hacer sus respectivas llamadas. “¿Cómo ha ido?” se interesó Diego. Javier hizo una mueca y Miguel asintió con la cabeza. “Bien, saben que estáis aquí, eso no lo olvidarán. Es importante.”

Era la segunda vez que lo decía. Javier reparó en el plato vacío y suspiró. Al menos, eso iba bien.

“Bueno,” les dijo Diego. “Voy a aprovechar que la Agencia ha tenido la delicadeza de enviarme nuestra documentación para hacer las presentaciones. A partir de ahora, Javier, Tony, Miguel,… Diego… son nombres que no volveremos a pronunciar. Quise de entrada hablaros en español y que nos conociéramos por los nombres que usaríamos en la isla para evitar cualquier error. Disponíamos de muy poco tiempo y esa es una medida de seguridad sencilla y eficaz.”

Los tres asintieron.

“Pero eso se ha acabado. Soldado Alex Córdoba,” nombró tendiéndole su documentación a Miguel. “Capitán Jason Díaz, doctor,” continuó. Javier tomó la documentación que Diego le daba sintiendo que las cosas estaban volviendo a la realidad en aquel preciso instante. “Patrick González, programador de videojuegos y hacker profesional, lo has hecho bien Patrick. Felicidades, ha sido un gran trabajo y no dudes que intentaré recompensarte por ello.”

Tony recogió sus documentos y los examinó minuciosamente. “Gracias, señor,” dijo torpemente.

Diego se había referido especialmente a él, porque aún notaba su mirada culpable por el desliz con Clara y no quería que se sintiera así. Le necesitaba en plena forma.

“Por mi parte,” hizo una pausa antes de continuar, pensando en la repercusión de lo que iba a decir, “siento deciros que no soy un agente de la CIA. Mi nombre es Danny Taylor y trabajo en la unidad de Personas Desaparecidas del FBI, en Nueva York.”

 

_Flashback_

**_Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York, 2 de junio de 2005_ **

_Dirigiéndose hacia una de las salas de interrogatorios, mientras leía algunas cuestiones interesantes sobre el detenido, otro agente le salió al paso: “La lista de llamadas desde el móvil de Ward en la semana del 23 al 29 de mayo,” le dijo, tendiéndole un folio. Repasándola rápidamente, reparó en un número que se repetía varias veces, y lo añadió a su lista mental de preguntas. “Esto también es para usted, señor,” el agente le dejó entonces un sobre cerrado y desapareció. Sin distintivo alguno, únicamente llevaba su nombre impreso en él. Rasgó el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Era breve: una cita de la cual no debía dar cuenta, el día 4 de junio a las 9 de la noche. El lugar le llamó la atención, por lo familiar que le resultó. El firmante, aún más: Robert Conrad, un policía de Nueva York al que había conocido mientras preparaba las pruebas físicas de evaluación que habían realizado a mediados de mayo._

_Si no se hubiese tomado tan en serio aquellas pruebas, probablemente nunca habría recibido esa carta y nunca se habría visto forzado a aceptar aquella misión sin ser acusado de no estar verdaderamente comprometido con su país, o peor aún, de ser sospechoso de contraespionaje, tal y como se podían interpretar las palabras de su interlocutor._

_Cuando le contó a su superior lo que ocurría, sin darle demasiados detalles, éste se puso furioso, aunque entendió que su agente no tenía en aquel momento otra opción. Confiar en él de aquella manera, contraviniendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, era el único consuelo que le quedaba en un intento de apaciguar el miedo que en realidad tenía._

_Fin del flashback_

**Manhattan, Nueva York, Oficinas del FBI. 25 de febrero de 2005**

Desde el exterior de la sala de interrogatorios, Martin Fitzgerald observaba impaciente como Vivian Johnson y Danny Taylor  intentaban sacar información útil de un pandillero del Bronx, una pista que les llevara hasta Anna Perkins, la joven de 17 años desaparecida desde hacía 38 horas.

Para el supervisor del equipo, Jack Malone, 40 horas marcaba el límite entre encontrar a una persona con vida o no. Y se acercaban peligrosamente a ese límite. Su mano derecha, Vivian Johnson también lo sabía y presionaba al muchacho, mientras que Danny Taylor, acostumbrado a tratar con esos chicos jugaba el papel más confidente.

Atento al interrogatorio, Martin no reparó en su compañera, Sam Spade, acercándose a él. “¿Cómo va?” preguntó ella, observando a sus compañeros a través del cristal.

“Poli bueno, poli malo. Si ellos no le sacan nada, no sé quien lo va a hacer,” respondió él.

Sam se habría echado a reír, si no fuera por la situación en la que estaban. No se esperaba esa reacción de Martin. “Vivian y Danny no son infalibles, sólo están más acostumbrados a tratar con gente así. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta a qué se dedicaba Danny antes de unirse al FBI?”

Martin la miró sorprendido. Era cierto que había sido el último en unirse al equipo, pero de eso ya habían pasado dos años y mucho habían vivido juntos para tener una idea bastante aproximada de dónde provenía su compañero. Pensó si se habría perdido algo, algo que Sam sabía y él no. “Era poli, ¿no? No, espera, estudiaba Derecho… vale, ¿a qué?” preguntó, finalmente.

“Adivínalo,” le propuso ella.

“No lo sabes,” le dijo él, dándose cuenta de que ella se estaba burlando de él.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y salió Vivian. “¿Os suena un tal Mark Whalberg?”

“¿El actor?” preguntó Sam sorprendida.

“No. Es un gorila que trabaja de portero en una discoteca del sur de Manhattan, ‘Plastik’. Este tipo dice que es su primo. Dice que Anna Perkins pasó la noche con él,” les dijo Vivian.

“¿Y por qué ha tardado tanto en decirlo?” preguntó Martin, mientras se dirigían a la salida en busca del tal Whalberg.

“Se llevó la pasta y la droga que la chica llevaba encima. Vendió la droga y esta mañana aparecieron dos fiambres en el descampado donde vendió las papelinas,” les explicó Vivian.

“¿Droga? ¿Dónde consiguió Anna Perkins la droga? ¿Para qué la quería? Su perfil no indica que consumiera o traficara…” empezó Martin.

Sam le dirigió una mirada tan significativa como extraña y Martin no pudo evitar recordar la pregunta que le había hecho sobre Danny. ‘No, Danny jamás jugaría con drogas,’ se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Pandillero? Podría ser, por lo que había dejado entrever en alguna ocasión, pero drogas… drogas, no. Ni hablar’.

“Martin, abre la puerta,” le ordenó Sam, esperando a su compañero que se había quedado ensimismado junto al coche.

……………

“¿De qué la conoce?” preguntó Martin.

“¿Quién dice que la conozco?” respondió con desdén Whalberg.

“Sabemos que pasó la noche con usted, señor Whalberg. Así que o colabora o se convierte usted en nuestro principal sospechoso,” le dijo Sam.

“¿Qué le ha pasado?” preguntó Whalberg.

“Ha desaparecido,” le dijo Martin. “Conteste a nuestra pregunta.”

Whalberg comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, antes incluso de que Martin hubiera terminado de hablar.

“Y es una menor,” dijo Sam. Ese tipo la estaba hartando.

“Y una mierda es menor, de menor no tiene nada. Esa sabía muy bien lo que hacía. ¿Quién la busca? ¿El cabrón de su viejo?”

Sam sintió una punzada de rabia, pero la pregunta la hizo situarse en su propia historia, en su propia adolescencia cuando intentó huir de casa. ¿Habían hecho bien el perfil de Anna Perkins? ¿Les había engañado el señor Perkins cuando había denunciado su desaparición? Se estremeció ante la duda, pero nadie lo notó.

“Oiga, sólo queremos encontrarla. Y sí, es una menor. Si su padre es lo que usted dice ya nos ocuparemos, pero si sabe algo y a la chica le ocurre cualquier percance, será usted cómplice. Yo de usted, nos diría algo,” insistió Martin.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Whalberg después de un momento. “No quiero líos. Le di algo de dinero para el autobús, me dijo que se iba con su novio… a San Francisco, creo.”

“¿En autobús?”

“Eso dijo. A San Francisco. Un viaje de largo recorrido,” Whalberg arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo que fumaba al suelo y exhaló la última bocanada de humo sobre los dos agentes sin el menor respeto.

Sam y Martin abandonaron aquel lugar y se dirigieron hacia la estación de autobuses que Whalberg les había finalmente indicado, mientras Jack y Vivian examinaban las opciones que la joven tendría si quería dirigirse a San Francisco. No eran pocas, pero Danny, con la ayuda del técnico informático, Tom, fueron priorizando aquellas que tenían más probabilidades.

Un reconocimiento positivo por parte de un empleado de la venta de tickets en la estación, abrió una esperanza a encontrar a la chica, la cual, probablemente había huido voluntariamente y no correría el peligro que unas horas antes parecía.

“Una vez hice algo parecido,” dijo de repente Sam a Martin, mientras conducían. Llevaba un rato callada y él empezaba a preguntarse por qué.

El la miró sin encontrar las palabras. El también habría querido huir de su casa, pero siempre tuvo a su tía Bonnie y a sus primas. Su huida consistía en pasar prácticamente toda su adolescencia con ellos, en lugar de con sus padres, aunque dudaba que éstos reparasen en su ausencia, realmente. En cualquier caso, intuía que las razones de Sam nada tenían que ver con las suyas.

“¿Y regresaste?” preguntó él, finalmente.

“Mi madre me recogió en la parada del autobús, no muy lejos de casa. La siguiente vez, no regresé. Dime Danny,” su móvil había comenzado a sonar y Sam leyó el nombre de su compañero en la pantalla. Escuchando atentamente la información que su compañero le dio, le hizo una seña a Martin para que girara a la derecha. Cortando la comunicación, le indicó a Martin lo que Danny le había explicado. “Tomaron la línea 105 hacia Harrisburg en Pensilvania. Pararán en Trenton, dice Danny que hay un cambio de conductor allí.”

“New Jersey, allá vamos,” dijo Martin, conectando la sirena.

……………..

Danny miraba con suspicacia al señor Perkins, desde que Sam le había transmitido lo que Whalberg pensaba de él. Había decidido que aquel tipo le caía tan mal como bien el pandillero al que habían interrogado un rato antes Vivian y él, aunque eso no lo reconocería. Los tiempos de correr delante del dueño de la licorería primero y de la policía después habían quedado bien lejanos.

“¿De verdad vamos a traer a esa chica aquí?” preguntó con disgusto.

“He consultado con los servicios sociales. No figura ninguna denuncia, ningún altercado del que ellos tengan constancia. Sólo es la palabra de ese tal Whalberg, o lo que fuera que le dijera la chica… además llevaba droga encima, ella tampoco es que sea un angelito,” le dijo Vivian.

“Ya,” dijo pensativo Danny, no muy convencido.

“Por cierto, no te vayas aún. Jack quiere hablar con vosotros,” le dijo.

Danny frunció el ceño. “¿Con nosotros, con quien?”

“Nos tocado la evaluación anual, por sorteo,” le anunció Vivian con una sonrisa burlona. “Bueno, os ha tocado.”

“¿Qué evaluación?” preguntó Danny nervioso. Ella se echó a reír, sabía lo poco que le gustaban a Danny las evaluaciones, ya lo había notado con las psicológicas semestrales, aunque estas tenían un componente diferente.

“Este año nos ha tocado a nosotros, las evaluaciones se celebrarán en dos meses. También Sacramento y Springfield han sido seleccionadas. A ellos se unirán aquellas divisiones que lo han solicitado voluntariamente.” Jack les había reunido en su despacho, una vez concluido el último caso en el que habían estado trabajando sin descanso las últimas 42 horas. A cada uno les repartió un dosier con la información correspondiente.

“Es para actualizar vuestros expedientes, no es nada complicado para vosotros. Pero es también una oportunidad, si estáis buscando un ascenso o solicitar un traslado,” les explicó.

“Esto va a parecer los Juegos Olímpicos,” dijo Danny con fastidio.

“También hay pruebas escritas, legislación, estrategia y procedimiento, pruebas psicológicas…” objetó Martin, leyendo el contenido del dosier.

“Por descontado,” siguió Danny en el mismo tono. “¿Qué demonios es todo esto, Jack?”

“¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vas al gimnasio, Danny?” preguntó Sam con una sonrisa burlona. “Y no me refiero al de tu barrio,”

Danny frunció el ceño.

“¿Recuerdas las técnicas de defensa personal, de resistencia… todas esas cosas que te enseñaron en Quantico?” le preguntó ella.

“Vamos chicos,” dijo Jack. “Será como un juego, pero Sam tiene razón, Danny. A veces no basta con el día a día, no debes bajar la guardia.”

“Yo no he bajado la guardia,” protestó Danny.

“¿Probamos?” le desafió Sam.

“Ni hablar. Me voy a casa. ¿puedo irme?” preguntó dirigiéndose a Jack.

También se encontró con una sonrisa burlona de su jefe. “Por supuesto.”

………………….

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York, 3 de abril de 2005**

“Martin y yo vamos a la galería de tiro, ¿te apuntas?” preguntó Sam.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Jack les había dado aquel dosier y las apuestas sobre cual de las tres sedes conseguiría las puntuaciones más elevadas había elevado unas simples evaluaciones a la categoría de competición.

“¿Por qué no hacéis un combinado?” les propuso Vivian. “Yo lo supervisaré,” se ofreció. “Vamos, no es habitual que tengamos tanto tiempo libre como hoy,” siguió.

Danny miró la hora. “Es cierto, aún es temprano. Y será más divertido que acertar a una diana inmóvil.”

Dos horas más tarde, Vivian observaba sorprendida los resultados. Habían tenido ocasión de practicar un combinado y también afinar su puntería con la diana, no sin aguantar las protestas de Danny, después de divertirse un rato.

“Vaya… Sacramento y Springfield tendrán que emplearse a fondo, si repetís estos resultados en las evaluaciones. ¿Os apetece tomar algo y lo celebramos?” sugirió.

“Claro,” accedió Sam.

“Sí, danos 10 minutos para cambiarnos. ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Backstreet?” comentó Martin. “Esta cerca y…”

“Eh… yo,… yo tengo que irme, lo siento chicos,” Interrumpió Danny. Por nada del mundo entraría en Backstreet. Servían un whiskey al que era difícil resistirse.

Los tres le miraron, esperando algo más. “He quedado,” añadió él.

……………..

“Raro,” dijo Sam.

Martin asintió, preguntándose si Sam conocía la peligrosa relación que había tenido Danny con el alcohol. Hacía poco Danny le había hecho una confesión que si bien sospechaba no dejó de resultarle incómodo. No sabía si era el hecho de que continuara acudiendo a Alcohólicos Anónimos después de tantos años o el esfuerzo que había de hacer diariamente para no sucumbir al fuerte deseo de tomar un trago de alcohol. Si él lo sabía, probablemente Sam también. En cualquier caso, Danny había salido con ellos en más de una ocasión sin mayor problema. “Raro,” concluyó en voz alta.

“¿Por qué iba a serlo? Vuestro compañero tiene vida social, no como vosotros,” objetó Vivian con una sonrisa burlona. “Raro es el resultado de las prácticas que acabáis de hacer, creo que vuestro compañero se está preparando a fondo. Ha obtenido un 100%.”

“Wow,” exclamó Sam. “Y eso que no quería hacer las pruebas.”

“A Danny no le gusta que le evalúen, ya sabes como se pone,” objetó Martin.

“Sí, pero si no le dan otra opción, se prepara bien,” dijo Vivian. “Tampoco le gusta perder,” añadió con una sonrisa.

No, a Danny Taylor no le gustaba perder, pero en su escala de valores, según él, era quien menos posibilidades tenía de nada. Sin desmerecer el trabajo de sus compañeros, ellos además tenían algo de lo que él carecía. Vivian era la mano derecha de Jack, Sam era su ojito derecho y Martin… bueno, Martin, aunque intentaba desligarse, era el hijo del Director Adjunto del FBI. ¿Quién era Danny Taylor? Sabía qué papel jugaba y si quería afianzar posiciones no le quedaban más opciones que sobresalir en todo lo que pudiera, para poder mantenerse igual. No quería cambios, quería aquello. Y no facilitaría ninguna excusa para quedarse fuera.

Había quedado, sí. En un gimnasio cercano a su casa, en su barrio, como decía Sam. Allí llevaba preparándose desde que aquel dosier cayó en sus manos. Defensa personal, boxeo, resistencia, y unas carreras antes de comenzar su jornada de trabajo cada día, iban poniendo a punto una anatomía genéticamente generosa en su respuesta.

………….

Fue en aquel gimnasio donde, a finales del mes de abril, conoció a Robert Conrad, por casualidad, una noche en que el hombre le vio entrenando y le propuso ejercitar un cuerpo a cuerpo. Una casualidad que no lo era tanto, aunque en aquel momento Danny no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba fraguando. En aquel primer encuentro, Conrad le dio una buena paliza en el ring.

**FBI. Nueva York, mayo de 2005**

No ganaron. Sacramento se llevó el primer lugar en las pruebas físicas, y Springfield en las teóricas. Pero aún así, hubo alguien que consiguió el 100% a nivel individual en todas ellas. Danny Taylor.

Nadie reparó en ello cuando fueron saliendo las calificaciones individuales, según se realizaban las pruebas. Ni siquiera Danny lo esperaba, habida cuenta de lo mal que había realizado una prueba personal de la que había salido protestando, habitual en él cada vez que le intentaban sonsacar algo de su vida personal.

Había agotado el tiempo de la prueba delante de una sola pregunta que se le hacía incómoda y no acertaba a dar con la razón de ello. Solo había 4 personas en la sala y una era él, delante de aquel maldito cuestionario, sintiendo los ojos de los tres miembros del tribunal sobre él, pendientes de que por fin, lo entregara. Sintió a dos de sus compañeros levantándose y mentalmente reparó en que sólo quedaba él y una chica tres filas atrás. “Si tuvieras que confiar tu vida a una sola persona, ¿quién sería esa persona?” Después de cuatro horas, aún no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta y realmente deseaba contestarla pero el interés que podría tener el FBI en ello le hacía desconfiar. Podría ser una pregunta recurrente, pero a él no se lo pareció. No se lo pareció ninguna de las preguntas, ninguna de las pruebas, ninguno de los ejercicios que habían realizado esos días. Tampoco le pareció una competición. Y ahora estaba bloqueado. La otra chica se levantó, entregó su cuestionario y tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él.

La respuesta que finalmente escribió era la única posible en aquel instante de paranoia que sufría y no encontró justificación al ver su calificación en aquella prueba: 100%. No podía ser, Fox Mulder era un personaje de ficción.

“82% de media,” había presumido Martin, quien se había detenido a buscar todas sus calificaciones y calcularlo, antes de recibir la comunicación oficial. “84,” se burló Sam. “Y te gané en la prueba de estrategia.” Danny no abrió la boca, ni siquiera había mirado los resultados antes de recibir el certificado con sus calificaciones y la media total. Pero alguien sí que los había mirado. Alguien que había intervenido su teléfono, su ordenador, había instalado una pequeña cámara sobre su mesa de trabajo, en su casa, alguien que le había perseguido en el último mesy había seguido con atención aquellas pruebas. Alguien que le había tumbado en un ring y que se había sorprendido de la resistencia que el joven demostró.

Robert Conrad había encontrado a su jefe de operaciones.

………………..

**30 de mayo 2005. Langley, Virginia. Sede oficial de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia.**

Examinando el dosier que le había dejado su agente, John Davis, responsable de zona de la CIA y superior directo de Robert Conrad, entendió las razones que le habían llevado a elegirle como jefe de operaciones. Aun así, tenía sus dudas.

“Está bien, veo que cumple todos los requisitos que le expuse, Conrad, pero este hombre no tiene experiencia alguna en dirección ni en liderazgo de grupo,” dijo, sin levantar la vista del dosier que continuaba leyendo.

“Ha obtenido un 100% en las pruebas de evaluación. No es algo habitual, no será difícil prepararle para esta misión,” objetó el Director del FBI, John McAllister. Que hubiesen elegido para desarrollar aquella misión a un agente de su ámbito le complacía y disgustaba a un tiempo. No querría perder a alguien tan valioso.

“Y usted quería alguien no vinculado,” comentó el general Moore.

“Pero el tiempo apremia, desde que pusimos en marcha esta operación, ya ha pasado más de un mes. Y si tenemos que perder tiempo en formar a este agente, ¿cuándo dispondremos de un equipo que enviar a la isla en condiciones?” reflexionó Davis.

“Déjelo de mi mano, trabajaré personalmente con él. Le puedo asegurar, señor, que mi impresión es que en dos meses tendrá usted un equipo listo par…”

“Hágalo en un mes, o menos,” ordenó su superior. “Necesitamos a Miranda de vuelta en los Estados Unidos si queremos acabar con este asunto. Y le necesitamos vivo. Necesitamos su información.”

“Sí, cuánto antes se haga, mejor,” opinó el general.

“Habrá que apartarle de su actual puesto,” dijo pensativo el Director del FBI. “Y eso requiere dar algunas explicaciones y órdenes. Tendré que pensar en ello.”

“No tiene por qué,” le dijo Conrad. “Si me lo permite, señor, creo que podrá compatibilizar su trabajo con la preparación de esta misión. Yo mismo le supervisaré.”

“Sí, pero en algún momento habrá que apartarle.”

“No necesariamente,” objetó Conrad. “Una vez comience la misión, será algo rápido. En menos de una semana podrían estar de vuelta.” Taylor le caía bien, y sabía que estaba presionando.

“¿Y si no vuelven? Conrad, le pedí un perfil determinado por algo.” Le dijo su superior.

A Conrad se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Pero respondió fríamente, “Entonces, señor, no será difícil dar carpetazo al asunto.”

“¿Con un agente del FBI desaparecido? ¿Un agente que trabaja en Personas Desaparecidas? Más le vale regresar,” objetó McAllister con incredulidad.

“Algo se le ocurrirá.” concluyó Davis.

“Regresará,” repitió el director del FBI en tono molesto.

“¿Qué pasa con el resto del equipo?” preguntó el general.

“Dejaré que Taylor elabore su plan. Eso definirá a la gente que necesite.” Dijo Conrad.

“No más de tres, cuatro contando con él,” dijo el general. “Contamos con cinco personas en Guantánamo que estarán al tanto de la misión, ya me parecen muchos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el grupo descubra nuestros planes. Hemos de sacar a Miranda sin que nadie se entere.”

“Sí, señor,” dijo Conrad. Su superior le tendió varias carpetas. “Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita saber. Ya sabe el tiempo que tiene. Actúe rápido y con sigilo.”

“Yo tengo otra pregunta. ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que su hombre o alguien del equipo que forme no se vaya de la lengua? Quiero decir, algo querrá a cambio, por hacer ¿nada?” dijo el general.

McAllister se revolvió en su asiento. No era habitual, pero lo que estaba insinuando el general Moore le inquietó. Conrad sintió de pronto que no le gustaba nada formar parte de aquella historia, pero ni dijo nada, ni hizo un gesto que le delatara.

“Ya se verá,” fue la explicación que dio el responsable de zona de la CIA.

……………………

**Queens, Nueva York, 5 de junio de 2005**

“Este es tu móvil. Sólo para contactar conmigo, mientras estemos preparando la misión. Y aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas para elaborar un plan, lo presentaré a los jefes y veremos si les parece bien.”

Era la segunda vez que se reunían en aquella cafetería. La primera ocasión, Robert Conrad le había planteado involucrarse en un asunto que a priori, no entendió. No entendió que interés podían tener en él, ni la presión que ejerció Conrad sobre él para que aceptara. Ahora, por fin, iba a conocer de qué iba todo aquello.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?” preguntó Danny.

Conrad hizo una mueca. “No tienes, lo más tres o cuatro días. ¿Cómo estás de trabajo ahora mismo?” Conrad conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta perfectamente, pero no deseaba que su hombre conociera que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados.

“Ahora no estamos trabajando ningún caso, pero puede presentarse algo en cualquier momento,” respondió Danny preocupado.

“Sé que no hay tiempo, pero haz lo mejor que puedas, sé que puedes hacerlo,” le animó Conrad, aunque casi se sentía tentado de decirle todo lo contrario. “Recuerda que no debes hablar de esto con nadie,” añadió. “Ah, podrás contar con tres personas más. A tu elección, no las personas pero sí lo que quieres que hagan. La elección es cosa nuestra.”

“¿CIA?” preguntó Danny.

“Aún no lo sé, tú elabora el plan, examina lo que necesitas. Yo haré el resto.”

“De acuerdo,” accedió Danny pensativo.

“Llámame cuando estés listo,” le dijo Conrad, señalando el móvil que le había dado. Levantándose dejó el importe de su consumición y salió.

Danny se quedó un momento en la cafetería, mientras recapacitaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? se dijo disgustado. Mirando la hora, vio que aún llegaba a tiempo a una de sus reuniones semanales en Alcohólicos Anónimos, pero no le pareció buena idea llevar consigo la documentación que Conrad le había dejado. Tres o cuatro días. Mejor se ponía a trabajar de inmediato.

Le preocupaba el asunto. Cuando terminó de leer el dosier, aún no entendía por qué le habían elegido a él. Conrad le había explicado algo relacionado con las pruebas que tan bien le habían salido, pero había algo más, y no precisamente su ascendencia cubana. Por alguna razón, la CIA no quería implicarse directamente y de ello dedujo que tendría que tomar medidas adicionales. Él no estaba preparado para aquella misión, no era su trabajo.

Saliendo de la cafetería, Robert Conrad miró la hora, paró un taxi rápidamente y le dio una dirección. Aún no había amanecido cuando se encontró sentado frente al mismísimo Director de la CIA en Langley, Virginia.

**Nueva York, 8 de junio de 2005**

Tres días después de su última reunión en la cafetería, mientras sentado junto a Martin en el coche, se dirigían a entrevistar a un posible testigo, Danny hizo algo que se suponía no debía hacer, pero lo hizo consciente de que su compañero lo recordaría. Aun desconocía la utilidad de su natural desconfianza. Sacando de su bolsillo el móvil que le había dejado Conrad, pulsó un número.

Al otro lado, escuchó bien pronto su voz, “Dime Taylor,” Era evidente que se trataba de una línea segura, de lo contrario, jamás habría pronunciado su nombre.

“Tengo listo su encargo,” dijo.

“Bien,” respondió Conrad. Danny notó cierto tono de sorpresa. “Nos vemos esta noche, tú pones la hora. Yo el lugar, te enviaré un mensaje de texto.”

“Estoy trabajando, no sé cuándo podré decirle,” le dijo Danny, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Martin tomaba cierto interés.

“Da igual, llámame en cuanto puedas. No importa la hora, pero hazlo hoy,” le ordenó Conrad.

“De acuerdo, le llamaré,” accedió Danny, cortando a continuación la comunicación y guardándose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo. La pregunta vino justo a continuación.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Martin, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

“Nada, cosas mías,” respondió Danny.

“Me refería al móvil,” continuó él.

“No me gusta utilizar el móvil del trabajo para asuntos personales,” refirió Danny.

“¿Es qué temes que estén pinchados? ¿qué escuchen nuestras conversaciones?” le preguntó Martin sonriendo.

“No seas paranoico, Martin,” respondió Danny.

“Mira quien habla. Oye,… ¿qué sacaste en las pruebas de evaluación?” le preguntó entonces.

Danny hizo una mueca, revisando en su memoria el porcentaje que habían conseguido sus compañeros. “81,5%” mintió. De pronto, se le ocurrió que aquella también sería una buena pista, aunque no sabía exactamente para qué, en aquel momento. Se revolvió incómodo en el asiento y sólo se sintió más tranquilo al ver en ese momento a la persona que buscaban. Martin frenó bruscamente y ambos se bajaron rápidamente del coche. Mientras se acercaban, Martin sacó su identificación, y al primer intento de girarse, el muchacho se encontró de frente con Danny, quien le bloqueó su huida. “Sólo queremos hablar,” le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras invadía su espacio personal de forma más que intimidatoria.

……………..

En la siguiente ocasión que Martin vio a Danny utilizar aquel móvil, no sólo él fue testigo de ello. También Sam, quien se sobresaltó sorprendida al escuchar el discreto y peculiar beep. “Disculpad,” dijo Danny levantándose de la mesa donde estaban discutiendo la última información recibida de su caso. Volviéndose, habló en voz baja a su interlocutor, pero no lo suficiente para que tanto Martin como Sam, entendieran que no hablaba en inglés, sino en español. Y tan rápido que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de coger una sola palabra. Especialmente Martin, que algo había practicado. Ambos agentes se miraron intrigados. “Dice que no quiere usar el móvil del trabajo para asuntos personales,” le explicó Martin.

“¿Qué dices?” preguntó ella extrañada.

Martin se encogió de hombros, justo cuando Danny volvía a sentarse junto a ellos. “¿Dónde estábamos?” preguntó sin más. Sin embargo, su mente corría a toda velocidad en un ejercicio paralelo al que tenía frente a él. Algo en lo que estaba entrenando mucho en los últimos días.

En cinco días no estaría allí y aún le quedaban algunas cosas por hacer. Tenía un equipo de absoluta confianza y el plan que había trazado para ellos funcionaba perfectamente. Cómo les habían convencido, era algo que ignoraba y tampoco le habían proporcionado demasiada información sobre ellos, sólo la necesaria para poder trabajar en aquel caso.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Flashback_

**_Queens, Nueva York, 8 de junio de 2005_ **

_“Necesito cuatro personas,” le dijo a Conrad mientras éste miraba el plan que le presentaba Danny._

_“Te dije que te daría tres,” replicó._

_“Pues una tendrá que hacer dos cosas. Necesito un experto en explosivos de bajo alcance, los necesitaremos para desviar la atención, no para volar nada; y una persona capaz de meterse en los entresijos informáticos, que fabrique nuestros historiales. Los necesitaré para ellos y para salir de la prisión. Si me concedes tres personas, uno de ellos, ha de ser capaz de falsificar documentos. Y en cuarto lugar, un médico.”_

_“¿Un médico?” le preguntó Conrad sorprendido._

_“Para atender a Andrés Miranda. Tendrá que colaborar para salir de la prisión y si está malherido no lo conseguirá. Necesito un médico que se ocupe de él, antes de poder sacarlo,” le explicó, Danny. “El resto de las condiciones se les suponen, a los tres.”_

_Conrad asintió, mientras leía el documento escrito a mano y firmado. “¿Sabes lo que haces? ¿Estás seguro?” le preguntó mientras leía un párrafo determinado._

_“No estoy seguro,” Danny respondió algo nervioso. “Si tuviéramos más tiempo, pero… de esta manera, no se me ocurre otra cosa.”_

_“De acuerdo, haz hecho un buen trabajo, Taylor,” Conrad, le dio la mano mientras se levantaba. “A partir de ahora, si dan luz verde, todas las reuniones serán aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”_

_“De acuerdo,” concedió Danny._

_La siguiente reunión tuvo lugar seis días más tarde. En tiempo record, Robert Conrad, tras la aprobación del plan por su superior, encontró las tres personas que Danny le había pedido. Tal y como quedó establecido a partir de entonces, sería Danny quien lideraría al equipo que le habían dado, y Robert Conrad nunca contactaría con ellos personalmente. Ese era otro riesgo, tendría que dejar al buen criterio de Taylor la valía de aquellas personas, aunque, a pesar del escaso tiempo que le habían dado, suponía bien realizado su trabajo._

_Patrick González era el miembro del grupo que más le preocupaba, por la inexperiencia en todo aquello en lo que no era una excelente aportación. Tendría que aprender rápido. Movió la cabeza inseguro, mientras repasaba el dosier que Conrad le había pasado, antes de conocerle en persona._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió no se extrañó de la persona que se sentó en la mesa frente a él, después de dudar sobre cuál de los asientos le correspondían a él. “Oiga, empezó. Haré… haré todo lo que me digan, no me volveré a meter más en sus asuntos, pero… pero tienen que devolverme mi material. Ahí está todo mi trabajo, soy programador de videojuegos, le juró que no volveré a…”_

_En todo ese tiempo, Danny ni siquiera le miró, simulando que no le escuchaba, que leía la documentación que le habían pasado sobre él y que ya se sabía de memoria, incluido lo que Patrick le estaba diciendo. Era evidente que estar allí era su castigo por meter las narices en los sistemas informáticos de la CIA. A Danny eso le traía sin cuidado. O no, era justo lo que necesitaba. Si había conseguido hacer eso, no le resultaría difícil realizar el trabajo que él iba a pedirle._

_Levantó la mirada y Patrick se quedó a media frase. Sonrió. “¿Qué tal? Soy Diego Hernández,” le dijo en español. “Jefe de Operaciones de esta misión. ¿Te preguntarás por qué te hemos hecho llamar?”_

_“Sí, señor… eso mismo me preguntaba,” contestó Patrick, también en español, mientras estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía Danny. “Supongo que no tengo otra opción, si no quiero meterme en un problema aún mayor. Pero no entiendo qué quieren de mi.”_

_“Eres un crack, Tony,” le dijo Danny. Patrick se sobresaltó. “Me llamo Patrick.”_

_“No, tú nombre es Tony, Tony Rodríguez. Es así como te dirigirás a mi y a tus compañeros. Es lo primero que has de aprender. Sé que no tienes preparación, ni estás acostumbrado a lo que vas a tener que afrontar, pero te enseñaremos. ¿De acuerdo Tony?”_

_Patrick asintió confundido._

_“Bien, tu misión, básicamente será crear una cortina de humo, para mi y para otro de tus compañeros que pronto conocerás. Aquí tienes,” le tendió una carpeta con varios folios escritos a mano, lo cual le llamó poderosamente la atención. ‘¿En serio había gente que aún escribía a mano?’ “Léelo, estúdialo, prepáralo. Tus compañeros harán lo mismo y lo discutiremos juntos.”_

_Patrick, vio por encima de que se trataba y tragó saliva. “Señor, no entiendo…”_

_“No me llames señor, mi nombre es Diego, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije antes,” insistió Danny. En aquel momento, establecer una relación de confianza era muy importante. Tenía que hacer las cosas rápidamente y sabía que Patrick no era persona que confiara fácilmente en nadie. Por ello, la confianza vendría de su parte._

_“Necesito saber que puedes hacer esto, Tony. Confío plenamente en ti, he leído lo que haces y creo que eres la persona que mejor podrá proteger al grupo,” le explicó con calma._

_Patrick le miró sin saber qué decir, ¿quién confiaba en él? Mirándole a los ojos, no encontró ni un atisbo de que aquel tipo estuviera jugándole una mala pasada. Debía tener su misma edad y Patrick deseó tener la misma seguridad que dejaba entrever Diego Hernández, algo que Danny había estado trabajando concienzudamente._

_“De acuerdo,” Tony sonrió nervioso. “Puede… puedes contar conmigo,” rectificó al recordar el trato que le había pedido su jefe._

_“Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuanto antes empieces mejor. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo, mañana. Uhm… ya te diré la hora,” Danny le dejó un teléfono móvil exactamente igual que el suyo, y que Robert Conrad le había proporcionado. “Si has de llamarme, pulsa el 1. Uhm… una cosa más,” siguió tras una pausa. “No hables de esto con nadie. Si lo haces lo sabré y si lo sé yo, lo sabrá más gente de cuyos actos no puedo responder. Necesito confiar en ti.”_

_“Sí, por supuesto, de acuerdo,” dijo Patrick, cogiendo el teléfono y examinándolo un momento. “Uhm… eh… yo, yo vivo en San Francisco. ¿Dónde me voy a alojar?”_

_Danny le pasó una tarjeta que Conrad le había dejado. “Cortesía de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia. Los gastos corren de su parte.”_

_………………._

_El siguiente miembro del equipo le recordó a él mismo cuando tenía su edad y Jack Malone le miró con desdén. Él no lo hizo._

_El joven de 25 años se cuadró ante él nada más entrar y se presentó. Danny le miró y realizó su primera objeción al joven. “No vuelvas a adoptar una pose militar, no lo eres,” le dijo._

_Perdiendo gran parte de la seguridad que le daba su actitud habitual, Alex Córdoba no supo que hacer, más que estrechar la mano de Danny y sentarse. “Veo que tienes una amplia experiencia con explosivos. Eres joven, Miguel, ¿dónde has aprendido? Supongo que en el ejército únicamente, no.”_

_Ahora si que no supo que decir. “Señor, yo…”_

_“No me llames señor, perdona, soy Diego Hernández, tu Jefe de Operaciones a partir de ahora, pero no me llames señor, no adoptes una pose militar y no, no me he equivocado. A partir de ahora, eres Miguel Dorta, ¿de acuerdo?”_

_El joven asintió. “Entiendo la idea señ… Diego. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha? ¿Qué hemos de hacer?” Una vez superada el primer momento, Alex volvía a ser el ansioso pero experimentado joven que decía su dosier._

_“Contesta a mi pregunta, aquí dice que estás familiarizado con los explosivos, tu familia tenía una empresa de pirotecnia…”_

_“Sí, ayudaba a mis tíos a montar las exhibiciones pirotécnicas en las ferias. Tenemos varios premios, no era poca cosa,” sonrió Alex, recordando aquellos años._

_“¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?” preguntó Danny._

_“No lo dejé. Mis tíos, con quienes vivía, fallecieron en un accidente de coche. Mi tío estaba cansado, no había dormido mucho y perdió el control del coche. Ellos fallecieron, yo sobreviví.”_

_“Entiendo,” dijo Danny, iba a ser que no sólo en el ímpetu se parecían._

_“Sí, tuve suerte. En ese momento pasaba un convoy militar y nos socorrieron. Gracias a ellos estoy aquí. Un poco más y habría muerto desangrado,” le explicó Alex con una mueca._

_“Tuviste suerte, sí. ¿Y de ahí te vino la idea de alistarte?”_

_“No exactamente, no sé por qué. Nunca me lo ha dicho, yo tenía 17 años entonces y un militar de los que iba en el convoy se ocupó de mi. Me iba a visitar al hospital, luego se ocupó de toda mi documentación, de mi vida, en definitiva. No sé por qué lo hizo. Fue él quien me propuso hacer carrera en el ejército.”_

_“¿Y ese militar tiene nombre? ¿Mantienes contacto con él?” le preguntó Diego._

_“Sí, recientemente le han ascendido a teniente coronel, Andrew Miller.”_

_“Bien, Miguel. Hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas desde este mismo instante. Lo que hacemos aquí, lo que vamos a hacer, no debe saberlo nadie. Ni siquiera Andrew Miller.”_

_“Por supuesto señor. Ya lo había dado por supuesto,” respondió Alex con una expresión seria y confidente._

_Esta vez, Danny no le corrigió la forma de dirigirse a él. “Necesito dos cosas de ti. Sé que además de experto en explosivos, también se te da bien trabajar con el papel.”_

_Alex asintió. “Sí, es algo en lo que me he especializado en el ejército. Se me da bien. He hecho trabajos con pasaportes, documentos oficiales… alguno llegó a la Casa Blanca.”_

_“Sí, lo he leído,” Danny sonrió. “Trabajarás principalmente con uno de tus compañeros, Tony Rodríguez. Es un experto informático. Entre los dos, tendréis que fabricar un historial para mi y otro compañero, aparte del vuestro propio, claro. ¿Qué tal se te da arreglar coches?”_

_Alex esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Cuando salió de aquel lugar, con una tarjeta que indicaba la dirección donde viviría a partir de entonces, en Nueva York, con todos los gastos pagados, y un dosier con la documentación sobre la que habría de trabajar, sintió la excitación que le provocaba la adrenalina ante la aventura en la que se iba a introducir._

_…………….._

_Jason Díaz entró encarándose directamente con él. Ni siquiera era temeroso de nada, ni inseguro. Más bien todo lo contrario. Por lo que Danny había leído sobre él, Díaz había ejercido como médico en una base de la OTAN en Alemania, antes de retirarse. Ahora, en la reserva, ejercía su labor como pediatra en un hospital en Orlando._

_Ante tanta beligerancia, Danny optó por ponerle rápidamente en antecedentes. Los mismos que le habían dado a él. “La Agencia tiene un asunto que resolver con cierta urgencia,” empezó. “Siéntese, por favor,” le dijo señalándole un asiento. No fue hasta que Jason finalmente se sentó, que siguió hablando. “Ha llegado información dudosa sobre la fiabilidad de un grupo de agentes inflitrados en la isla.”_

_“En la isla,” repitió Jason, en español, al ver que era el idioma en el que le hablaban._

_“En Cuba, en una prisión de Santiago, concretamente, hay un hombre encarcelado, un espía, que tiene información valiosa sobre lo que está ocurriendo en la isla con el grupo que la Agencia envió hace unos años. Desconozco la razón de su encarcelamiento pero las informaciones indican que el propio grupo le traicionó.”_

_“¿Y por qué me cuenta todo esto? ¿por qué no van ustedes a buscarlo?” preguntó Jason._

_“No sabemos quien más hay implicado, no sólo en la isla. Por ello, han seleccionado un pequeño grupo, nosotros, y un grupo de apoyo desde Guantánamo, militares, para que nos introduzcamos en la isla y traigamos a este hombre de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.”_

_“¿Por qué yo?” preguntó Jason._

_“Es usted médico, militar, con experiencia y una actitud que la Agencia ha valorado positivamente. No puedo decirle mucho más. Podría haber sido otro, pero le ha tocado a usted.”_

_“¿Dónde está el resto? Doy por sentado que en esto hay más gente.”_

_“Somos cuatro, en total, les conocerá y trabajará con ellos. Pero su misión principal es atender a Andrés Miranda, el hombre que tenemos que liberar. Tengo información de que en esa prisión ha recibido alguna que otra paliza y su estado de salud no es bueno. Necesito que esté en condiciones para sacarle de allí. Hay cosas que habrá de hacer por sí mismo y no puede ser que las heridas que tenga se lo impidan.”_

_“¿He de entrar en esa prisión?” preguntó Jason._

_“Entraremos los dos,” le dijo Danny._

_Jason movió la cabeza disgustado. “Esto no puede ser,”_

_“No le ocurrirá nada, doctor. De eso me ocupo yo,”_

_“¿Me lo puede garantizar?” Jason le miró a los ojos._

_“Puedo hacerlo. Ha de confiar en mi. Por cierto, no le he dicho mi nombre, soy Diego Hernández, jefe de operaciones.”_

_Fin del flashback_

 

**Nueva York, 6 de julio de 2005**

Danny miró la hora y se frotó los ojos. Eran las 3.45 de la madrugada y quedaban dos días para la salida. Si hasta ahora la actividad de la preparación de la misión le había mantenido centrado en ella, era ahora cuando empezaba a sentirse realmente nervioso.

Revisó el documento escrito a mano una vez más, lo fechó y lo firmó. Una copia definitiva de todo el plan que llevarían a cabo en las siguientes horas, días, semanas. Doblándolo, lo introdujo en un sobre y lo cerró. Un documento exactamente igual estaba en manos de Robert Conrad, quien junto al borrador inicial que le había pasado Danny, lo guardó en una caja de seguridad en su despacho.

Danny tampoco se quedaría con el documento. Nada más llegar a las oficinas del FBI, a las 6.30 de la mañana, se dirigió a su mesa, abrió el primer cajón, extrajo su contenido, y soltó el propio cajón. Asegurándose de que a aquellas horas, las pocas personas que estaban llegando, no se fijaban en él, sacó de su bolsa el sobre y lo fijó en la parte trasera del cajón. Volvió a colocarlo en la mesa y guardó las cosas que había sacado de nuevo en su lugar.

Alargando la mano, sin saber muy bien por qué, quitó la fotografía que no mucho tiempo antes había colocado en su pequeño tablón de corcho, una fotografía suya, de pequeño, junto a sus padres. La miró un momento y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al igual que los padres de Alex Córdoba, los suyos habían fallecido en un accidente de coche y él había sobrevivido, aunque las circunstancias que provocaron aquella fatalidad, habían sido muy diferentes.

Luego fue a por café. No había dormido nada, tenían un día de trabajo por delante y no deseaba quedarse dormido. Pero tenía que hablar con Jack.

Sabía que llegaría temprano, la adicción al trabajo de su superior era bien conocida y no se equivocó al verle dirigirse a su despacho con el periódico bajo el brazo. Intentó sin mucha suerte calmar sus nervios y repasó mentalmente lo que quería decirle. Los ejercicios de concentración que le había enseñado Conrad le habían resultado muy útiles a la hora de afrontar ambos trabajos al mismo tiempo y ahora además le ayudarían a controlar los nervios.

Con su taza de café, se dirigió al despacho de Jack. No era mal momento, sus compañeros aún no habían llegado y no serían testigos de aquella conversación. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta acristalada y abrió nada más ver que Jack levantaba los ojos del periódico.

“Jack, necesito hablar contigo un momento,” dijo sentándose frente a él.

Mirando la hora, Jack frunció el ceño. “¿Qué ocurre?” adivinando que no podía tratarse de nada relacionado con el trabajo, menos a aquellas horas tan tempranas.

“Voy a estar algún tiempo fuera,” le anunció Danny. “Unas dos semanas, calculo, quizás un poco más.”

“Bien,” accedió Jack, intentando recordar la última vez que su agente se había tomado días libres. Seguramente tendría unos cuantos acumulados. Sin embargo, el lenguaje corporal de su agente le decía que había algo más. “¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?” preguntó.

“Voy a realizar un trabajo encubierto para la CIA,” anunció Danny, notando como su jefe palidecía según hablaba.

“¡Cómo!” gritó. “¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¿En qué estás pensando Danny?”

“No fue idea mía,” le explicó Danny, quien ya había previsto aquella reacción.

“No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Danny. Esto es…”

“No fue idea mía, Jack,” repitió Danny. “Me llamaron personalmente para hacer este trabajo. Se supone que no puedo decirte nada, pero necesito que lo sepas. Ya sé que es arriesgado y tengo una idea bastante aproximada de dónde me estoy metiendo. Pero no me dejaron opción. Supongo que esto lo entenderás, también,” le dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo.

“Las evaluaciones,” dijo entonces Jack.

“Sí, supongo que influyó. No tenía que haberme preparado tan a conciencia. En vez de una promoción, como dijiste, sólo voy a meterme en un lío. Por eso necesito que lo sepas, que no me voy de vacaciones aunque sea lo que parezca. Necesito a alguien alerta, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor.”

“No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Puedes decirme algo de ese trabajo?”

“Solo te diré que estaré fuera del país y en cuanto regrese te lo haré saber. Es importante, Jack. Es… una medida de seguridad. No debes decirle a nadie lo que voy a hacer.”

“Aún no me has dicho nada.”

“No puedo darte detalles, ya estoy haciendo mucho con esto. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?” preguntó Danny.

“Por supuesto,” le dijo Jack levantándose.

Danny también se levantó, y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando sintió la mano de su jefe sobre su hombro. Se giró sorprendido, mientras Jack le daba un abrazo. No era algo habitual, en realidad, decía muy poco de la personalidad de su supervisor, generalmente distante y poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos. “Ten cuidado. Esto te cambiará la vida, te cambiará a ti,” le dijo, con una expresión de tristeza que sorprendió a Danny.

“Espero que no,” dijo él. “Gracias, Jack,” intentó una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a su mesa. Allí, dejó bien apartadas las emociones que iba acumulando y se concentró en un trabajo que estaba a punto de comenzar y sabía positivamente que dejaría inconcluso.

…………………..

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Langley, Virginia. 7 de julio de 2005**

Robert Conrad salió del despacho, la tensión dibujada en su cara. El giro que estaban dando los acontecimientos respondía más a su estilo de trabajo que las reuniones que había mantenido con su jefe de zona mientras preparaban aquella misión. Tras sus sospechas y la investigación paralela que estaba poniendo en marcha, la ayuda que para ello iba a solicitar al Jefe de Operaciones a un día del inicio de la misión, iba a ser crucial. Y arriesgada. Afortunadamente, Taylor había tomado algunas iniciativas que facilitarían las cosas, llegado el caso. Sacando el móvil que utilizaba para comunicarse con él, le llamó. A esas horas debía estar reunido con su equipo, en el lugar de trabajo.

“Necesito hablar contigo de inmediato,” le dijo. “Reúnete conmigo donde nos vimos por primera vez.” Conrad colgó, dando por supuesto que Danny recordaría aquel lugar.

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó Javier, al notar la expresión de Danny “¿algún contratiempo?”

“Espero que no,” respondió Danny. “Bien chicos, haced lo que os he pedido, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante.”

“¿Cómo contactamos con ellos?” preguntó Miguel.

“Por teléfono, es importante que noten la cercanía y la importancia de que recuerden y estén pendientes de vuestra llamada,” les dijo Danny. Lo que les estaba pidiendo lo había hecho él la mañana anterior, con Jack.

“¿Alguna duda? ¿Tony?” preguntó específicamente al notarle algo nervioso.

“No… no, está todo perfectamente claro, jefe,” dijo éste.

“Bien, volveré pronto,” dijo Danny, abandonando aquel lugar.

Le intrigaba lo que Conrad tuviera que decirle, más por el tono de su voz que otra cosa. La operación era inminente y seguro había instrucciones, pequeños detalles de última hora que tener en cuenta.

Tomando un taxi, dio la dirección del gimnasio donde se había entrenado para las pruebas de evaluación del FBI, en Queens, a dos manzanas de su casa, allí donde por primera vez había visto a Robert Conrad, quien pasándose por un policía de Nueva York ya le tenía bajo vigilancia. Las pruebas habrían influido, reparó entonces Danny, pero a él le habían seleccionado por otra cosa. Se preguntó el qué, nervioso.

Se encontró a Conrad en la puerta del gimnasio, quien le introdujo en otro taxi y le llevó a una concurrida cafetería. Entraron y Danny no pudo más que seguirle, atravesando todo el local y saliendo por la puerta trasera, que daba a un estrecho pasillo y terminaba en unas escaleras que subieron y abriendo otra puerta, Danny se encontró en un piso corriente, una vivienda cualquiera. ¿Era allí donde vivía Conrad? Y ¿para qué tantas precauciones? Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle de tantas preguntas, unida a la tensión acumulada, la cantidad de información que retenía, la puesta a punto de una operación que comenzaría en horas.

Hasta ese momento, Robert Conrad no había abierto la boca. Cuando lo hizo, Danny fue plenamente consciente de dónde se había metido.

…………………..

**Langley, Virginia. 7 de marzo de 2006**

Robert Conrad salió de su despacho y fue al encuentro de John Davis, a quien encontró revisando unos documentos que esperaba fueran los relativos al caso Miranda y al equipo que recientemente había regresado a Washington.

“Señor,” llamó su atención.

“Siéntese Bob,” le indicó Davis en tono cordial. “Esto… esto ha sido un completo desastre. Mantuve mis objeciones cuando eligió usted al jefe de operaciones para sacar a Miranda de la isla, y veo ahora que estuve acertado. ¿Ha leído este informe?”

“No señor. Pero el plan para evacuar a Miranda funcionó. No pudimos prever que uno de nuestros contactos en la base estuviera implicado. Siempre supimos que andábamos a ciegas. Le recuerdo que por ello me pidió usted un perfil determinado,” objetó Robert.

“Y aún andamos a ciegas. No sabemos qué ha pasado, ni que ha hecho esta gente. La muerte de Miranda fue una verdadera lástima. Nos habría dado las claves de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente que estaba implicada… en fin. Léalo, y entenderá lo que quiero decir,” le dijo Davis, pasándole aquel informe.

“¿Es este el informe que extrajeron de los portátiles de la casa?”

“Por supuesto, se les ha pedido que mantuvieran los ordenadores y los móviles conectados con la Agencia para algo, Conrad, parece usted un principiante,” respondió Davis con una sonrisa burlona.

No lo era, desde luego, Conrad únicamente pretendía que el tono de la conversación fuera el más favorable para sus intenciones. Y lo estaba haciendo. Sonriendo, Davis pensó que lo hacía en respuesta a su comentario, nada más lejos de la realidad.

“¿Qué demonios es esto?” preguntó nada más terminar de leer aquel informe.

“Demasiadas lagunas, Bob. ¿Sabe? Tengo la impresión de que su hombre está ocultando información. Se le pidió un informe detallado, a los cuatro. Y hay muchas cosas pendientes de explicar aquí. ¿Qué han estado haciendo allí todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué uno de sus hombre relata una relación con una de las principales sospechosas, Clara Torres y por qué se pidió un informe sobre ella nada más llegar a la base? ¿Se estaban cubriendo las espaldas? ¿Por qué decidieron salir ahora? Fue en julio, si no me equivoco, cuando intentaron sacar a Miranda. Estamos en marzo. Y usted mismo dijo que sería cuestión de un par de semanas.”

“Entiendo, ¿qué quiere que haga?”

“Quiero interrogarle, ha de dar explicaciones de todo esto y no sólo a mi. Me consta que el director del FBI, y el general Moore también querrán saber qué salió mal en todo esto. Bastante hemos tenido con no poder obtener la valiosísima información que Miranda iba a darnos para encontrarnos ahora con esto. ¿Se da cuenta de que esta era una oportunidad única? ¿De que si los implicados se enteraran de nuestras pretensiones, lo cual parece que ha ocurrido, nunca sabremos quienes eran?”

El tono amenazante de Davis, sólo consiguió el silencio de Robert Conrad, quien mostró un gesto de preocupación mientras en su interior la sangre le hervía de coraje.

“Bien, le haré llegar una citación,” respondió. “¿Le parece bien el… 20 de marzo?” sugirió, mientras mentalmente hacía cuentas. Quería a su hombre preparado para esa reunión y necesitaría algo de tiempo. Temió una propuesta más temprana por parte del director de zona, que por fortuna no llegó.

…………….

**Columbia Heights, Washington D.C. 8 de marzo de 2006**

Pasada la primera semana, la convivencia en la casa se convirtió en una rutina, que comenzaba con la llegada del mensajero a las 9 de la mañana. Ahora, sólo llevaba comida, una vez que Alex disfrutaba de su guitarra, Jason había finalmente eliminado la barba y el bigote de su cara, Patrick deambulaba por la casa siempre con un reproductor de música a cuestas y Danny recibía el dosier que había solicitado sobre Clara Torres.

Mientras Patrick preparaba los desayunos, Jason examinaba brevemente la herida de la mano de Alex y se empleaba a fondo con Danny, quien a pesar de apenas comer, se encontraba mucho mejor. Jason estaba satisfecho de ver como sus dolores de estómago iban remitiendo y los moratones y la inflamación, lo que más preocupaba a Jason, casi habían desaparecido. En esa semana los cortes de la espalda habían cicatrizado y no tendría que ocuparse más de ello.

Rasgando distraídamente las cuerdas de la guitarra de Alex, Jason recordaba la oportunidad que Danny le había dado, antes de conectar los móviles con la agencia, de hablar con la única persona que sabía que estaba en algún tipo de trabajo, del cual no podía hablarle, algo relacionado con su actividad pasada en el ejército. Aunque sólo hacía tres meses que salían, Jason no pensó en ninguna otra persona que le ofreciera más confianza que ella. Laura. Además se lo debía, su último encuentro había sido desastroso y a continuación se vió en un avión camino de Nueva York. Sí, tenía que ser ella, o la perdería definitivamente.

Las noticias de las 10.30 no ofrecieron nada nuevo una semana después de su entrada en la casa, aunque ninguno de ellos lo esperaba. Ni las dos semanas que había calculado Danny ni las cinco que le habían dicho a Jason se habían cumplido aún.

Danny seguía trabajando concienzudamente en algo, pero no les proporcionaba demasiada información. La última reunión había consistido en releer y completar el informe detallado que les había pedido. Fue el día en que Jason y Danny conocieron el desarrollo del trabajo que Patrick y Alex habían hecho, y éstos conocieron las condiciones en que Jason y Danny habían vivido en prisión.

Aquellos informes quedaron guardados en los ordenadores de cada uno, ante la imposibilidad de guardarlos en ningún dispositivo externo o imprimirlos. Y ahora Danny se preguntaba qué debía hacer con ellos. Porque tenía que hacer algo. Era esencial para su misión.

Desde su punto de vista, el tema del que le había hablado Conrad el día antes de partir quedaba claro con aquellos informes individuales y el que él había elaborado uniendo todas las piezas de cada uno de ellos. La diferencia entre la ayuda recibida para sacar a Miranda de la isla y lo que ocurrió después sólo podía responder a una cosa: ellos no tenían que haber regresado. Sus perfiles eran claros: la ascendencia cubana o su mayor o menor profesionalidad eran importantes, pero el hecho de no tener familia a cargo, nadie que les pudiera reclamar, había jugado un papel importante en su elección. Pero eso no quería decir que no contaran con alguien. Y de eso se había preocupado Danny antes de emprender aquel viaje. No tenía idea de quien era el contacto de Jason, Alex o Patrick, pero él tenía uno en quien confiaba plenamente: Jack Malone. Recordando su respuesta en aquel test de evaluación, no pudo menos que sonreír. Si se le ocurría a alguien leerlo en busca de información se llevaría una sorpresa. No, Fox Mulder era un personaje de ficción.

“¿De qué te ríes?” le preguntó Patrick.

“De nada, oye Patrick, quizás podrías ayudarme. Desearía enviar nuestros informes por correo electrónico a una dirección determinada, pero no quiero que nadie se entere y tampoco quiero que la persona que lo reciba pueda leerlos.”

“Eso no tiene sentido, Danny. ¿Para qué vas a enviar algo a alguien si no quieres que lo lea?”

“Sólo quiero enviarlo, como una copia de seguridad o algo.”

Patrick le miró incrédulo. “Una copia de seguridad. Enviada por correo electrónico desde un ordenador controlado por la CIA. Eso no se hace así.”

“¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo envío esto a alguien?, quiero sacarlo de aquí, ¿me entiendes?”

“Primero habría que cifrar el documento, el informe,” le explicó Patrick. “Tengo algunos códigos que podrían funcionar. Luego… habría que desconectar momentáneamente el ordenador… podríamos simular un fallo de corriente… envías el documento cifrado a su destinatario y voilá. Sólo hay un problema.”

“¿Cuál?”

“He de descifrarlo yo.”

Danny le miró pensativo. “Bien, pensaré algo. Hazlo.”

“¿Ahora?” preguntó sorprendido.

“Sí, ahora, hazlo ya. ¿tardarás mucho?”

“Cifrar los informes me llevará un tiempo, sí. Además no tengo mis notas aquí, tendré que recordar algunas cosas de memoria… dame un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Vale. Es todo tuyo,” le dijo Danny, pasándole su ordenador, donde estaban reunidos los cuatro informes individuales y el final que hacía un momento había terminado.

Patrick se sentó frente al ordenador.

“No has preguntado.” Le dijo Danny.

“¿Qué?”

“No has preguntado por qué quiero hacer esto,” Danny estaba tan serio, que Patrick se atragantó. ¿Qué se había perdido?

“Entiendo que es una medida de seguridad. Yo lo hago, continuamente. Pero ya que lo dices, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?” preguntó.

“Es la tercera parte del plan,” le respondió Danny con un gesto de intriga. “Habrás de currártelo porque eres esencial en ella.”

“Ah… ¿sí? Pensaba que sólo esperábamos para salir e irnos a casa.”

“Hay algo que hacer antes de eso. De momento, cíframe esos informes y procura hacerlo lo mejor que sepas. No puede haber sorpresas, ¿está claro?” le pidió Danny.

“Nítido, jefe.” Patrick no protestó por haberle robado el tiempo que iba a dedicarse a fumar el último de los puros habanos que se había traído consigo y que le había birlado a un tipo de administración, al tiempo que un fleje de papeles con membrete oficial, donde Alex había falsificado la orden de traslado de prisión para los reclusos Diego Hernández y Javier Santos.

Danny aprovechó ese tiempo para subir a su habitación. Echándose en la cama se estiró todo lo que pudo para aliviar el dolor que aún insistía en permanecer dentro de su cuerpo, como una serpiente revolviéndose en su estómago. Estiró la mano y cogió una de las píldoras que le había dejado Jason para aquellas ocasiones y se la tragó sin molestarse siquiera en buscar un vaso de agua. En aquel momento, ni el agua le sentaría bien.

**14 de marzo de 2006**

No sabía de cuánto tiempo dispondría, ni el mensajero ni las noticias indicaban nada, pero ya entrada la segunda semana de estancia en la casa, recibió la información que estaba esperando. En ese momento se alegró de haberle pedido a Patrick que cifrara y enviara aquel correo electrónico con cierto tiempo, pues el que le daban ahora, no le habría bastado a su experto informático.

“Alex, Patrick, vais a salir de aquí,” les anunció. “Preparad vuestras cosas, os diré lo que quiero que hagáis. Ah, y no olvidéis coger el traje que hay en el armario. Si todo va bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en Langley.”

“¿Langley? ¿la CIA?” preguntó Alex.

“Exacto, preparaos para salir,” les ordenó.

Ambos volaron escaleras arriba, mientras Jason fruncía el ceño. “¿Qué ocurre?”

“Han llegado instrucciones, terminaremos con esta situación en el despacho del Director de Zona de la CIA a las 09.30 de la mañana el próximo 20 de marzo.”

“Y, adónde van Patrick y Alex?”

“Tienen un trabajo que hacer. ¿Qué tal es tu contacto? ¿Es de fiar?”

“Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?” preguntó Jason.

“Nuestros contactos jugarán un papel importante a partir de ahora, Jason.”

Este palideció. “Ya podías habérmelo dicho antes y no habría contado con ella.”

“¿Por qué? Solo te pedí que mantuvieras el contacto con alguien de confianza.”

“Sí, pero no supuse que tuviera que hacer nada.”

“En este caso, lo único que importa es que sea alguien en quien verdaderamente confíes. ¿Lo es? No va a poner su vida en peligro, Jason.”

“¿Puedo al menos preguntar de qué se trata?” preguntó.

“Habrá de custodiar unos documentos y llevarlos a Langley el día de la reunión. No sólo ella, también mi contacto y el de Alex.”

“¿Qué documentos?”

“Nuestros informes, los que hemos elaborado y están en nuestros ordenadores. Es lo que ha estado trabajando Patrick, cifrándolos y enviándolos a un correo seguro. Ahora ha de salir, descifrarlos, imprimirlos y entregarlos a nuestros contactos.”

Jason le miró incrédulo. “Y llevarlos a Langley.”

“Exacto.”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Jason. “¿No se supone que estos ordenadores están conectados a la Agencia? Pensé que ellos los extraerían.”

“Es por seguridad,” le respondió Danny. Jason tenía razón, pero aquello formaba parte de la trampa que Conrad había ideado para obtener pruebas contra su jefe de zona, John Davis.

“¿Qué va a pasar en Langley que yo no sepa?”

“Te reencontrarás con tu novia,” le respondió Danny con una sonrisa.

“Hijo de puta,” masculló Jason, dándose media vuelta.

………………

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Queens. Nueva York, 14 de marzo 2006**

“¿Dónde está ese ordenador?” murmuró Patrick mirando a su alrededor, nada más entrar.

Alex cerró la puerta de la vivienda con cuidado, mientras escéptico, el hombre que les había abierto aún seguía leyendo la nota que le había dado. Firmada por Danny Taylor, explicaba que debía darle la llave de su vivienda a su primo Patrick, lo cual ya había hecho. Pero hacía tiempo que no veía a Taylor por allí y eso le hacía sospechar. O quizás era su propia naturaleza desconfiada.

La vivienda permanecía silenciosa y bien ordenada. Patrick hizo una mueca recordando como solía estar la suya propia y pensando donde habría guardado él las cosas importantes. Dirigiéndose al dormitorio de su jefe, se agachó bajo la cama y extrajo una pequeña caja. Sin siquiera abrirla, supo lo que contenía. ‘Vaya’, pensó, recordando lo que él guardaba en una bastante similar. La conexión que creyó establecer con él en ese momento, le hizo desviar su atención perdido en algún recuerdo, pero la voz de Alex, llamándole, le devolvió al motivo que les había llevado hasta allí.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, Alex había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ni siquiera lo había guardado. ¿Estaba previsto? pensó Patrick. Alex había abierto la nevera, en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, como siempre, pero estaba vacía. “Pediré algo,” dijo.

“¿Con qué dinero?” le preguntó Patrick, según enchufaba el cargador del portátil de Danny a la corriente.

Alex sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo con una sonrisa burlona.

“Joder, Alex,” se quejó Patrick. Si el grandullón que les había llevado en su camión durante las cuatro horas que duró el trayecto de Washington a Nueva York se hubiese dado cuenta, habrían perdido un tiempo precioso, que necesitaban.

“Pediré pizzas y cervezas,” dijo Alex por toda respuesta.

Patrick iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Por un momento, le pareció estar invadiendo la vida privada de su jefe y la moneda de Alcohólicos Anónimos que había visto en su dormitorio le hizo dudar. Era una tontería pero aún así… “Yo no quiero cerveza, tengo que centrarme en esto,” dijo en un tono poco habitual en él.

“¿Qué ocurre?”, preguntó Alex, notando el cambio.

“Esta es su casa, Alex,” respondió Patrick incómodo.

“Lo sé, ha sido un gesto muy generoso de su parte, especialmente después de hacernos saltar por el patio y enfrentarnos al perrazo del vecino.”

“No pensarías que íbamos a salir de la casa por la puerta principal…” le dijo Patrick.

“Desde luego, entre tú y Danny no hay quien os gane a paranoia,”

“Esa paranoia nos está salvando el culo, así que cállate y déjame trabajar,” replicó Patrick, encendiendo el portátil.

Rápidamente entró en materia, chequeando el ordenador en busca de algún tipo de intrusismo. Paranoia. Alex no sabía de lo que hablaba. Mejor que se ocupara de su estómago y le dejara a él trabajar tranquilo.

Mirando el reloj, estimó que para la hora que le había dicho Danny que sería la más oportuna le quedaban unas 20 horas para trabajar. Los sistemas informáticos de las oficinas del FBI comenzarían a fallar a eso de las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Media hora más tarde, Alex provocaría un cortocircuito y poco más tarde dos empleados del servicio de mantenimiento se dirigirían directamente a la planta 12 del edificio, en la Plaza Federal.

“Hemos de conseguir la ropa de mantenimiento,” le dijo a Alex, girando hacia él la pantalla del ordenador. En ella, le mostró la dirección de la empresa de mantenimiento que mantenía un concierto con el FBI.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Alex. “Traeré las pizzas de vuelta, entonces.”

Patrick asintió con la vista fija en el ordenador.

Alex hizo un gesto de desaprobación y salió. Tomó el metro más cercano en dirección a la empresa de mantenimiento, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo entraría. No solía pensar mucho en ello, observaba, encontraba un resquicio y entraba. Siempre había alguno. Llevarse un par de uniformes le llevó algo de tiempo. Trabajar con el FBI había dotado a aquella empresa de algunas medidas de seguridad, pero Alex estaba entrenado para burlarlas, últimamente no había hecho otra cosa.

Sin olvidar su paso por la pizzería, tres horas más tarde estaba de vuelta en la casa. Patrick seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en que le había dejado. “¿Cómo va eso?”

“Va.” Dijo un monosilábico Patrick.

“He traído pizzas, cervezas y agua. Y dos uniformes de mantenimiento, por si te interesa.”

“Genial,” respondió Patrick en un tono que hizo dudar a Alex. ‘¿había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho?’

“Bien,” repitió un momento después. Y levantó la mirada. “Está funcionando,” dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. “¿Son esos los uniformes?” preguntó, mirando la bolsa de deportes que se había traído Alex consigo.

“Sí, y un par de accesorios, la bolsa, linternas, guantes, herramientas… también he comprado algunas cosas para mañana. Si Danny nos ha dado bien las indicaciones, creo que podremos hacerlo.”

“¿Estás nervioso?” le preguntó Patrick, cortando un trozo de pizza, al notar cierto nerviosismo en su compañero.

“Sí, claro. Esto tiene que salir bien. Es importante que consigamos imprimir esos documentos. No sé porqué los envió allí, podría haberlo hecho a su propio ordenador, a este e imprimirlos tranquilamente aquí,” protestó.

“¿Estás de coña? Lo primero que he tenido que hacer es comprobar que este ordenador no está controlado por la CIA. Danny sólo enviaría esos documentos a un lugar seguro, y nada mejor que a su propia oficina.”

……………….

**Oficinas del FBI. Manhattan. 15 de marzo de 2006**

Alex sonrió divertido, mientras ataviado con un uniforme de la empresa de mantenimiento y un maletín de herramientas entraba junto a Patrick por las oficinas del FBI sin pasar ningún control específico.

En la planta 12 del edificio, caras malhumoradas intentaban sin éxito que sus ordenadores funcionaran mientras las luces pestañeaban dando la bienvenida a los técnicos.

“La hemos hecho buena,” murmuró Patrick, algo nervioso. “¿Estás listo?” le preguntó a Alex, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

“Sí,” dijo éste, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una especie de recepción. “Perdone, somos de mantenimiento…” se presentó sacando una pequeña tarjeta plastificada. El agente la miró y señaló la oficina principal. “Empiecen por ahí.”

Patrick y Alex cruzaron la puerta del amplio espacio lleno de mesas, agentes desesperados, pizarras, teléfonos y ordenadores.

Mirando a su alrededor, Alex buscó lo que Danny le había indicado. Su mesa. Localizó la pequeña placa con su nombre y se dirigió allí, directamente. “Disculpe, soy de mantenimiento,” dijo al agente que ocupaba la mesa. Este se levantó, dejando el espacio a Alex, quien despejó la mesa de papeles y colocó su maletín de herramientas sobre la mesa.

“¿No es usted el de los ordenadores?” preguntó el agente.

“No, yo soy el electricista, agente…” Alex se inclinó para leer la placa, antes de continuar, “Taylor.”

“Oh no, soy el agente Robson,” dijo él.

“Bien, agente Robson. Si me permite, he de colocar aquí la escalera,” dijo Alex mirando hacia arriba.

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó Robson intrigado.

Alex ya había colocado la escalera de tijera junto a la mesa de Danny y trepaba por ella. Según alcanzaba la parte superior, sacó su linterna y enfocó la parte interior del falso techo. Aquella cámara no tenía que estar funcionando, pero no la dejaría allí. Presionando los lados de la cuadrícula metálica tras la que se ocultaba junto a los fluorescentes, la rodó con cuidado. Luego bajó y cogió sus alicates para subir de nuevo. Sólo Robson le observaba, mientras Patrick ya había dejado en funcionamiento algunos ordenadores. En ese momento, vio como un agente se dirigía directamente a él y le preguntaba algo. Por la forma en que Patrick le dio la mano, Alex intuyó que había contactado con el agente responsable de los servidores.

Dejándole hacer su trabajo, Alex trepó de nuevo por la escalera y cortando los cables con sus alicates, desprendió la pequeña cámara.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Robson.

“No es nada, pero está haciendo interferencias con algo… déjeme ver…” Alex se puso a mirar los cables que había por detrás del ordenador con expresión de entendido, aunque sabía lo que estaba buscando. Sólo necesitaba una excusa.

“Perdone,” dijo abriendo el cajón superior de la mesa. De él extrajo todo su contenido, dejándolo en la mesa. Luego soltó el cajón y lo colocó en el suelo. Dirigió su linterna hacia el fondo del hueco que había dejado el cajón y soltó una expresión de alegría. Introdujo sus manos e hizo como que colocaba algo en su sitio. “Bien,” dijo con satisfacción mientras recogía el cajón del suelo y se disponía a colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Mientras hacía eso, pudo alcanzar el sobre que se hallaba fijado a la parte posterior y lo desprendió. Nadie se dio cuenta del movimiento que hizo, ni cuando lo introdujo en su bolsa de herramientas. Estaba temblando cuando cerró la cremallera, dejando todo en su sitio.

Patrick había desaparecido con el técnico de informática y ahora se encontraba en un habitáculo hablando con él. Alex salió rápidamente de las oficinas y se dirigió al cuadro de palancas de electricidad. Retirando los cables que habían provocado el fallo eléctrico, activó las palancas y las luces dejaron de parpadear. Sonrió con satisfacción. La segunda parte de su trabajo era sencilla. Sacando un sobre de la bolsa, introdujo en él aquel que previamente había desprendido del cajón de la mesa de su jefe y escribió por fuera el nombre que Danny le había dicho: ‘Jack Malone’. Desprendiéndose de algunas partes de su uniforme de mantenimiento, pronto Alex Córdoba pasó de ser un técnico electricista del servicio de mantenimiento a un simple mensajero. Regresando por donde mismo había salido, no paró a preguntar en recepción sino que fue directamente al despacho del agente Malone, que había identificado un rato antes. Tocó en la puerta, y entró en cuanto aquel levantó la vista. “¿Agente Malone?” preguntó. Al ver que el otro asentía, le entregó el sobre y una planilla, “ha de firmar aquí,” dijo.

Jack miró el sobre dirigido a su nombre y frunció el ceño, mientras firmaba. “Gracias, agente Malone. El agente Taylor le envía saludos,” dijo, y dándose media vuelta, salió rápidamente sin dejar al otro reaccionar.

Jack se había levantado de inmediato con el sobre en la mano, pero no pudo ver a Alex, quien se había introducido rápidamente en el ascensor que afortunadamente se acababa de abrir. La opción de las escaleras era la que había pensado en un primer momento, pero ya que el ascensor estaba allí, le resultó más rápido. Sonrió al pensar en la cara de desconcierto del hombre cuando le había soltado la frase que Danny le había obligado a aprender, poco antes de abandonar la casa.

Abriendo el sobre, Jack encontró una carta manuscrita cuya letra reconoció al instante y otro sobre cerrado en su interior. La primera frase que leyó en la carta era: ‘No lo abras’. Aún tenía las cintas de celo adheridas al sobre, sin duda era algo importante.

Siguió leyendo la carta. No decía mucho más, y en aquel momento no entendió nada. ‘Recibirás un sobre con documentos que no debes abrir. Las instrucciones adjuntas, también son válidas para este. No lo pierdas, llevas mi seguridad en él. Danny.’

Jack se sentó preocupado, la última parte de aquella carta le había hecho olvidar respirar. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Vivian mirándole. Ni siquiera había notado que abriera la puerta y estuviera avanzándole los últimos datos de su investigación.

Ahora era ella quien le miraba preocupada. Y también miraba aquel papel que Jack tenía entre sus manos. Este abrió un cajón y lo guardó. “Es… María,” dijo como única explicación después de carraspear. Vivian sabía que el matrimonio de Jack estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, sería fácil imaginar que se trataría de algo relacionado con ello.

………………….

Patrick había devuelto a la normalidad unos cuantos ordenadores, cuando el técnico informático del FBI se acercó a él. “¿Qué está ocurriendo?” preguntó.

“No parece muy grave,” empezó Patrick, atento a lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador de Sam Spade. “Pero sería conveniente echar un vistazo a los servidores,” siguió. “Me temo que ésta es una solución provisional.”

“Soy Tom Richard, responsable de informática, venga conmigo,” le dijo el agente.

Patrick levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras le tendía la mano, “Patrick González.”

Tom frunció el ceño, ¿dónde había oído antes aquel nombre?. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho donde Tom Richard trabajaba. A Patrick se le antojó, tal y como Danny le había dicho, un lugar muy adecuado para él. Cerrando la puerta tras Tom, se preparó para desvelar cual era en realidad su trabajo. “¿Es este el servidor principal?” preguntó, al señalarle Tom el ordenador en cuestión.

“Sí, así es, también lleva un rato dando problemas,” añadió con cierto fastidio al no saber él mismo averiguar cuál era el problema.

Patrick notó la frustración del hombre y se sintió identificado con él. “No se preocupe, pronto lo entenderá,” dijo sentándose y accediendo a las entrañas del ordenador. Sólo un experto sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hacía Patrick y sintió la inquietud de Tom tras él.

“Bien,” dijo después de un momento. “Esto está listo. Solucionado,” dijo Patrick. “Agente Richard, ¿conoce usted al agente Danny Taylor?”

“Sí, claro…” empezó Tom sin entender muy bien qué quería decirle Patrick. Este le tendió una papel manuscrito que Tom leyó detenidamente. Luego miró a Patrick. “Recibí un correo muy extraño hace unos días…” empezó, tecleando algo en el ordenador.

“Ese es,” dijo Patrick señalando uno muy específico. “He de descifrarlo e imprimir cinco copias de su contenido, en hojas numeradas consecutivas. Llevará un tiempo. Si no le importa, puede decir que estoy reparando los servidores.”

“¿De qué se trata?” preguntó Tom. De no ser por la nota de Danny, jamás le habría dejado hacer nada.

“Bueno, no le puedo decir mucho. Pero Danny Taylor ha confiado en usted, no se le ocurrió mejor lugar al que enviar estos documentos que ahora he de extraer.”

“Estuve a punto de eliminarlo,” dijo Tom.

“No se preocupe, yo lo habría recuperado,” le dijo Patrick intentando concentrarse en las claves que había de introducir. “¿A qué impresora dirijo los documentos?” preguntó.

Tom le señaló una del panel de control y en un momento los informes detallados que habían elaborado en la vivienda de Washington comenzaron a salir a una velocidad razonablemente rápida pero que a Patrick le supuso una eternidad. Realizado el primer conjunto de copias le pidió a Tom cinco sobres donde poder guardarlos. En 30 minutos, las copias estaban cuidadosamente introducidas en los sobres. Ahora sólo necesitaba redactar las cartas de convocatoria dirigidas al teniente coronel Andrew Miller, al Supervisor del FBI Jack Malone y a Laura Duke.

Tom observaba el trabajo minucioso de Patrick, mientras recordaba donde había oído antes su nombre. “Tú eres el hacker que tiene de cabeza a medio mundo, ¿no?” le preguntó.

Patrick paró un momento, “Ya no.”

“Claro,” rió Tom. “¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? Me refiero a trabajar para el gobierno…”

“Aún estoy en ello,” dijo Patrick, mientras terminaba de redactar el modelo de carta. Lo revisó rápidamente y sacó de su bolsa una pequeña carpeta con tres hojas firmadas y selladas con el membrete de la CIA. Las introdujo en la impresora y envió las copias de la carta. Observó con satisfacción el resultado. ‘Alex eres un genio’ pensó. Sacando tres sobres de su carpeta, introdujo las cartas en su interior, con cuidado de no errar en los nombres que figuraban escritos en cada uno de los sobres.

Tom le miró incrédulo. No quería ver lo que estaba viendo. “¿Es esto legal?”

Patrick lo pensó un momento. “Probablemente, no. Pero necesario sí.”

“¿En qué está metido Taylor?” preguntó Tom.

“No lo sé exactamente. Pero esto que ve, forma parte de la seguridad del agente Taylor,” le dijo en el tono más serio que pudo. “No ha de decirle a nadie lo que está viendo. Si lo hago aquí es porque el agente Taylor confía en su discreción.”

Desde luego, Tom no habría creído una sola palabra de lo que Patrick le había dicho si el papel que le había dado un rato antes, redactado y firmado por Danny, no se lo hubiera pedido. La carta era lo suficientemente personal para darse cuenta de que realmente era Danny quien la había escrito.

“Por cierto, Danny le pide un favor. Este es el número de serie de un arma reglamentaria, como las que usan ustedes. Yo de eso no entiendo nada, pero me ha pedido que si es posible averigüe que historial tiene,” Patrick garabateó unos números y letras que había memorizado en un papel y se lo pasó a Tom.

“¿Y qué hago cuando lo averigüe?” preguntó.

“Nada, guárdelo.”

“Por seguridad.”

“Por seguridad,” repitió Patrick. Tom Richard había entendido.

Aquella noche, Alex y Patrick celebraron el éxito de su labor en su primera salida en mucho tiempo. Su trabajo había concluido, las cartas habían sido enviadas, los documentos también. Lo que sucediera a continuación estaba ya en manos de otras personas, en manos de Danny y el margen que le permitieran en aquella reunión a la que ellos también debían asistir, o al menos estar presentes.

…………………..


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Sede de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia. Langley, Virginia. 20 de marzo de 2006**

En su despacho, Robert Conrad examinaba los últimos detalles de una operación que, de manera fulminante, culminaría en las siguientes horas. Al menos, esa parte. La actividad frenética desarrollada en las semanas previas le habían mantenido activo y centrado en lo que iban a hacer.

Ahora, en la aparente tranquilidad de su despacho, analizaba más cuidadosamente otros aspectos de ella. La forma en la que iba a iniciar su nuevo trabajo como responsable de zona de la CIA, con aquel golpe de efecto le preocupaba. Había incluido el asunto de los documentos, pese a la discrepancia del Director de la Agencia,  no sólo por un motivo simbólico. Robert Conrad entendía que era un reconocimiento al arriesgado trabajo que habían llevado a cabo los hombres que él mismo había seleccionado para evacuar a Andrés Miranda. Las precauciones que había tomado Taylor con respecto a aquellos documentos le había facilitado aquella opción, y Conrad decidió brindarle la oportunidad de poner la guinda a una detención que ya no se le atragantaba, a pesar de tratarse de su superior directo. Ello, además, le reportaría que su adjunto confiara aún más en él. Y eso era esencial.

En ello pensaba cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y el Director de la CIA asomó la cabeza. “Moore y McAllister ya están aquí,” anunció. “¿A qué está esperando, Conrad?”

Ni el general Moore ni el Director del FBI, John McAllister, conocían versión diferente que la que John Davis les había dado. Conrad temía los efectos de su reacción sobre Taylor, le preocupaba que no pudiera hacer frente a la presión de tres hombres tan poderosos. Estaba esperando a Taylor, le habría gustado hablar con él, darle algo de información, pero parecía que eso no sería posible. Pensando por un segundo que quizás todo aquello era un error, aunque seguro de lo que ocurriría en los siguientes días, en sus primeros días como Director de zona, decidió confiar en un hombre, que hasta ahora, no había mostrado una sola señal de debilidad, aunque era consciente de que el ex marine, Díaz, se lo había puesto en ocasiones difícil.

Levantándose, siguió al Director de la CIA hacia un despacho cercano, donde dos técnicos ponían a punto sonido e imagen. Pronto, en una gran pantalla, pudieron ver el aún despacho vacío del Director de zona, John Davis.

Conrad miró la hora, 9:15. En quince minutos, si Taylor llegaba puntual, comenzaría un interrogatorio con final aún incierto. Poco después, otro hombre se unió a ellos, un hombre que había resultado ser el eje fundamental de la operación. Situándose junto a Conrad, ambos intercambiaron una significativa mirada. ¿Aguantaría el joven agente federal la presión?

Una hora antes, en la vivienda de Columbia Heights, Danny Taylor revisaba por última vez la documentación que llevaría consigo, una documentación que le había llegado a través de su mensajero habitual en un sobre cerrado que firmó cruzando el cierre, junto con el impreso de entrega. Junto a él, los sobres que contenían aquello que les había pedido a sus hombres el primer día y que tanto había enfadado a Jason Díaz. Desconocía su contenido, pero lucharía porque fueran debidamente recompensados, tal y como les había dicho.

Se ajustó la corbata, cogió las cosas y echó una última mirada a aquella habitación. Por fin había llegado el día en que recuperaría su vida. Escuchando la voz de Jason avisándole de que el coche había llegado, intentó calmar los nervios que empezaban a atenazarle y bajó las escaleras.

“Vamos,” dijo a su compañero.

Los últimos días, desde que Patrick y Alex habían abandonado la casa habían comenzado con una bronca monumental. Danny no había previsto que el contacto de Jason fuese alguien a quien había conocido hacía apenas tres meses, menos que fuese su novia. A Jason le costó trabajo entender que la labor de Laura no era en absoluto peligrosa, aunque sí importante. Pero ahora que salían de aquel cautiverio, ahora que la historia llegaba a su fin, Jason no había tenido más remedio que admitir que Danny había hecho un buen trabajo y que, tal y como les había prometido, les había protegido durante todo ese tiempo.

“¿Nervioso?” preguntó Jason, pasándole un botellín de agua y unas pastillas.

Danny hizo una mueca, antes de tragárselas sin siquiera preguntar para qué eran. “Todo saldrá bien,” le animó Jason. “Has hecho un buen trabajo; si algo falló, fue la cobertura que tenían que habernos dado una vez que Miranda salió. Pero eso no era cosa nuestra.”

“No, no lo era,” accedió Danny intentando calmar sus nervios. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía lo que iba a encontrar, no había hablado con Robert Conrad y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba esa parte de la historia cuya información había recibido a última hora antes de iniciar la operación.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Jason, “¿Qué no me has contado, Danny?”

“No tiene importancia,” le respondió él.

“¿Seguro?” insistió él.

“Ya veremos, Jason. No es algo que dependa de nosotros. Oye, no hagas lo que siempre haces, no voy a discutir contigo ahora,” le respondió Danny.

“Ya,” accedió malhumorado Jason. Aunque tenía razón, no era buen momento para discutir.

El recorrido hasta Langley lo hicieron en silencio. Jason entendió el nerviosismo de su compañero por la responsabilidad que tenía, por el compromiso que había adquirido con ellos, especialmente con él. Se dio cuenta de que quizás le había exigido algo que no le correspondía, especialmente desde que supo que Danny no era el agente de la CIA que él pensaba, sino alguien a quien posiblemente habían reclutado igual que había hecho con él.

Le acompañó en su entrada al edificio de la CIA, en los controles, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo del lugar donde iba a celebrarse la reunión y un agente les frenó. “Venga conmigo agente Taylor,” dijo. “Usted, puede esperar aquí.” Le dijo a Jason señalando unas sillas.

Jason y Danny se miraron un momento. Había llegado la hora. Dándole la mano, Jason le dejó el frasco de pastillas que ya le había dado al salir de la casa. “Una por hora, la próxima en 20 minutos.”

“Bien,” fue la respuesta casi inaudible de Danny. “Coge esto,” le dijo entonces a Jason dejándole la documentación que había llevado consigo. “Si algo no sale bien, dáselo a Robert Conrad, recuerda su nombre, es mi contacto, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Jason.

“Son nuestros informes, y vuestras cartas de petición,” le dijo Danny. “Dime que lo harás.”

“Todo va a salir bien, Danny,” le tranquilizó Jason notando en repentino nerviosismo de su jefe. “Está bien,” siguió al ver su mirada de advertencia. “Lo haré.”

Jason se sentó frente a la puerta que se abrió a continuación y tras la que Danny desapareció. Poco le dio tiempo a ver, aunque pudo distinguir la figura de, al menos tres personas.

……………

 

Sintiéndose súbitamente agobiado por el insistente alegato del Director de zona John Davis, el Director del FBI McAllister, se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola, salió con el documento en la mano, reteniendo lo que desde hacía un rato no terminaba de aclarar y estaba encontrando ahora una explicación para ello.

Respiró profundamente intentando aliviar la tensión, mientras reparaba en el grupo de personas sentadas en el vestíbulo. Permaneció de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, pasando las páginas de aquel documento, leyendo unos párrafos y luego otros, mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño. Un casual desvío de su mirada hacia aquellas personas le hizo de pronto comprender por qué estaban allí. Algunas de ellas portaban unos sobres y si eran iguales al que acababa de ver en el regazo del joven militar, con una firma cruzada en la solapa, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que la desazón y la inquietud se apoderaba de él. ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿formaba parte de alguna maniobra?

Fue en ese momento cuando el general Moore apareció a su lado, aún con la cara enrojecida de rabia contenida. “¿Cómo se atreve a decir que le dejaron dentro de la base, y vivo?” le dijo en voz baja, al percatarse de la gente que había allí.

Si hacía un momento, era Jack Malone quien se había sobresaltado al identificar al Director del FBI, era ahora el teniente coronel Miller, quien hacía lo propio con el general Moore, a quien, a pesar de no conocer personalmente, sabía del rango que tenía en la base de Guantánamo. Observando que Alex no le conocía, no dudó en ponerle al corriente de quien era aquel militar.

“¿Qué insinúa? ¿qué le matamos nosotros?” continuó Moore, encarándose a McAllister.

“Cálmate Albert. Fíjate en esto,” le dijo mostrándole dos párrafos del documento, separados por varias páginas de contenido. “Llevo un rato con la corazonada de que algo no me cuadraba y es esto.”

El general leyó ambos párrafos y se le quedó mirando. “¿Qué quiere decir?”

“Fíjese en la redacción, es diferente… es como si la primera parte del documento estuviera redactada por una persona diferente a la segunda parte del documento. Y es más… fíjese en estas personas a nuestro alrededor.”

Al señalarles, todos permanecieron en silencio. Patrick tragó saliva, por lo evidente del gesto. Jack frunció el ceño, aquello era realmente extraño y Jason negó con la cabeza maldiciendo a su compañero por no decirle claramente qué estaba pasando. Miró la hora, habían pasado tres horas desde que Danny había entrado en aquella habitación. Ninguno de ellos se había movido. Tras él, al poco tiempo había llegado Patrick, luego Alex con su uniforme militar acompañado de un teniente coronel, su contacto adivinó Jason y finalmente, Laura. El maldijo internamente entonces al ver la cara susto de la mujer, que no entendía por qué estaba allí. Pero estaba, y llevaba consigo aquel sobre. Respiró aliviado mientras se aproximó a ella y pacientemente escuchó todas sus protestas. No podía más que darle la razón, después de tres meses, él se había despedido de ella con una conversación ambigua sobre alguna misión y no había vuelto a saber nada hasta ocho meses después. Sin embargo, estaba allí.

El último hombre en llegar era un desconocido para él, pero Patrick y Alex le indicaron de quien se trataba. Jack Malone, el supervisor de Danny, probablemente su contacto. Llevaba dos sobres con él. Recordando los que le había dejado Danny, se preguntó si tendría que entregárselos al tal Robert Conrad o no.

Ahora, nervioso, observaba como los hombres que habían estado interrogando a Danny, salían, susurraban, comprobaban unos papeles y ahora les señalaban a ellos. Pero ninguno se aproximó.

“¿Quién le hizo llegar este documento?” preguntó Moore compartiendo la impresión que el Director del FBI estaba deduciendo.

“Davis, esta mañana, antes de comenzar la reunión. ¿Y a usted?” preguntó McAllister a su vez, conociendo la respuesta.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión completamente diferente y regresaron al despacho donde Davis seguía discutiendo con Danny las conclusiones de aquel documento.

Nadie podía decirle a Danny que no lo hubiera intentado pero tras tres horas, durante las cuales gran parte de ellas habían transcurrido con relativa normalidad, mientras discutían los detalles de la localización y liberación de Andrés Miranda, la noticia de que el espía cuya liberación tanto sacrificio le había costado no sólo a él, sino a sus tres compañeros, había muerto, rompió la calma que había mantenido hasta entonces. Era una noticia no sólo imprevista sino devastadora porque hacía inútil toda la labor que ellos habían hecho. Fue entonces cuando entendió por que los tres hombres insistían tanto en que les facilitara todos los nombres y las personas que él pudiera entender que estaban involucradas. Luis García, Clara Torres eran los ejemplos más evidentes, aunque según consideró, meros partícipes, pero como les hizo saber, alguien más tenía que estar detrás o mucha coincidencia era lo que le habían hecho el día anterior a su salida de la prisión, algo que ni él sabía, al estar desconectado el transmisor que llevaba y que había funcionado perfectamente hasta la salida de Miranda. Pero poco más podía decir.

 

Fue entonces, cuando el Director de la CIA y Robert Conrad se miraron. “Yo creo que ya podemos entrar,” observó el hombre que observaba la escena junto a ellos.

“No, aún no. Voy a darle la oportunidad de ponerle entre las cuerdas. Se lo debo,” dijo Conrad.

“Es innecesario lo que le está haciendo pasar. No es uno de los nuestros,” objetó el otro, preocupado, aunque su preocupación poco tenía que ver con la presión que ejercían sobre aquel agente del FBI.

“No lo es, pero ha aguantado situaciones peores y lo sabes,” discrepó Conrad. “Además, no estamos tan lejos.”

Suspirando, su compañero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Robert Conrad era de hecho, el nuevo Director de zona, con toda probabilidad su superior directo a partir de ahora.

 

“Director Davis, ¿de dónde han salido los documentos que nos ha dado esta mañana?” preguntó el general Moore antes incluso de cerrar la puerta. Fuera, todos escucharon la pregunta. Jason se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito.

“Se han extraído directamente de los ordenadores que se les proporcionaron en la casa, donde, por su seguridad han estado viviendo desde su llegada hasta hoy,” le explicó Davis. Tanto los ordenadores como los teléfonos móviles estaban conectados directamente a la Agencia y es así como, cuando el agente Taylor finalizó su trabajo, los extrajimos aquí.”

“¿Es eso cierto, agente Taylor?” preguntó McAllister.

“Esa era la idea, en efecto señor. Pero, como ya le he dicho, ese no es el informe final que yo redacté. Tampoco veo los informes individuales que pedí redactar a cada uno de mis hombres, a fin de tener una información lo más detallada posible, pues como sabe, el grupo estaba dividido. Dos personas fuera, dos dentro. No creo que deba molestarles en explicar de nuevo como fueron las cosas, ya que es evidente que ustedes no tienen la más mínima intención de escucharme,” dijo Danny en un tono calmadamente tenso. Su estómago estaba comenzando a protestar de nuevo y aunque no lo pretendiera, no le quedó más opción que tomarse otra de aquellas pastillas que Jason le había dado. Ya no recordaba cuantas se había tomado ya. “Les he explicado como la primera parte de la operación está redactada exactamente igual que como ocurrió, hasta que mis compañeros Alex Córdoba y Patrick González, dejaron en perfecto estado a Andrés Miranda en la base de Guantánamo. Las dificultades que tuvimos al desarrollar la segunda parte del plan que no tenía que haber llevado mucho más allá de 10 días, no son las que se muestran en ese informe. No es lo que nosotros redactamos en esos ordenadores.”

“¿Puede probar lo que dice?” preguntó entonces McAllister, dándole a su agente una oportunidad que hasta ahora no se le había brindado.

“¿Qué tiene que probar?” casi gritó Davis, súbitamente nervioso.

“Permita que el agente Taylor conteste a la pregunta,” le interrumpió Moore.

“Puedo probarlo, por supuesto señor. Una vez finalizados los informes, le pedí a Patrick González que cifrara el contenido y lo enviara a una dirección de correo electrónico que le proporcioné,” respondió Danny.

 

“Bien,” murmuró Robert Conrad, una planta más arriba, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara.

El agente a su lado, se revolvió nervioso, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, sin encontrar resquicio alguno que justificara su nerviosismo en aquel momento.

 

Davis había palidecido.

“Si desean comprobarlo, el envío de la documentación aun cifrada, ha de estar registrado, si no aquí, desde luego en los servidores de las oficinas del FBI en Nueva York, en Personas Desaparecidas, concretamente. Fue allí, donde envié a Patrick con una nota para el responsable informático, y descifraron el contenido de esos informes. Se puede comprobar que no han sido manipulados en ningún momento, señor.”

“Eso no es posible,” objetó Davis. “Ustedes no han salido de esa casa desde que el mismo momento en que regresaron. Está usted mintiendo, agente Taylor. Una vez más.”

“Eso es muy interesante,” dijo el Director del FBI, ignorando las palabras de Davis y dirigiéndose directamente a Danny. “¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Y dónde están esos documentos que, según usted, agente Taylor, son los originalmente redactados por usted y su equipo?”

El Director de la CIA movió la cabeza sabiendo que tendría que ser él quien detuviera a Davis y que para eso faltaba ya muy poco.

“Lo hice porque soy consciente de que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para llevar una misión como esta. Porque intuí las razones que llevaron a nuestro reclutamiento, porque nunca estuve seguro de que Miranda o nosotros mismos saliéramos con vida de allí, especialmente después de recibir cierta información de mi contacto, justo el día antes de salir, cuando ya no se podía hacer otra cosa, señor.” Le explicó Danny. “Se realizaron cinco copias de nuestros informes, en papel oficial del FBI y numeradas consecutivamente. Se enviaron con orden de custodia y una citación para presentarse hoy en estas oficinas a tres personas. Las otras dos las tiene el agente Robert Conrad y yo mismo.”

Davis levantó una ceja. “¿Y dónde está el suyo?”

“Lo tiene mi compañero, Jason Díaz, quien me acompañó hasta aquí esta mañana.”

Danny sabía que al menos, Jason y Conrad tendrían las copias y estaban allí. No podía saber lo que había hecho el resto.

“¿Por qué ha hecho esto, Davis?” preguntó Moore. “¿Qué pasó realmente con Miranda? Y ¿dónde está su cuerpo?” Eran preguntas que hasta ese momento no se había hecho, pero le parecieron muy apropiadas ahora. Preguntas que en aquel momento se quedaron sin respuesta, al abrirse una puerta lateral para dar paso al Director de la CIA y a Robert Conrad.

“Eso se lo responderá en breve el agente Conrad, general Moore,” dijo el Director de la CIA. “John Davis, queda usted arrestado por conspiración, tráfico drogas, contrabando, contraespionaje… y falsificación de documentos,” le dijo, mientras uno de los agentes que entró con él le ponía las esposas.

Davis comenzó a protestar pero el Director de la CIA le interrumpió dirigiéndose a sus agentes. “Y léanle sus derechos. Sáquenle de aquí.”

Esperó un momento a que los agentes se llevaran a Davis por aquella puerta lateral.

“Entiendo que les debo una explicación,” les dijo a McAllister y Moore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

“¿Conspiración, contrabando, contraespionaje…? ¿De qué estaba hablando usted?” le preguntó el general Moore.

“Podrán hablar con él más tarde y resolver sus propias dudas, si lo desean. Y tranquilícese general Moore, el agente Miranda no fue asesinado dentro de la base de Guantánamo. Eso fue lo que le hicimos creer a John Davis, pero en realidad, tal y como estaba previsto, le sacamos de la isla y nos ha proporcionado información muy valiosa, además de las sospechas que se cernían sobre Davis.”

“¿Cuándo empezaron a sospechar de él? empezó preguntando McAllister.

“Cuando me ordenó llevar a cabo una operación sin apenas dar tiempo a prepararla,” intervino Conrad. “No al principio, aunque los perfiles que me pidió indicaban que la confianza que tenía en aquella operación no era mucha.”

“Lo recuerdo,” dijo Moore al tiempo que McAllister asentía. “Aún así envió a cuatro hombres a una muerte casi segura.”

“Andrés Miranda nos informó de que, una vez se enteró de quien estaba al frente de las operaciones de contrabando de las que había formado parte durante dos años, decidió poner fin a su labor. Amenazando con contar todo, tendió una trampa a Davis, haciéndole creer que, encarcelado, acabarían con su vida. Incapaz de controlarle, Davis se apresuró a sacarle de allí. Fue cuando me pidió que pusiera en marcha una operación, que buscara a unas personas muy determinadas y en un tiempo record se preparó un plan, que como bien me dijo Taylor en su día, no podía ser otro en aquel momento.”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó McAllister.

“Porque se elaboró en tres días. Y poco más tuve para buscar el resto del equipo, prepararles y enviarles allí. El plan trazado por el agente Taylor salió perfecto, Miranda regresó aunque hicimos creer a Davis que no había sido así. Fue entonces cuando retiró toda la ayuda al equipo que habíamos enviado. Una vez muerto Miranda, su intención era que aquellos que habían acudido a su rescate, no regresaran. Una operación llevada a cabo por gente inexperta, totalmente necesario para no levantar la liebre entre los grupos infiltrados, los cuales, y eso es cierto, desconocíamos exactamente quienes eran.”

“¿Y ustedes no hicieron nada?” preguntó el general Moore.

“No queríamos levantar sospechas, el agente Taylor conocía el riesgo que corría porque yo mismo se lo expliqué,” aclaró Robert Conrad.

“Justo el día antes de partir, cuando ya no había vuelto atrás,” señaló McAllister. ¿Sabía realmente usted algo de todo esto, Taylor?”

“Algo… sospechaba, señor.” Respondió Danny midiendo claramente sus palabras. Aún estaba en estado de shock por la forma tan fría en que Conrad había hablado de cuál era el destino que Davis había planeado para ellos.

“Pero, señores, eso se ha acabado,” continuó Conrad.  “En este momento, está todo listo para proceder, tanto aquí como en la isla a la detención de todas esas personas. La DEA ya se ha puesto en marcha, y los agentes con los que ya sabemos que podemos contar en la isla, también.”

“Entonces, ¿qué ha sido todo esto?” preguntó el general Moore. “¿Por qué me han hecho perder el tiempo viniendo aquí a escuchar estupideces y mentiras?”

“Era necesario que Davis no tuviera ninguna pista de lo que sucedía y nada mejor para ello que mantenerles a ustedes al margen.” Le explicó el Director de la CIA, mientras McAllister asentía.

“También porque quería darle la oportunidad al agente Taylor de poner entre las cuerdas a Davis con los informes que redactó y que, efectivamente, no son los que Davis les dejó esta mañana,” dijo Conrad. “Disculpen un momento,” continuó abriendo la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

“Por favor, ¿pueden dejarme los sobres que se les ha pedido traer?” pidió.

“Gracias… ¿qué es esto?” le preguntó a Jason cuando le entregó los pequeños sobres con sus peticiones.

“Nos pidieron que escribiéramos lo que queríamos hacer con nuestras vidas cuando nos dejaran ustedes en paz. Ninguno de nosotros, me consta, estaba preparado debidamente para una misión que tiene más lagunas que los Grandes Lagos…”

“En eso discrepo con usted, sr. Díaz,” dijo Conrad sin poder evitar una sonrisa por la comparación. “Han llevado ustedes a cabo una misión que no ha podido terminar de mejor forma para los intereses de nuestro país. En cualquier caso, les dejaremos en paz.”

“Eso lo dirá usted. Pero no es lo que hay ahí escrito. No por mi parte, desde luego,” le dijo Jason.

“Usted siempre discrepando en el momento oportuno,” le dijo Conrad. “Veré lo que puedo hacer.”

“El jefe dijo que lucharía por ello,” intervino Patrick.

“Por supuesto,” respondió Conrad.

Recogiendo los dos sobres que le había dejado Jack, rasgó sin contemplaciones el pequeño sobre que aún conservaba el celo que lo había mantenido adherido al cajón de la mesa de Danny durante todos aquellos meses y lo leyó por encima. “Bien,” dijo y sonrió con satisfacción. “Muchas gracias a todos, si lo desean, han pasado muchas horas aquí, pueden ustedes irse. Han hecho lo que debían y la Agencia Central de Inteligencia les da las gracias,” dijo.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Jack.

Conrad frunció el ceño. “Es lo que se le pidió, agente Malone,” le respondió dejándole con la palabra en la boca y entrando de nuevo en el despacho. Robert Conrad no tenía tiempo en aquel momento para aquel hombre. Otro asunto le preocupaba mucho más que aquel desconcertado grupo.

“Yo se lo explicaré,” dijo Patrick, sentándose junto a Jack. “Verá, si en algo coincidimos mi jefe y yo, es en desconfiar de todo el mundo, especialmente si vienen avalados por extrañas siglas, CIA, DEA, FBI, NSA, UFO… Todo esto lo ha montado él como una medida de seguridad, que a todas luces, parece haber funcionado. Si no, no llevaríamos aquí sentados tantas horas. Sobre el papel, esta reunión era puro trámite, una palmadita en la espalda y algunas peticiones que atender, las cuales le puedo anticipar son bastante simples…”

“¿Le conozco de algo?” le interrumpió Jack, sin poder evitar sonreír al escucharle incluir UFO entre la lista de agencias gubernamentales.

“Estuve en su oficina. Yo y mi compañero Alex Córdoba. Reparando ordenadores, descifrando documentos e imprimiéndolos. Estos documentos que usted trajo son una de las cinco copias que mi jefe envió al servidor de su oficina, cifrados, por supuesto.”

Jack le miró incrédulo.

“Antes de salir de la casa donde hemos estado estas semanas, Taylor me confió las intenciones del Director de zona de la CIA y las sospechas que recaían sobre él. Elaboró un plan completo, no sólo para la misión que nos habían encomendado, sino también para poder salir nosotros con vida de allí, sabiendo que no iba a resultar nada fácil. Asumió toda la responsabilidad, no nos dijo nada. ¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo?”

Jack asintió mientras la indignación corría por sus venas.

“Danny Taylor no sólo consiguió sacar a Miranda de la isla, nos protegió, y nos salvó la vida, contra todo pronóstico, según parece. Los informes que usted ha traído consigo y esa pequeña carta que mi compañero desprendió de un cajón de su mesa de trabajo, contienen las pruebas de lo que él hizo, de cómo transcurrieron los meses que estuvimos allí y como ha manejado la situación todo este tiempo. Sin embargo…” Patrick calló, inseguro de seguir adelante.

“Le voy a matar,” murmuró Jack. ‘¿Sabría todo aquello cuando le dijo que se iba?’

“Va a necesitar todo su apoyo, agente Malone. Sé que mi jefe tiene tanta confianza en usted como la tengo yo en él. Pero su agente ha aguantado una presión desde el primer momento que no va a poder soportar por mucho más tiempo, especialmente desde el momento en que esto acabe. Se lo digo porque vivir con él durante dos semanas sin mayor entretenimiento que un balón de baloncesto y un televisor, te hace observar a la gente. Taylor y yo, coincidimos en algunas cosas más, aparte de desconfiar de algunas siglas… eso era broma, pretendía que usted me escuchara. No es algo tangible o fácilmente explicable, en realidad somos bien diferentes, pero aquello que nos une es… definitivo. Yo no podré ayudarle, también tengo mi historia, seguro, pero usted sí. Cuídelo.”

“¿Le preocupa?” preguntó Jack, aunque era más una afirmación.

“No se mueva de aquí hasta que salga por esa puerta. Después de cuatro horas de interrogatorio, ni yo sé lo que vamos a encontrar,” le dijo Patrick.

Lejos de parecer desconsiderado, a Robert Conrad quien le preocupaba realmente en aquel momento era Danny Taylor. Había observado como su director, una vez arrestado Davis y expuesta la situación ante McAllister y Moore, había cerrado un círculo de camaradería entre los tres en el cual ni Conrad ni Taylor estaban incluidos. Y si bien a él le daba igual, después de lo que había pasado Taylor no tenía intención de dejarle solo ni un minuto.

Entró en aquel despacho de nuevo, y puso sobre la mesa los cinco sobres y aquel donde constaba el plan inicial. “Aquí tienen toda la información, los informes por quintuplicado y el plan original del cual guardo yo otro original.”

McAllister cogió el sobre que un momento antes había abierto Conrad y leyó su contenido por encima. Asintiendo, sin embargo, se volvió al Director de la CIA. “No tengo tiempo de leer todo esto. Si tienen a Miranda, me gustaría hablar con él, sabe que tengo algunas preguntas que a buen seguro podrá responder. ¿Lo han pasado bien ustedes montando toda esta pantomima? Me han hecho perder un tiempo del que no dispongo sólo para que ustedes pongan orden en su propia casa. Señores, que tengan buen día.”

Los tres hombres salieron, hablando, mientras Conrad y Danny se quedaban solos en el despacho.

“No es justo,” le dijo Conrad.

“No, no lo es, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con el Director McAllister. Robert, soy responsable de tres personas. ¿Qué les voy a decir ahora? ¿Cómo les explico el sentido de todo esto, que el sacrificio que han hecho ha valido la pena? ¿Ha valido la pena?” preguntó Danny, levantándose y encarándose a Conrad.

Este se sorprendió. Aún le quedaban fuerzas, o sólo era el coraje.

“Sabes que sí, Taylor. Ayudasteis a Miranda a salir de allí sin ser detectado y eso, siempre fue prioritario.”

“Pero no era prioritario hacerlo de la forma en que se hizo,” le echó en cara Danny.

“Entonces yo no lo sabía, nadie podía saber en qué condiciones reales estaba Miranda. Al principio, porque seguí órdenes de Davis, luego porque el interés que él podía tener en Miranda, le convirtió en alguien valioso. Danny lo que luego pasó…”

“Lo que luego pasó es que nos dejasteis tirados, sabiendo lo que pretendía Davis. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si el plan hubiera salido mal? ¿qué habría ocurrido si no hubiese podido proteger a Jason? ¿O qué me dices de Clara Torres? Podrían haber descubierto fácilmente el doble juego de Jason y Alex, ellos no tenían experiencia, de hecho los descubrieron, de eso estoy seguro. No me dieron la paliza que me dieron el día antes de salir por casualidad. Sabes que ella se lo contó a Luis García. Tenías toda esa información por Miranda y no hiciste nada. Pudimos haber muerto allí y vosotros no habríais hecho nada. Con Miranda proporcionando toda la información necesaria, no necesitabas más para detener a Davis. No necesitabais nada y nos dejasteis tirados. Explícame en qué te diferencia eso de Davis. No necesitabas esto. Y no vuelvas a decir que era para darme una oportunidad de nada.”

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados. Conrad se había quedado sin palabras. Podía decirle que estaba equivocado en algunos detalles, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que Miranda seguía con atención todos sus movimientos.

“¡Di algo!” gritó Danny. Un grito que pudo escucharse perfectamente desde fuera y que ocasionó miradas de inquietud.

“Lo siento, tienes toda la razón. Supongo que lo que menos puedo hacer es atender a vuestras peticiones,” dijo Conrad finalmente. “Taylor, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Estaba obedeciendo órdenes y luego todo se complicó. Se lo que piensas, desde tu punto de vista, es lógico, pero desde aquí estábamos tejiendo una madeja muy complicada. Ni siquiera hemos podido realizar una sola detención hasta el momento en que hemos detenido a Davis. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que Miranda estaba vivo, salvo unas pocas y necesarias personas. No ha sido fácil.”

“De acuerdo, hablemos de nuestras peticiones, entonces,” dijo Danny. “¿Es lo que te preocupa? Te lo pondré fácil, en resumen, devuélvenos nuestras vidas y sácanos de esa base de datos de posibles que tenéis por algún lado. Podemos no tener familia, pero amigos y bien leales tenemos unos cuantos, no creo que tenga que demostrártelo.”

“Danny, yo soy tu amigo,”

“No. De eso nada, no pretendas ahora jugar a ser mi colega, Conrad. He colaborado contigo en todo lo que me pediste, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto. Me obligaste a aceptar, recuerdo muy bien como fue aquella conversación y me consta que me tuviste bajo vigilancia no sé siquiera durante cuánto tiempo. No eres mi amigo.”

“De acuerdo, como quieras.” No era lo que esperaba Conrad, pero era cierto lo que Taylor le decía. No podía negarlo, le había presionado, le había utilizado y por poco le pierde, a él principalmente. Recordó que quizás aún pudiera perderle al ver sacar otra píldora y llevársela a la boca. No se atrevió a preguntar.

“Tengo los documentos originales y también el plan que elaboraste. Con eso será suficiente,” le dijo. “Veamos esto,” cogió uno de los sobres y lo abrió.

Efectivamente, tal y como Danny le había expuesto, ellos únicamente deseaban regresar con su vida. Un pequeño cambio en el trabajo de Patrick González que solicitaba unirse al FBI, en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba su jefe y un destino definitivo en la unidad de explosivos para Alex Córdoba. Leer lo que había escrito Jason Díaz, le hizo fruncir el ceño. “¿Sabes algo de esto?” le preguntó a Danny.

“No, no los he leído,” le respondió aquel.

“Jason Díaz. Pide una serie de cosas para su unidad pediátrica en Orlando y que se abra la investigación por la muerte de su mujer y su hija hace ocho años.”

“Sí, lo sé. El estaba en Alemania, en una base de la OTAN cuando aparentemente un incendio en su vivienda acabó con la vida de su mujer y de su hija. Se archivó como accidental, pero él siempre mantuvo que podría tratarse de otra cosa. No lo sé, desconozco el tema, pero si él lo pide…” dijo Danny.

“¿Sabes lo que implica? Habrá que exhumar los cadáveres…” empezó Conrad.

Danny le miró fijamente. “Es su petición, ni siquiera tú vas a llevar esa investigación, sino el FBI, no veo el problema.”

“Está bien,” suspiró Conrad. “¿Qué pasa contigo? Ahora tienes otro rango, incluso podría ser superior al de Malone.”

“No quiero rangos, sólo quiero regresar al mismo lugar de donde me sacaste. No me interesa nada más.”

“Vamos Taylor, es una oportunidad. Podrás ser supervisor donde te de la gana, no pierdas esta oportunidad.”

Danny negó con la cabeza. “Ya te he dicho lo que quiero, si alguien me ha sustituido, ese sí es vuestro problema, pero mi petición es clara, y bien sencilla.”

“Podrías dirigir tú la investigación sobre la muerte de la mujer y la hija de Díaz,” le tentó Conrad.

“Es lo último que haría. Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, Jason es amigo mío, no lo haré. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero y no conseguirás que varíe de opinión por mucho que me lo pidas.”

“De acuerdo. Prepararé la documentación y te avisaré para que pases a firmarla,” Conrad tendió una mano que Danny estuvo a punto de no aceptar.

Robert Conrad abrió la puerta y dejó que Danny saliera. Sintiendo que estaba de más, cerró de nuevo y salió por la puerta lateral por la que había entrado. Habían ganado pero por alguna razón no se sentía vencedor de nada. Más bien se sentía avergonzado.

……………….

A Jack se le hizo un nudo en la garganta nada más verle. Se aproximó a él nada más verle, casi al mismo tiempo que Jason, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes y que él ignoraba. “No discutas conmigo,” le ordenó Jason, con tal autoridad que Danny no fue capaz de decir nada. Todo le daba vueltas y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, si no fuera porque Jason le sujetaba fuertemente. “Lo hemos conseguido,” dijo casi en un susurro, “tendrás tu investigación, Jason. Y tu unidad pediátrica.”

Jason hizo una mueca de desagrado. “No creo que eso sea importante en este momento, Danny. Salgamos de aquí. Vamos, hay que llevarte a un hospital… y no protestes.”

“¿Qué le ocurre? Danny, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?” preguntó Jack, sujetando a Danny por el otro brazo, mientras salían del edificio.

“No lo sé, pero le dieron una buena paliza y no consigo estabilizarle. Pedí una y mil veces que le sacaran de la casa y le llevaran a un hospital, pero nunca me hicieron caso,” le explicó Jason.

Jack le miró sorprendido. “¿Cómo?” exclamó casi al mismo tiempo que Danny.

Jason miró a Danny un momento. “La hoja la entregabas tú, ¿es que no la leías?”

Jack aún le miraba esperando alguna respuesta que Jason evitó darle delante de Danny. “Danny, no me hiciste caso, te dije que tuvieras cuidado.”

Danny no pudo responderle, la serpiente que habitaba en su estómago estaba comenzando a despertar de nuevo. Jason comprobó el frasco de pastillas casi vacío y negó con la cabeza. “¿Cuántas te has tomado?”

“No lo sé,” gruñó Danny con un gesto de dolor.

…………………….

“Bien, y ahora ¿qué hacemos nosotros?” preguntó Patrick, una vez dejaron a Danny bajo cuidado de los médicos de un hospital.

“Yo estoy hambriento,” sentenció Alex.

“Creo que Patrick se refiere a nuestro alojamiento,” se refirió Jason. “Y al hecho de que no llevamos encima nada más que lo puesto. Y que la CIA no va a tener la cortesía que tuvo con nosotros cuando nos llevó a Nueva York.”

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Jack, Miller y Laura Duke, como si ellos tuvieran la llave que solucionaría sus problemas.

“Yo… yo no sabía de que se trataba esto y reservé una habitación en un hotel,” dijo Laura.

“Sí, yo también,” añadió Jack. “Puedo compartirla con alguno de vosotros.”

“Tú te vienes conmigo Alex,” dijo Miller.

“¿Jason? ¿Patrick?”

“Jason se queda con la señorita Duke, ¿verdad?” dijo inoportunamente Patrick, consiguiendo que la mujer se sonrojara. “Así que agente Malone, estaré encantado de compartir habitación con usted… camas separadas ¿no?”

La situación les hizo echarse a reír y con ello soltar gran parte de la tensión que llevaban acumulada.

“De acuerdo, todo arreglado, ¿qué hay de mi petición? ¿saben ustedes la hora que es?” protestó Alex.

“Yo invito,” le dijo Miller.

“De eso nada,” protestó Jack. “Iremos a medias.”

……………..

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

“No sé qué ha pasado, agente Malone,” dijo Jason.

“”Llámeme Jack, por favor.”

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ambos entraban en el hospital a ver como seguía Danny. Jack deseaba verle aunque fuera un momento. Jack le preguntaba ahora a Jason Díaz por el transcurso de la operación, y el sentido de todo ello.

“Durante todo este tiempo fui muy crítico con Diego, perdón con Danny, porque pensaba que él era parte de la CIA, que conocía perfectamente todo el entramado y yo veía cosas que no me gustaban. Desde el principio.”

“¿Quién es Diego?” preguntó Jack.

“Danny. Desde que nos conocimos nos habló en español y nos dio unos nombres que no eran los nuestros. Hizo bien, no tuvimos más de un mes para prepararnos y nos ayudó a identificarnos entre nosotros de esa forma desde el principio. Luego, cuando volvimos nos lo explicó. El nunca lo ha dejado entrever, agente Malone, y estoy convencido que hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo y supo. La operación para liberar a Miranda, sabiendo que nadie debía enterarse salvo tres o cuatro personas aparte de nosotros, fue complicada, pero bien planeada. Pero luego, él y yo nos quedamos en aquella prisión y eso… eso fue un infierno, al menos para él.”

“Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí?”

“Unos seis o siete meses, sin conexión alguna con el exterior. Sin saber cuándo saldríamos de allí y si Patrick y Alex serían capaces de llevar aquel trabajo adelante. Pero lo hicieron, aunque con muchas dificultades. Estoy convencido de que Danny sabía que existía la posibilidad de quedarnos sin cobertura. Pero yo estoy convencido de que nos utilizaron, todo el tiempo. Verle asumir esa responsabilidad y como se consumía por el dolor sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, ver lo que han hecho con todos nosotros, con él hasta el último minuto, y como nos han despachado luego…”

“¿Señor Díaz? ¿Jason Díaz?” preguntó el hombre acercándose a ellos, un hombre que le resultó familiar a Jason pero no acertó a reconocer.

Pero el hombre se acercó y le tendió su mano. “Andrés Miranda, creo que nos conocimos… en otras condiciones, ¿verdad?”

Jason le dio la mano pero no respondió a la sonrisa que le dirigía el otro. Jack entendió por qué.

“¿Qué hace usted aquí?” preguntó Jason secamente.

“He venido a preguntar por su jefe, y también por si tenía suerte y le veía a usted o alguno de sus compañeros por aquí. Veo que así ha sido.”

“No sé qué interés puede tener usted en él, exactamente.”

“De no ser por él, no habría salido de aquella prisión,” dijo Miranda sorprendido.

“No estoy tan seguro de ello,” objetó Jason. “Usted y yo, y probablemente Luis García y su banda, saben hasta donde pueden llegar con una paliza pactada, ¿verdad?”

“Entiendo, quizás deberíamos tener una conversación más privada.”

“Esta es la mayor privacidad que voy a darle. Si el  señor Malone no es de su gusto ya puede irse por donde ha venido, agente Miranda. No tengo nada que conversar con usted.”

“Está bien, estaba pactado, sí. Mi intención no era otra que salir del país y poder informar al Director de la CIA de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el Director de zona, John Davis. Y tenía que ser rápido porque algunos de mis compañeros estaban comenzando a sospechar de mi. Pero no esperaba que les enviaran a ustedes.”

“¿Cómo pactó con Luis García?” le preguntó Jason.

“Su prima, Clara Torres estaba involucrada. Su jefe lo sabía, pidió informes sobre ella nada más llegar a Guantánamo.”

“No, no lo sabía entonces,” replicó Jason.

“Ella quería salir de la isla, irse conmigo. Teníamos… una relación. Ella habló con su primo y luego corrió la voz de que me habían encarcelado y que mi vida corría peligro.”

“Todo mentira. ¿No se le ocurrió que podría haber hecho lo mismo con mi jefe?”

“Ya le he dicho que no sabía a quien estaban enviando. Creí que era un agente de la CIA y estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El mismo me dijo que le presentara a los que me estaban zurrando y le advertí de lo que eso significaba. No podía decirle nada a García, él creía que yo era el novio de su prima, uno más de ellos.”

Jason negó con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que le decía Miranda. “Lo hizo para protegerle a usted. Para que no siguieran pegándole a usted, yo curara su heridas y pudiera salir de allí por sus propios medios. Si le hubiese dicho que todo era un montaje, no habría ocupado su lugar.”

“Yo no podía saber lo que pretendía, no me lo dijo. El caso es,” continuó Miranda antes de que Jason pudiera protestar de nuevo, “que quería hablar con alguno de ustedes por lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Quería disculparme porque quizás no presioné lo suficiente a mis superiores para que acabaran antes con esa historia.”

“¿De qué está hablando?” intervino ahora Jack.

“El interrogatorio al que sometieron a Taylor, diciéndole que yo había muerto y cuestionando sus informes y el trabajo que había realizado, fue a mi modo de ver, excesivo. No creo que hiciera falta llegar tan lejos, con lo que yo les di, tenían suficiente para detener a Davis. Pero Robert Conrad dijo que quería darle la oportunidad de defenderse y poner en evidencia a Davis, porque sabía de la existencia de las copias originales de aquellos informes, algo que Taylor realizó por propia iniciativa. Y menos mal que lo hizo.”

“A ver si lo entiendo,” Jason estaba rojo de ira. Jack puso una mano sobre su brazo, entendía perfectamente su indignación pero un altercado en los pasillos del hospital no ayudaría nada. “No Jack,” Jason rechazó el contacto. “Usted no sabe lo que pasamos en aquella prisión, lo que Taylor pasó en aquella prisión. Y este tipo me está diciendo tranquilamente que aquello pudo evitarse. Con su declaración, habrían atrapado a las personas que se habían corrompido y podrían habernos sacado de allí mucho antes y sin tener que arriesgar nuestras vidas de aquella manera. ¿por qué lo hicieron?”

“Si hubiésemos hecho eso, sus vidas habrían corrido aún más peligro del que corrieron, desde el momento en que les relacionaran conmigo.”

“Eso no iba a ocurrir. El plan que trazó Danny Taylor incluía una desconexión total con su liberación. Nos habríamos ido en aquella furgoneta de la lavandería si hubiésemos podido pero ya sabíamos que no era viable. Uno podía escapar, dos o tres, difícil. Y las órdenes eran claras: sacarle a usted y que nadie se enterara. Pero una vez fuera, sin estar relacionados con nada, no veo razón alguna para que no detuvieran a esa gente y nos sacaran de allí.”

“No lo sé, sinceramente. Pudo ser un fallo o Conrad se sentiría responsable por haberles enviado allí. Supongo que, vista la oportunidad, pretendía poner en evidencia a Davis también por ello. Ahora se le podrá acusar también por intento de asesinato premeditado y…”

“¿Y a mí eso que me importa? ¿Qué habría importado si alguno de nosotros hubiera muerto? ¿Eh? Y rece, si cree en algo para que Taylor salga de esta, porque yo no lo tengo aún tan claro. Y si Conrad está tan arrepentido, ¿por qué no viene él mismo a dar la cara?”

“¿Hay… hay alguna forma de que acepte usted mis disculpas? Creo que he comenzado diciéndole que no estaba de acuerdo…”

“Váyase al infierno,” le cortó Jason.

Miranda se quedó mirándole, intentando decir algo más.

“Lárguese,” le pidió Jason. “Ni se le ocurra venir a visitar mi jefe. Me ocuparé personalmente de que eso no ocurra.”

“Está bien, no podré decir que no lo he intentado.”

Esta vez, Jack sujetó con fuerza a Jason, quien casi se abalanzó sobre Miranda. “Déjelo, no vale la pena,” le dijo, reprimiendo su propia reacción.

………………….

Entrando en la habitación donde descansaba Danny, Jack se arrepintió de no haberle roto la nariz a Miranda un momento antes, al ver la frágil figura de su agente.

Acercando una silla, se sentó a su lado y presionando un poco su brazo, consiguió atraer su atención.

“Jack,” dijo él, parpadeando.

“Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras?” preguntó Jack.

“Cansado, pero creo que bien. Ahora no me duele nada y eso es ya una novedad. Supongo que ahora mismo no pasaría un test antidrogas,” Danny respondió con una mueca.

Jack sonrió. “Aún te queda sentido del humor, por lo que veo. Oye, no me van a dejar estar aquí mucho tiempo y he de regresar a Nueva York. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa.”

“No he cambiado, Jack,” le dijo él.

“Eso lo decidiré yo,” le advirtió su jefe. “Danny, me han contado algunas cosas, tus compañeros, sobre como habéis trabajado en esta situación, la impresión que tienen sobre ti. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan orgulloso de alguien, de alguien como tú, de poder considerarme un amigo. Has hecho un trabajo increíble.”

“No será para tanto,” le dijo Danny. “No… no tengo preparación para lo que me pidieron Jack, así que supongo que…”

“Es cierto que no la tenías, pero aún así, y precisamente por ello, hiciste un buen trabajo. No tienes que suponer nada.”

Danny negó con la cabeza. “Supongo que tenía que haber dicho que no, desde el principio. He tomado una responsabilidad que no me correspondía y pude arriesgar la vida de otras personas.”

“No es lo que ellos opinan, Danny. En absoluto. Tú mismo me explicaste que no te dieron opción. Se cómo funcionan, sé cómo coaccionan y como reclutan, como hacen que las personas tomen una decisión convencidos de que no pueden hacer otra cosa. No es la primera vez que ocurre, y además hicieron lo mismo con tus compañeros. Creo que eso lo sabes.”

“Sí, Jack, claro que lo sé, pero…”

“No hay peros. Además, has conseguido para ellos lo que querían, ¿verdad?”

“Eso parece. Jack no sé lo que sabrán ellos pero en esa reunión, esta mañana, allí supe que todo había sido un montaje, me sentí simplemente utilizado, me jugué la vida y la de mis compañeros, tracé unos planes que en ningún momento creo que fueron considerados seriamente.”

“Estás muy equivocado, Danny. Hace un momento escuché a tu amigo Jason Díaz explicar muchas cosas de esa operación, cosas que elaboraste tú y que fueron como fueron porque no había otra forma de hacerlo, en las circunstancias con las que tenías que jugar. Y lo hiciste muy bien. Esos planes que trazaste eran los correctos en ese momento, con la información de la que disponías y con las condiciones que te marcaron, Danny. Si hubieras fracasado, ni siquiera podrías ser consciente de si te utilizaron o no, no habrías sacado a Miranda de la isla, seguirían teniendo un grave problema de seguridad y no se sabría nada de vosotros, ¿me entiendes?”

Danny asintió. “Perdona,” murmuró mientras eliminaba de su cara las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

“Eh, no tienes que pedir perdón por nada.” Jack apretó su brazo afectuosamente y miró el reloj, mientras alguien le hacía señas para saliera. “Oye, tengo que irme, ¿vale? Quiero que me hagas un par de favores.”

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Uno es que recuerdes lo que te he dicho y no dudes de ello, te digan lo que te digan. Dime que lo harás.”

“Claro. Está bien, lo haré,” respondió Danny, sin muchas ganas.

“Voy a Nueva York, vendré a final de semana y si puedo, te llevaré a casa. Cuídate, y haz caso a los médicos, no seas bruto. Ya no eres jefe de nadie, no tienes otra responsabilidad más que sobre ti mismo. Y no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Te pondrás bien, pero haz de poner de tu parte.”

“¿Me estás echando la bronca?” Danny frunció el ceño.

“Sí. Me llevo a Patrick conmigo, a Tom le vendrá muy bien tener a alguien tan apañado por los alrededores.”

Danny sonrió. “¿Le vas a ahorrar las 22 semanas de Quantico?”

“¿Te parece poco lo que ha hecho?” le preguntó Jack. “Oye, lo dicho, me tengo que ir o me van a sacar con la camisa de fuerza. Cuídate y que no me entere de que haces algo que no debes. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.”

Danny cerró los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero levantó el pulgar.

…………………

**Langley, Virginia. 31 de marzo de 2006**

No fue una semana. Sólo un poco más, pues Danny tuvo que acudir, una vez más a Langley, a firmar las conclusiones y el acuerdo sobre los destinos de todo el equipo que habían quedado pendientes.

El encuentro con Robert Conrad, el nuevo jefe de zona de la CIA, no tuvo nada que ver con los anteriores que habían mantenido. Sus disculpas fueron aceptadas por Danny, pero se ciñó específicamente a aquello a lo que había ido. Aún no estaban firmados los acuerdos que habían solicitado sus compañeros y él mismo y era algo que no pretendía dejar escapar, no porque fueran altas sus pretensiones, que no lo eran, sino por cumplir con algo que había prometido.

Sólo cuando se vio fuera de aquel edificio, sintió que podía respirar libremente. Alegrándose de ver a Jack allí, esperándole, se dio cuenta de que ahora sí, su vida volvía a ser la que era, aunque ahora pudiera, como le había indicado Conrad elegir el destino que deseara, dónde y cuándo quisiera.

“¿Cómo ha ido?” le preguntó Jack.

“Vámonos de aquí, Jack,” respondió Danny disgustado. “No… no quiero hablar de esto ahora.”

“De acuerdo ¿Dónde tienes tus cosas?” le preguntó.

“¿Qué cosas? Aquí no hay nada que me pertenezca, no tengo nada, ni siquiera llevo dinero encima… eh… sólo quiero irme a casa, Jack.”

“Sí, pero es un trayecto largo, ¿te encuentras bien? Oye, no tienes que hacer este esfuerzo, podemos quedarnos aquí un par de días y…”

Danny se echó a reír. “¿Vamos a hacer turismo por Washington? ¿Tú y yo? No, no… estoy bien. Es sólo que… es una sensación extraña, eso es todo.”

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estabas en el hospital?” le preguntó Jack.

“Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, y te agradezco los ánimos que me diste. Robert Conrad se disculpó antes, como si eso pudiera arreglar algo.”

“¿Aceptaste sus disculpas?”

“Por supuesto, le escuché, acepté sus disculpas, firmé los malditos papeles y me fui. Sólo quería salir de allí, pero si hubiera tenido fuerzas, creo que le habría partido la cara. No lo hice.”

“Sí, te entiendo.” Iba a añadir algo pero no quiso seguir. Sin embargo, Danny lo notó. “¿Qué pasa, Jack?”

“No es nada, es… el otro día cuando fui a verte al hospital, tu amigo Jason se encontró con tipo, el espía que liberasteis, y se encaró con él.”

“Ya, Jason. Todo un carácter,” dijo Danny.

“¿Tuviste problemas con él?”

“No, bueno sí, pero en realidad no. Tenía toda la razón en las cosas que decía, especialmente cuando creía que yo era de la CIA y me culpaba de su situación. Pero me salvó la vida, se ocupó de mi sin apenas medios, y si llegué vivo a aquella reunión fue gracias a él.”

“Es médico, ¿no?” le preguntó Jack.

“Sí, es pediatra. Trabaja en una clínica en Orlando. Pero también fue marine, y tenía experiencia con los soldados que llegaban al hospital de una base de la OTAN en Alemania donde estuvo trabajando.”

“¿Cómo le encontraste? ¿Le conocías de antes?”

“No, yo no… yo sólo pedí unas características, un médico, un experto en explosivos, un experto informático y un buen falsificador de documentos, pero no les recluté. Eso lo hizo Conrad, creo, o los militares, no lo sé.”

………………………..

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York, 5 de abril de 2006**

Patrick González permanecía sentado tras uno de los servidores de la sala de informática donde trabajaba desde hacía unos diez días. Tom estaba encantado de tener un ayudante de tanta valía y no sólo eso. Nada más verle, le dio una información que Patrick tomó en consideración, respirando aliviado. El número de serie del arma que Danny le había dado, no aparecía en ningún informe que indicara que hubiese sido usada y menos haberse cometido algún delito con ella. Estaba limpia.

Pero ahora, sabiendo que Danny pronto regresaría al trabajo, Patrick llevaba trabajando en algo por su cuenta, además de lo que Jack le había pedido. Lo primero que había hecho fue hacer un registro completo de la mesa de su jefe, había retirado el ordenador y había hecho instalar uno nuevo. Sin embargo, ponerlo en funcionamiento tal y como quería hacerlo era algo más complicado. No quería conectarlo como los demás, pretendía que pasara directamente por su servidor, donde cualquier intromisión sería detectada por él. No se fiaba, y esa desconfianza le hizo pensar de nuevo en aquel número de serie que Taylor le había dado. Le hizo pensar en todas las medidas de seguridad que habían resultado determinantes para su seguridad y le hizo dudar de lo que Tom había encontrado.

Así que, se había tomado ciertas libertades y, una vez más había puesto en marcha sus habilidades como hacker, y había conseguido entrar en ciertos archivos de la CIA. Poco le importaba que le descubrieran ahora, pero aun así, fue especialmente cuidadoso.

Ahora tenía una información que mostrar a su jefe y no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Ver a Danny Taylor aparecer junto a su jefe Jack Malone y ver como sus compañeros le agasajaban, fue todo un espectáculo, una vez pasada la primera impresión. Él estaba acostumbrado a verle así, tan delgado y echo polvo, tanto que verle entrar por su propio pie, con su traje oscuro y sonreír ante la bienvenida, le daba un aspecto incluso más saludable que el que presentaba cuando le dejaron en el hospital.

Había dejado pasar unos días, hasta que la situación se fuera normalizando, aunque sabía que sus compañeros estaban preocupados por él. Había escuchado a Vivian hablar con Jack de su actitud al intentar hablar con él la noche anterior, al acompañarle a su casa. En cuanto a lo sucedido, Danny permanecía hermético y eso no parecía ser demasiado bueno.

Pero él tampoco hablaba del tema. Sólo pensaba. Y recordaba. ¿Cómo lo llevaría Alex? ¿Y Jason? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras ponía la mano sobre la carpeta marrón que descansaba en su mesa, muda, expectante. Quizás Danny había tomado medidas para ello, también, quiso consolarse, pero no recordaba haber visto en sus manos aquella arma nunca más, no en Langley, no cuando ingresó en el Hospital. Y Jason tampoco la tenía.

A media mañana decidió que no podía esperar más y saliendo de su zona de trabajo, se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde Danny estaba trabajando junto a sus compañeros.

“Jefe, hay algo que debería ver,” le dijo tendiéndole la carpeta. Su expresión seria y la forma en que se había dirigido a él, sorprendió a los otros tres que no pudieron evitar prestar atención a la escena.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Danny, abriéndola.

“Es la información sobre el arma que había en la casa de Washington. Fue utilizada en un tiroteo, en Miami, hace cuatro meses. Dos agentes de la DEA murieron en aquel tiroteo y uno de ellos recibió un balazo de ese arma,” le explicó Patrick mientras Danny leía un informe con algunos detalles más.

“¿Está registrada?” preguntó.

“Sí, está registrada a nombre de un agente de la DEA,” le dijo Patrick. Danny le miró sin comprender. “Su nombre es Carlos Torres,” añadió Patrick.

“¿Cómo? ¿Carlos Torres es de la DEA?” preguntó Danny sorprendido.

“Sí, pero supongo que tan corrupto como los demás. El caso es, jefe, que nada de esto figura en los informes oficiales. He tenido que hacer mi trabajo para conseguirlo. ¿Te suena de algo?” le dijo Patrick.

Danny asintió, mientras seguía leyendo aquella información. “Bien, he… he de llamar a Alex,” concluyó.

“¿A Alex?” preguntó Patrick sin entender.

“Le di el arma a él, cuando salisteis. Espero que la tenga a buen recaudo porque habrá que borrar las huellas.”

“Mejor se destruye. Es más seguro,” convino Patrick.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos. La tensión que observaron Sam, Vivian y Martin les dio una idea sobre lo que aquellos dos hombres habían vivido, aunque desconocían qué era lo que había ocurrido.

“Me pregunto de quién fue la idea,” murmuró Danny, mientras volvía a leer las notas que le había pasado Patrick.

“Supongo que del director de zona. Uhm… jefe… ¿sabemos algo que no deberíamos saber?” preguntó Patrick inquieto.

“A estas alturas tendrían que estar todos detenidos. Me pregunto qué papel está jugando Andrés Miranda en todo esto,” dijo Danny pensativo.

“Es el segundo de Conrad, ahora. A Jason nunca le dio buena impresión ese tipo. Me dijo que creía que se había inventado lo de las palizas…”

“Eso es evidente, lo orquestó todo para engañar a Davis.”

“Pero si Davis quería matarle, con dejarle allí habría sido suficiente,” razonó Patrick arrepintiéndose en aquel mismo instante al notar como Danny hacía una mueca de desagrado.

“No. Quería controlar la situación. Asegurarse. Hay algo que desconocemos, Patrick. Qué ocurrió cuando dejasteis a Miranda en la base,” comentó Danny preocupado.

“Conrad habría avisado a un contacto de confianza para tenderle una trampa a Davis, haciéndole creer que Miranda estaba muerto.”

“¿Qué contacto, Patrick? Se supone que nos enviaron a nosotros porque no sabían con quién podían contar. Conrad sólo albergó sospechas sobre Davis cuando la operación ya estaba montada.”

“Los militares que nos proporcionaron cobertura en la isla, los que iban en la furgoneta. Ellos entraron a Miranda en la base,” objetó Patrick.

“No sé, no… no me cuadra,” Danny apoyó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara un momento. “El general Moore no tenía ni idea, estaba furioso. Igual que McAllister, ¿no crees que lo sabría si hubieran sido los militares quienes le sacaran? No, Conrad tenía o tiene a alguien allí de confianza y te voy a decir quién es, porque si Carlos Torres es un agente de la DEA, su hermana Clara no está allí por casualidad.”

Patrick palideció, recordando la relación que había mantenido con la joven. Instantáneamente hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que ella podría saber.

“Clara Torres trabaja para la CIA,” empezó muy despacio Patrick.

“Para Robert Conrad, encubierta. Es ella quien tiene toda la información, no Andrés Miranda,” le corrigió Danny.

“¿Leíste el informe que pediste sobre ella? ¿qué decía?”

“Seguramente es irrelevante. Lo que me enviaron a la casa sobre ella, llegó tarde y seguramente manipulado. Davis ni se enteró. Y además yo la señalé como parte del apoyo en la isla a los agentes corruptos, lo cual le da aún más cobertura. Carlos Torres está aquí y le debe un enorme favor a Conrad.”

“Su implicación en el tiroteo que no aparece en los informes oficiales,” dijo Patrick.

Danny asintió.

“Entonces, no fue Davis quien puso el arma en la casa.” Patrick se quedó sin voz, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

“No,” dijo Danny en voz tan baja que Patrick apenas le oyó.

Patrick no supo que decir cuando vio como Danny se llevaba las manos a la cara y ocultaba su expresión de los demás.

““Oye, no podías preverlo todo,” fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Danny negó con la cabeza y le miró un momento, sin fuerzas. Estaba agotado.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” Ninguno había visto a Jack aproximarse al grupo, pendiente de aquella conversación, pendientes ahora de Danny.

“Un cambio de fichas,” dijo Patrick.

“Un momento,” intervino Vivian. “Yo no sé exactamente en qué habéis estado metidos, pero visto desde fuera, entiendo que esto se resumen en que la CIA se ha metido solita en un pantanal.”

“Algo así,” accedió Patrick.

“A mí sólo me interesa la seguridad de Danny. No me malinterpretes, la tuya también,” siguió con una sonrisa. “Pero si Danny era el jefe de operaciones, entiendo que si existiera algún peligro, recaería sobre él, ¿no es así?” continuó mientras apretaba afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo. “Danny, ¿estás en peligro?” le preguntó directamente.

“No… no lo sé, Viv. No sé en quien puedo confiar y en quien no, no sé qué es cierto y qué no lo es.”

“En nosotros puedes confiar,” objetó Martin. “Y me tragaré mi orgullo y hablaré con mi padre si es necesario para aclarar todo esto,” continuó, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa burlona de su compañero.

Patrick le miró sin entender. “Su padre es el Director Adjunto del FBI,” le aclaró Sam.

“Oh, bueno, en mi opinión el FBI poco tiene que ver en este asunto. Yo me centraría en Robert Conrad,” dijo Patrick. “Hablaría claro con él, Danny. Yo creo que Conrad te aprec…” Patrick se calló en el acto, al notar la expresión de Danny. Suspiró y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, le miró directamente a los ojos. “Sé que puedo ser un poco ingenuo, Danny, pero sinceramente creo que ese hombre te aprecia y sabe exactamente por lo que te hizo pasar. Si su conexión con Clara Torres es la que es, siento decirte que lo sabe. Sinceramente, creo que no tuvo opción. Danny, ahora tenemos otros elementos de juicio, personas con las que no contábamos que probablemente han jugado algún papel en todo esto, para que las cosas sucedieran como sucedieron.”

“¿Podría estar Conrad protegiendo otra operación mayor?” apuntó Jack.

“Y a sus agentes, a los que, como Clara Torres, nadie más conoce,” respondió Patrick.

“Entonces, ¿para qué nos quería a nosotros?” preguntó Danny.

“Para cazar a Davis, para colocarse en una posición más cómoda para controlar la operación, no olvides que ahora es Director de Zona, para que Miranda confíe en él. Para mantener a sus agentes y asegurarlos aún más, para dar un zarpazo a alguna operación que se escapa a nuestra responsabilidad,” Patrick continuó la idea que había apuntado Jack.

“Y de la que Miranda forma parte,” concluyó Danny. “Entonces Carlos y Clara Torres trabajan para Robert Conrad. Y si sacó a Miranda de la isla fue porque, efectivamente sabía demasiado y podía poner en peligro esa otra operación, además de terminar delatando a los agentes que tiene allí encubiertos. ¿Es eso?”

“Posiblemente,” dijo Patrick pestañeando significativamente.

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver vosotros?” preguntó entonces Sam.

“Miranda está convencido de que se ha ganado la confianza de Conrad, pero teme que nosotros podamos hacerle llegar alguna información a Conrad que le ponga en una situación comprometida. Mantener las dudas sobre nosotros, igual que pretendía Davis, le beneficia. Miranda puso el arma en la casa, a tu disposición. Recuerda que llevaba meses aquí cuando nosotros regresamos,” dijo Patrick.

“Si como dice Patrick, ese Robert Conrad te aprecia y ha confiado en ti para esta misión, no permitirá que eso ocurra,” dijo Martin.

Danny iba a contestar algo, pero cambió de opinión. Tenía serias dudas de lo que permitiría o no Conrad con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía.

“¿Llamarás a Conrad?” preguntó Patrick.

“No, no pienso llamar a Conrad. No quiero ver a ese tipo en mi vida,” le respondió Danny con un tono de disgusto, mientras se levantaba.

“Vale, si tú lo dices. Llamaré a Alex,” Patrick le siguió con la mirada mientras Danny se dirigía hacia una máquina de refrescos del pasillo. Negó con la cabeza. Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda. “Todo irá bien,” le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Y una mierda,” murmuró Patrick sin que Jack le escuchara. Se volvió hacia los demás un momento y consiguió que Martin entendiera aquella última parte, que no tenía nada que ver con la conversación que acababan de tener.

………………….

“Interesante historia,” dijo, sentándose junto a su compañero con el vaso de café caliente que obtuvo de la máquina expendedora. “¿un suplemento vitamínico?” preguntó señalando el frasco de pastillas que Danny acababa de guardar en su bolsillo.

“Es para el dolor de cabeza,” respondió él.

“¿Vas a contarme alguna vez lo que ha pasado?” le preguntó Martin.

Danny negó con la cabeza. “No, creo que no.”

“¿Te molesta que nos preocupemos por ti? ¿Te has mirado a un espejo, Danny?”

“No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Me las puedo ingeniar, Martin.”

“No eres una carga, eres un amigo. Dime en qué quieres que te ayude, y ahí estaré. Pero si no quieres que te ayude, ahí estaré igualmente.”

Danny sonrió. “Gracias,” murmuró.

Ambos permanecieron callados un rato.

“Estoy en un momento, Martin, en que lucho por quitarme de encima la sensación de que he sido utilizado, de que aún lo estoy siendo,” Danny casi hablaba más para sí mismo que para su compañero. “Tener a Patrick aquí implica jugar un doble papel, ¿sabes? No… no puedo bajar la guardia ante él, pero estoy realmente cansado.”

“¿Por qué no te vas a casa? ¿Te tomas unos días libres? Es probable que te hayas precipitado en volver,” le sugirió Martin.

Danny negó con la cabeza. “Estaría bien aquí, haciendo mi trabajo tranquilamente si Patrick no estuviera. Pero le sugerí esta salida a su situación. No podía regresar a su antiguo trabajo, y cuando pensé en enviar aquí los informes, imaginé que podría ser un buen lugar para él.”

“Y así lo ha sido. Les has protegido y les has dado una salida. Danny, has de hacerlo contigo también. Y eso pasa porque te recuperes físicamente.”

“¿Tan mal estoy?” sonrió Danny sin ganas.

“Bien no estás, eso salta a la vista, me temo. Viv te llevó ayer a casa y luego tuvo una conversación con Jack. Sam y yo hemos hablado también… de ti, pensando en como ayudarte…”

Danny negó con la cabeza. “No lo hagáis, no… no podéis ayudarme. Sólo hay una persona que podría hacerlo y no voy a pedírselo.”

Martin se sorprendió, pero no dejó escapar esa oportunidad. “¿Quién?”

Pero no consiguió de Danny una respuesta.

“Danny, no nos dejes fuera de tu vida, formamos parte de ella, te guste o no. Pero de acuerdo, soy tu amigo y respetaré tu decisión,” dijo finalmente, apesadumbrado por no poder dirigir la conversación hacia donde realmente quería.

“Lo sé Martin y te lo agradezco. No os dejo fuera, es que… aún tengo que poner en orden muchas cosas, muchos detalles que están aquí dentro,” le dijo Danny apuntando con un dedo a su cabeza. “Necesito tiempo, siempre lo he necesitado, desde que Conrad se fijó en mi, maldito sea. Y ahora, que creía que todo había terminado, me voy encontrando con que resulta que no, que ni de lejos ha terminado nada, entran otros elementos con los que no contaba y…”

Martin le escuchaba mientras cogía el vaso vacío de Danny y junto con el suyo lo tiraba a una papelera.

“¿Sabes? Creo que voy a hacerte caso en una cosa,” le dijo finalmente Danny levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina con él. “Voy a ir a casa, me voy a tomar ese tiempo, aquí no puedo hacerlo.”

“Sí, creo que haces bien,” accedió Martin dándole una palmada.

……………

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Había tomado un taxi en lugar del metro, por precaución. Llevaba consigo el informe del arma que le había conseguido Patrick, así como una nueva copia que le proporcionó Tom de los informes que habían elaborado cada uno de ellos y el informe final que se había quedado Robert Conrad. Junto con los documentos que había encontrado en la casa de Washington y el informe, seguramente manipulado de Clara Torres tendría documentación suficiente para intentar poner en orden el torbellino de imágenes y acontecimientos que pasaban por su cabeza como verdades, falsas verdades, sospechas y miles de dudas. No podría seguir adelante, si no conseguía poner en orden todo aquello. Necesitaba tiempo y un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo. Sacando su móvil, buscó en su lista de contactos un nombre concreto, Mateo Sykes. ¿Quién había dicho que no tenía vida social? Sonrió, sabía que Mateo no estaba en ninguna lista de posibles. Le había dolido que le robara la novia entonces, aunque Danny no era la mejor persona del mundo en sus primeros años de universidad y tuvo que reconocer que Michelle había hecho bien en irse con Mateo, aunque no pudo evitar recordar que no lo habían pasado mal. Hoy, las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos… o no.

“¡Taylor!” escuchó al otro lado del móvil, antes de abrir la boca. Mateo tenía registrado su número. “El mismo, ¿qué tal Mat?”

“¡Bien, bien! Saliendo de Rikers, de ver a uno de mis chicos,” dijo el abogado. “¿qué se te ofrece? ¿El FBI necesita de mis gentiles servicios? Por cierto, me debes unas entradas para los Mets,  te recuerdo. Oye, hace siglos que no nos vemos, ven por casa un día, tomaremos unas cervezas. Michelle se alegrará de verte.”

“Seguro,” gruñó Danny. “Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?”

“Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?”

“¿Tienes aún la cabaña en Catskills?”

“Sí, claro, ¿por?”

“¿Me la podrías prestar? Serían unos días, 4 ó 5 lo más.”

“¿Te has peleado con tu novia?” preguntó Mateo en un tono burlón. “Claro, puedes cogerla, aunque no sé cómo la vas a encontrar, hace tiempo que no vamos, se nos ha quedado pequeña con tanto chiquillo.”

“No me he peleado con nadie. Es sólo que necesito un lugar tranquilo para hacer algo. Recordé tu cabaña… es todo.”

“Claro. Lleva provisiones y ropa de abrigo. Ha estado cerrada todo el invierno. La llave la encontrarás donde siempre. Oye, ¿va todo bien?” Mateo notó que Danny no era tan hablador como solía serlo.

“Sí, sí, es que estoy en medio de algo. Oye, tengo que dejarte, gracias por la cabaña. Eh, no me he olvidado de tus entradas. Te llamo y quedamos un día.”

“Cuando quieras, el que está siempre ocupado eres tú,” Mateo se echó a reír. “Venga hermano, me alegro de que hayas llamado.”

Danny cortó la comunicación satisfecho. Era un buen lugar para trabajar, aunque las imágenes que evocaba la cabaña de Catskill de Mateo Sykes eran otras bien diferentes. No quiso pensar en lo que recordaría Michelle.

Unos minutos después, bajaba del taxi y se dirigía a la entrada de su edificio. Abrió su buzón y recogió la correspondencia que ya iba retrasada. No recibía mucha y tenía que reconocer que era algo descuidado con ello.

Que el ascensor estuviera averiado no era nada nuevo en aquel viejo edificio y casi todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a usar el montacargas del final del pasillo. No le iba mal, pues estaba más cerca de la puerta de su apartamento, en la quinta planta. Según avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el montacargas, se peguntó si podría permitirse un cambio. No era lo que pagaba por aquella casa, le había tomado cariño con los años, habían supuesto su independencia, su vida fuera del sistema, y la mayoría de los vecinos era gente con la que se llevaba razonablemente bien. Aunque no lo había pedido, la CIA había sido bien generosa con él, aumentando sus ingresos mensuales de forma considerable. Eso, dando por descontado que aun teniendo el mismo trabajo de siempre, su rango en el FBI era superior, estando ahora a la altura de un supervisor, y con ello, su sueldo. Sí, quizás era el momento de cambiar, pensó, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos.

Las encontró pero lo que tuvo que sacar a continuación fue su arma, y soltando el seguro con cuidado, permaneció un momento atento, conteniendo la respiración. En el interior, ahora no escuchaba nada, pero el sonido que había escuchado un momento antes le había alertado. Mirando a su alrededor, observó que no había nadie, y mirando la cerradura de la puerta con atención, no observó nada extraño.

Con cuidado, y sin soltar su arma, introdujo la llave y la giró. Definitivamente, alguien había entrado porque no necesitó más de un giro para que se abriera. Había claridad dentro y la figura que vio mirándole frente a la puerta, le relajó en exceso. “Rafie, ¿qué haces aquí?” preguntó a su hermano, abriendo totalmente la puerta, y sin darse cuenta del gesto que aquel le hacía.

…………….

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York. 8 de abril de 2006**

Mirando la hora, Martin hizo un último intento y volvió a marcar el número. Por cuarta vez en los últimos 40 minutos obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se quedó mirando el aparato como si fuera a hablarle con tal cara de preocupación que llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

“¿Qué pasa, Martin? ¿Alguna chica te ha dado calabazas?” preguntó Vivian.

Este negó con la cabeza. “Es Danny. Hace tres días que no sé nada de él. No es normal que tenga el móvil desconectado tanto tiempo.”

Vivian frunció el ceño. “¿Has pasado por su casa?”

“No, tampoco es para tanto. Sólo quería saber de él. Yo mismo le dije que se tomara unos días…”

“Puede que se haya ido, ya sabes, con la moto esa que saca de vez en cuando,” dijo Sam.

“No… no creo. Lo haría si estuviera bien, pero no lo está,” dijo Martin. “Voy a preguntar a Patrick, igual él sabe algo,” siguió dirigiéndose a la zona donde los técnicos de informática trabajaban en recuperar una voz distorsionada.

Haciéndole una pequeña seña a Patrick, éste salió un momento. “¿Qué ocurre?”

“¿Sabes algo de Danny?” preguntó.

“No, ¿por qué?” preguntó Patrick.

Martin le miró como si fuera un idiota. “Hace tres días que no le localizo.”

“Dijo que se iba a casa, que se tomaría unos días. Estará bien,” dijo Patrick. “Oye, tengo que volver.”

Martin se quedó mirándole. ¿Serían cosas suyas? Sin embargo, se dirigió al despacho de Jack. Tocando en la puerta, no esperó más y abrió. “¿Me acompañas a casa de Danny?” preguntó directamente.

Jack le miró sorprendido. “¿Cómo? ¿qué ocurre?” sus preguntas, para alivio de Martin, fueron acompañadas por acción. Saliendo de su despacho, abrigo y llaves en mano, ambos agentes se dirigieron al aparcamiento y tomaron uno de los coches del FBI.

………………

“No entiendo como Danny puede seguir viviendo aquí,” protestó Martin, al reparar en el ascensor averiado y echando un vistazo a las escaleras.

“Vamos, sólo son cinco plantas,” sonrió Jack burlonamente, aunque internamente, maldiciendo aquel ascensor averiado.

“Dejaré una revista inmobiliaria en su mesa, a ver si eso le da una idea,” siguió Martin dando la vuelta a un recodo.

“Es su casa, Martin. Siempre lo ha sido,” le dijo Jack en un tono que hizo pensar a Martin que algo más había tras aquellas palabras. “No te lo ha contado, ¿eh? Imagina lo que debe ser tener tu propia casa, después de haberte pasado la mayor parte de tu vida viviendo en casas de acogida. Debe ser una experiencia única.”

“Sí,” Martin suspiró. “Algo había intuido. No creo que se pueda conseguir mucho si le preguntara, ¿verdad?”

“Ni falta que hace,” le advirtió Jack. “Ya hemos llegado,” dijo, plantándose frente a la puerta. Tocó y esperó. Nadie abrió, nada se oyó. Acercando el oído a la puerta, intentó captar algún sonido. “No parece que haya nadie,” siguió, sacando unas llaves e introduciéndolas en la cerradura.

La casa estaba vacía, pero claramente algo había ocurrido allí, porque todo estaba revuelto. “¿qué ha pasado aquí?” exclamó Martin. “Y ¿dónde está Danny?” Ambos hombres se miraron alarmados.

“No toques nada,” le ordenó Jack, frenando sus pasos. “¡Danny!” gritó, mientras sacaba su móvil.

En diez minutos, varios agentes recogían huellas y fotografiaban todo lo que podría ser de utilidad para la investigación que acababa de abrirse, en una vivienda que ya había sido registrada a fondo. Jack y Martin buscaron por toda el apartamento cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que durante el año anterior pudiera estar haciendo Danny, pero no consiguieron nada. Si había algo, se lo habían llevado, o estaba entre la lluvia de papeles que había en el salón. Todos los libros de las estanterías estaban desparramados en el suelo, los cajones de los muebles abiertos y tirados en el suelo, incluyendo su contenido. El salón y su dormitorio eran un desastre. Los muebles de la cocina igualmente habían sido abiertos y vaciados e incluso el contenido de algunos alimentos esparcidos por el suelo y por la mesa.

“¿Qué buscaban?” se preguntó Jack, seguro de que iban tras algo.

“¿Quizás el arma de la que hablaban Danny y Patrick el otro día?” preguntó Martin.

“Puede ser. ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?”

“Ese día. Fue cuando le dije que se fuera a casa,” le respondió Martin, mientras reparaba en algo bajo la mesita de noche que brillaba por la luz del sol. Era una cadena con una placa identificativa. Leyó el nombre en voz alta: “Rafael Alvarez.”

“Vivian,” dijo, nada más escucharla al otro lado de la línea. “Sí, bueno, esto es un desastre,” respondió a sus preguntas. “Oye, ¿sabes dónde vive el hermano de Danny? He encontrado una placa identificativa en casa de Danny. No creo que esté de más hacerle algunas preguntas.”

“Lo buscaré en la base de datos. Rafael Alvarez, ¿verdad?,” le dijo Vivian. “¿Alguna pista sobre Danny?”

“No, nada. Sí, Rafael Alvarez es el nombre.”

“Patrick dice que le pidió los informes que llevó a Langley y se los llevó, junto con el informe del arma del que habían estado hablando. ¿sabes algo de eso? ¿los has visto?”

“No, los buscaré, pero esto es un desastre, algo buscaban porque lo han destrozado todo. Pero eso me da igual, sólo quiero saber dónde está Danny,” dijo con voz entrecortada.

Vivian apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. “Le encontraremos, Martin. No te desesperes, le encontraremos.”

“Han pasado tres días Viv y no estaba bien.”

“Sam ha llamado a los hospitales y no está ahí.” Evitó decir que también había consultado en los depósitos de cadáveres con idéntico resultado. Martin sabía que también lo habían consultado. “Haré una visita a su hermano. Ya os diré.”

Jack y Martin continuaron en la vivienda, supervisando el trabajo de los agentes, pero no encontraron nada que les resultara significativo.

“No llegó hasta aquí, Jack. No está su arma, ni sus llaves, ni su cartera… no llegó,” concluyó Martin.

“O sí llegó y se lo llevaron Martin,” objetó Jack. “Preguntemos a los vecinos, estas paredes son de papel, algo bueno tiene que tener un edificio tan antiguo.”

La vecina de la puerta contigua les abrió la puerta con un bebé en brazos y otro pequeño pegado a su falda. “Agentes Malone y Fitzgerald del FBI, ¿podemos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su vecino?”

Ella asintió, dejándoles pasar. “¿Ha hecho algo malo?” les preguntó.

“No, estamos buscándole,” le respondió Martin sorprendido. “¿Ha escuchado o visto algo extraño en la vivienda?”

“No, el apartamento llevaba vacío mucho tiempo, pero hace unas semanas vinieron dos chicos, mi padre les abrió la puerta porque le dejaron una nota de Danny que decía que eran sus primos. A Danny le vi… hace una semana. Estaba… bueno, diferente.”

“¿Cómo diferente?” preguntó Jack, mientras leía la nota que la mujer aún tenía sobre una estantería. Se trataría de Patrick y Alex Córdoba cuando llegaron a Nueva York, concluyó. Patrick le había dicho que se habían quedado en su casa.

“Estaba más delgado y se le notaba cansado…”

“¿No escuchó o vio algo extraño hoy, hace un rato, hace unos días…?” preguntó Martin, un poco desesperado.

“Sí, hace un par de noches, mi marido se levantó a ver al niño que estaba llorando y cuando volvió a la cama me dijo que al lado estaban discutiendo. Pero no le dimos importancia. Aunque cuando empezaron como a mover muebles, estuvo a punto de tocarle en la puerta y decirle un par de cosas.”

“¿Pudo distinguir si hablaban en otro idioma?” preguntó Martin.

“No lo sé, no se entendía bien. Se escuchaba, pero no se llegaba a distinguir nada.” Dijo ella. “Lo siento,” continuó al notar la expresión frustrada de Martin.

“No pasa nada,” dijo él, tendiéndole una tarjeta. “Si recuerda algo, por poco que sea, no deje de llamarme.”

Ella asintió mientras les acompañaba a la puerta.

El móvil de Jack empezó a sonar, según salían de la vivienda. “Dime Viv. Sí, ¿cómo? Ahora mismo vamos.” Colgó. “Rafie, el hermano de Danny, estuvo aquí. Tiene algunas cosas que decirnos.”

 

El hombre esperaba nervioso en la sala de interrogatorios. Temperamental como era, Rafael Alvarez se sentía como un león enjaulado. Estar detenido con la condicional no era la mejor de las situaciones, y él no había hecho nada. O al menos eso creía, porque por más que se esforzaba no conseguía recordar lo que había sucedido desde la cerveza que se había tomado y los tipos que se sentaron a su lado hasta que apareció con un ojo hinchado y la cara amoratada en la puerta de su casa, dándole un buen susto a su hijo Nicky. Y ahora el FBI se lo llevaba a sus oficinas y no le decían que pasaba en realidad.

“Buenas tardes, Rafael,” dijo Jack entrando en la sala de interrogatorios y sentándose frente a él.

“¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De qué se me está acusando?” gritó éste.

“Cálmese, Rafael. ¿Puede explicarme que hacía en casa de su hermano hace tres días?”

“Es… es mi hermano. ¿He estado en su casa?” preguntó, con tal cara de extrañeza que Jack no tuvo duda de que no mentía.

“Hemos encontrado esto,” dijo poniendo su placa identificativa metida en un plástico de pruebas sobre la mesa. “y sus huellas en el dormitorio, en la cocina, en el salón…”

“¿Dónde está mi hermano?”

“Eso estamos tratando de averiguar. ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? ¿Cómo pudo llegar esta placa hasta su casa?”

Rafie negaba según Jack hablaba. “No lo sé. No lo sé, pero sé que pasó algo… aparecí en mi casa. Mi mujer dice que tenía un ojo hinchado, el labio partido…” Rafie se lo mostró, además de un corte en la mejilla. Aún quedaban señales en su rostro.

“Cuénteme lo que recuerde,” le pidió Jack. Intuía que Rafie poco podría ayudarles, no parecía tener una mente clara.

“Había salido del taller y fuimos a tomar unas cervezas.”

“¿Con quién?”

“Con Dorta y Manuel, del taller. Ellos se fueron al poco tiempo y yo me quedé. Entonces, se acercaron esos tipos, pidieron otras cervezas y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Luego uno de ellos me preguntó si era de por allí y me preguntó donde podía encontrar una… una… no sé, no recuerdo, a partir de ahí…” Rafie se quedó callado de repente, recordando algo. “Perdone un momento,” siguió, levantándose y quitándose la camisa. Jack vio lo que Rafie estaba buscando. Aún quedaba la señal del pinchazo en su brazo.

“Es posible que le hayan drogado,” comentó Jack. “Le haremos una prueba. Mire estas fotografías, ¿reconoce a alguno de ellos?” Jack le puso encima de la mesa una fotografía de Andrés Miranda y Carlos Torres.” Rafie frunció el ceño. “Rafael, sé que a partir de ahí todo es complicado pero intente hacer memoria y dígame lo que recuerde, aunque sea poca cosa.”

“No, estos no eran. No sé, déjeme pensar… recuerdo ir en un coche, no era un taxi. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo ni a dónde. Recuerdo un edificio,… un montacargas… entramos en una casa. Creo que me quedé dormido en un sillón. Cuando desperté, todo me daba vueltas y no veía bien, pero sé que me pusieron en pie y… y… creo que se abrió la puerta… alguien dijo mi nombre… puede que… creo que era Danny. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era la mirada asustada de mi hijo en la puerta de mi casa.”

Jack se hizo una composición inmediata de lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué habrían dejado con vida a Rafie? ¿Por qué arriesgarse? Y, ¿por qué le habían utilizado para llegar hasta Danny? No les hacía falta para nada. A menos que…

“¿Le interrogaron?” le preguntó.

Rafie negó con la cabeza. “Dijeron algo… algo como ‘cargar con el mochuelo’… ¿qué querrían decir?”

A Jack se le ocurrió una respuesta de inmediato, especialmente porque inicialmente él también lo había pensado. “¿Eso fue antes o después de quitarle la placa identificativa?”

“¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Le han hecho algo a Danny y quieren que parezca que lo he hecho yo?” casi gritó Rafie.

“Sabemos que no es así, cálmese. Mire, voy a llamar a los dibujantes y quiero que colabore en la descripción de esos tipos. Si no recuerda bien, céntrese en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos en el bar, antes de que le drogaran, ¿de acuerdo? Si recuerda algo peculiar, en el tono de voz, el acento, algún tatuaje… lo que sea, no deje de decirlo, ¿está claro?”

Rafie asintió. “Pero, ¿dónde está Danny? ¿dónde está mi hermano?”

“Eso estamos intentando averiguar.”

……………..

Jack salió de la sala de interrogatorios con la frustración dibujada en su cara. Se resistía a poner la fotografía de su agente en la pizarra y dibujar una línea roja donde narrar las últimas horas antes de su desaparición, unas horas que ellos conocían bastante bien. No, no hacía falta investigar mucho para saber quien estaba detrás de la desaparición de Danny, y nada tenía que ver con Rafael Alvarez.

“Difundid su fotografía por comisarías, hospitales…” ordenó dirigiéndose a Sam.

“Ahora mismo,” dijo ella. “Jack…” Ambos se miraron con preocupación, había pasado mucho tiempo. “Voy a hablar con Robert Conrad, él tiene que saber algo. Llamadme si averiguáis algo.”

“¿Dónde vas?” preguntó Martin.

“A Washington,” dijo Jack.

“Voy contigo,” empezó Martin levantándose, pero Jack le paró. “No, te necesito aquí, os necesito aquí.”

“Bien, chicos, organicemos esto,” ordenó Vivian, tomando el mando casi de inmediato, mientras Jack dejaba las oficinas del FBI rápidamente, y Nueva York bien pronto en un avión del FBI.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba entrando en el edificio de la CIA en Langley, donde hacía bien poco había estado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras recordaba la vez anterior que había estado allí. No había avisado, no sabía si encontraría a Robert Conrad. Ponerse en contacto con el Director del FBI sería buena idea si no le encontraba. Pero tuvo suerte y no tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos cuando dijo quien era.

“Agente Malone,” Conrad se aproximó a él y le dio la mano. “Soy Robert Conrad, ha preguntado usted por mi.”

“Sí, efectivamente. ¿Dónde podemos hablar?” preguntó Jack.

“En mi despacho, sígame. Eh… si no recuerdo mal, es usted…”

“Trabajo para el FBI, en personas desaparecidas en Nueva York. Soy el supervisor del agente Danny Taylor,” le cortó Jack, dudando de que Conrad no supiese eso.

Conrad se había parado y abierto una puerta. Entraron y cerró tras él. “Siéntese. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?”

“El agente Taylor ha desaparecido,” empezó Jack. Conrad, que iba a sentarse permaneció en pie, sorprendido. “Creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que estuvo haciendo para ustedes.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó Conrad frunciendo el ceño.

“Eso esperaba que me dijera usted. Hace tres días, unos tipos se lo llevaron de su casa. Además, por como encontramos la vivienda, está claro que andaban buscando algo. Sospechamos que se trata de un arma que le proporcionaron mientras estuvo en la casa de Washington.”

“¿Qué arma?”

“Danny hizo investigar el número de serie y resultó estar implicada en un tiroteo en que resultaron muertos dos agentes de la DEA. ¿le suena? Está registrada a nombre de Carlos Torres. Sé lo suficiente para deducir la importancia que eso tiene para usted.”

Conrad había palidecido. “Ese… informe… está protegido. ¿Cómo consiguió la inform…? Oh, Patrick, por supuesto.”

“Eligió bien a sus hombres para esa operación,” le dijo Jack. “Dígame como puedo encontrar a mi agente, Conrad.”

Robert Conrad levantó un dedo, invitándole a callar mientras su mente intentaba poner en orden las ideas.

“Ese informe del que me habla, ¿dónde está?” preguntó.

“Lo llevaba Danny consigo. Le dijo a un compañero que se llevaría toda la documentación que tenía para estudiarla con detenimiento porque había algo que le preocupaba, especialmente a raíz de la información sobre el arma.”

“Por supuesto, no sería nada conveniente que cayera en manos de otras personas.”

“¿Cómo Andrés Miranda?” preguntó Jack.

“No sabía nada de ese arma. Tuvo que ser Andrés quien la pusiera en la casa. Le interesa quitar de en medio a Taylor como sea. Ese informe refuerza la posición de Carlos Torres en este momento y Miranda cayó en la trampa, pero no era esa la intención cuando se hizo.”

“El informe es falso,” entendió Jack.

“Sí y no, el arma es de Carlos, pero no fue la que mató a esos agentes. Carlos Torres es uno de los nuestros, pero a ojos de Miranda tenía que ser un agente corrupto, su contacto en Miami.”

“¿Por qué no deja de poner en peligro a mi agente, Conrad? Danny Taylor puede ser un excelente agente pero no es de los suyos, ni quiere serlo. Me han dicho que ya ha forzado usted mucho su situación.”

“Puede que ya sea tarde, pero intentaré averiguar qué ha pasado, agente Malone. Cuando hablé con su agente y él accedió a participar en esta operación, ya sabía a lo que se exponía…”

“No diga sandeces, Conrad. Yo sé perfectamente cómo lo hacen ustedes. ¿Le explicó que iba a jugarse la vida para sacar a un corrupto de la isla? ¿A qué ese detalle no se lo explicó? No se lo explicó porque lo dedujo hace tan solo unas horas, unas horas antes de que desapareciera. También dedujo que su contacto, en realidad era una tal Clara Torres… la hermana del dueño del arma.”

Los músculos faciales de Conrad se tensaron por un momento.

“Es en ella en quien piensa en este momento, ¿verdad?” Jack negó con la cabeza. “Danny tenía razón, le sugerimos que hablara con usted pero no quiso hacerlo. Ahora ya sé por qué.” Rodando con ruido la silla, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir añadió. “Si algo le ocurre a Taylor, le haré personalmente responsable de ello Conrad. Recuerde mis palabras porque le juró que lo haré. Así que haga su trabajo.”

…………….

**Dos días antes, en algún lugar de Nueva York, a la orilla del Hudson.**

Duane Jones miró con suspicacia al tipo que miraba su botella de whiskey a medias que había encontrado en un basurero cercano, su cena de esa noche. Levantó su dedo lleno de mugre en un gesto de advertencia, mientras aún balanceándose se dejó caer en el lugar donde habitualmente pasaba la noche. Adecuó un poco los cartones y se dispuso a disfrutar del último trago. A su alrededor una decena de indigentes, algunos, viejos conocidos, tomaban posiciones para pasar una noche más. No sabía que esa noche estaría de suerte, hasta que un momento después, la luz de la luna le trajo el brillo de algún objeto cerca del agua. En aquella zona, adentrarse en el Hudson era sencillo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo intentaría. Pero la curiosidad, le tentó y pisando con cuidado las zonas blandas de tierra y hierba, Duane se acercó al agua.

No vio al hombre que yacía a la orilla, vio los zapatos, el abrigo, los pantalones, la camisa… pero especialmente los zapatos. Se le antojó que calzaría su mismo número y se agachó para quitárselos… ¿llevaría una cartera encima?. Otros indigentes se habían acercado a él, y ahora se disputaban el derecho a alguna de aquellas prendas. Entre tres, cogieron al hombre y le sacaron del agua. Aún respiraba, pero no por mucho tiempo, decidieron. Le quitaron los zapatos y el abrigo, el reloj y los calcetines que alguien puso a secar junto al fuego que hacían en un contenedor metálico. La camisa estaba tan destrozada que nadie la quiso, así que dejaron al hombre en una esquina y volvieron a lo suyo. Duane miró con orgullo los zapatos y estimó que ya no tendría que preocuparse por su calzado durante unos cuantos años, igual que Maria decidió que no pasaría frío el siguiente invierno. Ahora era ella la que miraba con suspicacia a su alrededor. Allá aquel que se atreviera a robarle su abrigo.

………………….

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Oficinas del FBI, Nueva York. 9 de abril**

“¿Qué tenemos?” preguntó Jack, mirando la pizarra en blanco y dando gracias a no tener en aquel momento ningún caso en marcha. Si alguno de sus superiores se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo, les quitarían la investigación de inmediato y Jack no tenía intención alguna de hacer eso.

“No mucho,” dijo Sam. “Hemos localizado al taxista que le llevó a su casa y dice que le dejó allí sobre las 11.10 de la mañana. Recuerda que le vio entrar en el portal porque en aquel momento alguien que salía le pidió que esperara y subió al taxi. Lo que le ocurriera tuvo que ser en su casa, Jack.”

“¿Qué tenemos de la casa?” preguntó Jack.

“Hay huellas de Danny y de Rafie. No encontramos nada más. No está la documentación que Danny llevaba encima, ni tampoco la que mencionó que tenía en su casa,” respondió Martin.

“Hemos distribuido su fotografía por comisarías, hospitales, hemos dado aviso a los depósitos,” dijo Vivian.

Patrick se acercó a ellos. “¿Ha contactado contigo?” le preguntó Jack. Patrick negó con la cabeza.

“¿Tienes forma de localizar a tus compañeros, a Jason Díaz, al otro chico…?”

“Alex Córdoba. Sí. Le llamé hace unos días para decirle que destruyera el arma que encontramos en la casa.”

“Llámales, diles lo que ocurre y que estén pendientes de cualquier cosa. Y si Danny les ha llamado, me los pasas. Ah… y que tengan cuidado,” le dijo Jack.

Patrick desapareció mientras sacaba su móvil y empezaba a llamar.

“¿Qué te dijo Conrad?” preguntó Martin.

“Nada, coincide en que esto debe estar relacionado con Miranda y su gente, pero parecía más preocupado porque no descubrieran su doble juego que por Danny. Pero me dirá algo, si puede,” se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de preocupación.

“Jack, quizás no le hayan capturado. A lo mejor tuvo tiempo de huir si se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño en su casa,” apuntó Sam.

Jack negó con la cabeza. “No, abrió, Rafie le vio.”

“Rafie estaba drogado, quizás no fuera él.”

“Habría llamado, habría contactado con alguno de nosotros, o con ellos,” dijo Jack, señalando a Patrick que se aproximaba.

“No sabían nada, con ellos no ha contactado, tampoco,” dijo. “Les puse sobreaviso, dicen que ellos no han notado nada extraño, pero tendrán cuidado. Yo… no se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer, pero si queréis que os ayude, en lo que sea… lo haré.”

“Gracias,” Jack le dio una pequeña palmada de agradecimiento. Permanecieron callados un momento, hasta que Jack reaccionó, “voy a mi despacho, seguid trabajando. Si Van Doran nos ve así, sospechará y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.”

“¿Crees que es buena idea?” preguntó Vivian.

“Si lo digo, nos quitarán la investigación.” Contestó Jack.

“Pero podríamos contar con más gente,” objetó ella.

“O no, con los recortes de presupuesto, lo único que harán es darle el caso a Anderson y para él, Danny es un completo desconocido,” dijo Jack.

“Tan desconocido como cualquiera de las personas que buscamos, Jack. Sabes que no es así.”

Pero Jack negó con la cabeza. “Algo me dice que debemos hacerlo nosotros, llámalo corazonada o lo que quieras, pero no voy a hablar con Van Doran, ni con nadie.”

**Nueva York, 9 de abril**

La oscuridad lo iba invadiendo todo una vez más, salvo la inestable y lejana luminosidad del fuego que calentaba aquel lugar, aunque él siguiera tiritando. Encogido, alargó la mano y se puso la raída manta por encima intentando que le proporcionara algo de calor, aunque ya había dado por imposible que este llegara a sus pies desnudos. Afortunadamente, ya no sentía dolor, aunque no se atrevía a moverse, sólo tenía frío y sed, mucha sed, pero sólo pensar en el agua le daba nauseas. Las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, se iban disipando, haciéndose cada vez más confusas, algunas no quería recordarlas y eran las que aún permanecían nítidas, pero ya no derramaba lágrimas por lo que le habían hecho, no le quedaban fuerzas. Aún tenía el sabor del agua turbia del río, recordaba el dolor cuando se sintió a salvo una vez le sacaron de allí a rastras, sólo para comprender que no deseaban más que su ropa. Su ropa… por supuesto, él era solo un despojo de carne y huesos destrozados, o al menos era como se sentía hasta hacía unas horas. Ahora, ya no sentía nada salvo cansancio. Cerró los ojos, vencido. Sabía que aquella noche sería la última para él. Por fin, su pesadilla terminaría.

Aquella noche, Lance, Karen, Donna y Peter, como hacían una vez por semana, se acercaban debajo de aquel puente e intentaban convencer a algunos indigentes a ir con ellos a uno de los albergues que su organización mantenía, y atender las pequeñas necesidades médicas que ellos podían cubrir en el terreno. Casi ninguno quería ir, temeroso de perder la única ‘posesión’ que tenían, un lugar bajo aquel puente donde pasar la noche, pero en ocasiones convencían a alguien de que un plato de comida caliente y una cama bajo techo y a refugio de la intemperie podía valer el riesgo.

Karen saludó a varios de ellos, a los que ya conocía de algún tiempo atrás, y reparó en el abrigo que Maria llevaba, la cual sonreía mostrando los agujeros en su boca, donde alguna vez hubo unos cuantos dientes. “Bonito abrigo, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?” le preguntó.

“No lo he robado,” respondió Maria a la defensiva y refugiándose en su pequeño espacio.

Karen sonrió, “¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?”

La mujer alargó la mano y tomó el vaso caliente que le ofrecía la joven. “De puta madre,” respondió.

“¿Dónde lo has encontrado?” preguntó Karen. No parecía que lo hubiera recogido de un basurero, estaba bastante nuevo. Pero a veces también se robaban entre ellos y si eso era así, quizás Maria pudiera tener problemas más tarde. Pensó en cómo podría llevarla al albergue, cuando Lance se acercó a ella.

Observó el abrigo de Maria y frunció el ceño. “Duane lleva zapatos nuevos,” dijo. Ambos miraron a Maria. “¿Se lo cogiste a Duane?” preguntó Karen.

La mujer movió la cabeza negando mientras su vista se desviaba, delatora, hacia un punto algo más alejado de donde estaba la mayoría de ellos. Lance y Karen también miraron hacia allí pero no vieron nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. “Quédate aquí,” le pidió Lance a Karen y sacando su linterna se dirigió hacia donde había mirado Maria.

Le costó un poco encontrarle, pero pronto divisó la camisa hecha jirones y los pies descalzos del hombre, bajo una vieja manta que apenas le cubría. Rápidamente se agachó y le tomó el pulso, el cual encontró con gran dificultad. Gritó a sus compañeros que inmediatamente acudieron al lugar. Estabilizarle allí mismo, fue casi imposible, el joven estaba inconsciente y apenas respondía a ningún estímulo. Llamando al hospital más cercano, le introdujeron en la ambulancia y salieron rápidamente hacia allí.

“Me suena su cara,” dijo Donna, mientras le proporcionaban los primeros auxilios en aquella ambulancia. “Sí, ya sé, vi una fotografía en el hospital, en urgencias…”

“Tienes razón,” dijo Peter, después de observarle un momento. “Hay que llamar al FBI,” siguió, avisando a continuación al hospital.

……………

Jason entró en la sala y despacio fue recorriendo las camas alineadas una junto a otra, separadas únicamente por una cortina. Como médico, no era la primera vez que visitaba la UCI de un hospital, donde encontrabas pacientes cuyo único signo de vida era el sonido y la línea que el monitor registraba a cada latido de su corazón. Pero cuando buscabas a uno de los tuyos, la situación cambiaba drásticamente. Le localizó casi al final de la hilera de camas, prácticamente engullido por la cama donde se encontraba, casi cadavérico, pálido, sin fuerzas, sin vida, intubado y conectado a una de esas máquinas que decían lo contrario de lo él que veía.

La llamada que había recibido, lo que Jack Malone le había contado quedaba aún lejos de lo que estaba viendo.

Cogió la única silla que encontró y se sentó a su lado. Afortunadamente, Danny no podía ver las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, incontroladamente, como tampoco pudo ver como Jason se quitó el crucifijo que llevaba colgado del cuello y lo ponía en su mano, que cogió en la suya y la llevó a su frente, intentando una plegaria ante un Dios al que había rechazado, al que había insultado y del que había renegado ocho años antes, cuando no pudo salvar a Patricia ni a Eleanor y le mantuvo tanto tiempo alejado de ellas.

‘Las primeras 72 horas son las más importantes’. Y bien que lo sabía él. Todo dependía de eso, si lo superaba, tendría alguna oportunidad; en caso contrario, sólo habría que esperar, o desconectarle. Jason ignoraba los deseos de Danny, pero algo habían discutido, como no, en la casa, sobre sus creencias y, si bien Danny había abandonado algo la iglesia, sus creencias eran firmes. La historia que le contó sobre un sacerdote que le había ayudado a salir de las pandillas y abandonar una vida que iba directa a la delincuencia, tenía mucho que ver en ello. Era algo mucho más terrenal que divino, concluyó Jason, pero ello no debía ser un obstáculo para que su plegaria funcionara. Si no era por él, quizás Dios tuviera más simpatía por su amigo.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí. No tenía intención de irse, pero recordó al grupo que esperaba fuera, sin más información que la que los médicos les daban.

“Volveré enseguida,” se vió obligado a decir, aunque sabía que Danny no podía escucharle. Guardó el colgante en su bolsillo y abandonó la sala de cuidados intensivos, limpiando su cara. No quería que le vieran llorar, no quería que se asustaran, pero las esperanzas que Danny tenía de sobrevivir no eran muchas. Eso no se lo diría.

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó Alex nada más verle. El joven militar acababa de llegar y aún estaba preguntando en mostrador cuando divisó a Jason.

“Hola Alex,” dijo Jason dando un abrazo a su compañero. “Has cambiado,” dijo pasando la mano por su pelo corto al estilo militar. “Está… no está bien, Alex. Las próximas horas son importantes, hay que esperar.”

“Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?” le preguntó.

“Vamos, Patrick está en la sala de espera, es a la vuelta de la esquina. Y también sus compañeros del FBI. Llevaban un tiempo buscándole.”

“Lo sé, Patrick me contó algo,” dijo Alex.

“Hola,” saludó al grupo.

Jack se levantó, “Alex, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, nos vimos en Langley. Aunque tenía otro aspecto, entonces.”

“Sí, ya veo.” Jack sonrió ante el porte militar del joven. “Jason, ¿has visto a Danny? ¿cómo está?” preguntó.

“Hay que esperar, Jack. Estas cosas es lo que tiene, no se sabrá nada hasta ver como evoluciona,” dijo Jason.

“Pero, ¿cómo le ves tú?”

Jason bajó la mirada y no fue capaz de decir nada. Sin embargo, el gesto fue suficiente.

Fue el único que pudo entrar de nuevo en aquella sala. Cuando Jack se acercó y le vio cogiendo la mano de Danny y apoyando su frente en ella, y el suave movimiento de sus hombros que indicaban claramente que ante ellos había realizado un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control, no fue capaz de entrar y dando media vuelta, regresó aun más preocupado, a la sala de espera, donde el aire parecía esfumarse y la sensación de angustia silenciosa era lo único que quedaba entre ellos.

Según llegaba, escuchó a Patrick hablando con Alex. Para ser tan joven, Alex era muy seguro de sí mismo, mucho más que Patrick, y Jack recordó esa misma seguridad cuando entrevistó a Danny para formar parte de su equipo, con aproximadamente la misma edad que tenía ahora Alex Córdoba.

“¿Destruiste el arma, como te dije?” le preguntaba Patrick.

Alex negó con la cabeza. “No, no lo hice, está a buen recaudo, no te preocupes por eso.”

“¿Cómo que no? Te dije claramente que lo hicieras, ese arma pertenece a Carlos Torres y ese tipo está implicado en un tiroteo que mató a dos agentes de la DEA,” le susurró Patrick indignado.

“Cálmate Patrick. Por eso precisamente no la destruí. Y porque como deberías saber, las órdenes solo las da el jefe.”

“El me dijo que te llamara,” dijo Patrick, enfadado.

“¿Y te dijo que la destruyera?” Alex sabía por anticipado la respuesta.

“No… yo se lo sugerí. El… él estaba leyendo aquel informe, estábamos sacando conclusiones. Era lo más seguro.”

“Es más seguro que la tengamos nosotros, Patrick. La he limpiado, no te preocupes. No queda ni una sola huella que pueda relacionarle con ese arma. A todos los efectos, pertenece a Carlos Torres y fue utilizada en un tiroteo. Como llegó a nuestras manos, es nuestra baza en contra de Robert Conrad, de Carlos Torres, de Andrés Miranda… de quien sea responsable de todo esto.”

“O de Clara Torres,” añadió Patrick. “Danny cree que está involucrada, que trabaja para Conrad y que es ella quien tiene la información clave de un caso que escapa a lo que fue nuestra misión.”

Alex le miró. “Tanto mejor,” murmuró. “Ahí viene Jason otra vez,” dijo.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y vieron como Jason Díaz no se dirigía hacia ellos sino que seguía por el pasillo. Alex se levantó inmediatamente y se asomó a tiempo de verle hablando algo en el mostrador. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos y pasando la mano por el hombro de Alex le dijo algo que hizo al joven asentir. Su expresión de alivio se contagió al grupo cuando se sentaron.

“Le decía a Alex que he solicitado permiso para quedarme junto a Danny. Soy médico, puedo hacerlo,” les explicó. “No estará solo ni un momento.”

“Eso está bien, gracias,” dijo Vivian con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

“Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos,” dijo Sam. “No hasta que los médicos nos digan algo.”

“No os dirán nada hasta que pasen 72 horas. Hasta entonces, su evolución es incierta, puede ir a mejor o a peor, pero no lo sabrán seguro hasta entonces,” le explicó Jason. “Sé que es duro, pero es así.”

“Bien,” dijo ella. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y no quería que los demás la vieran. Levantándose murmuró “Voy a tomar algo de la máquina.”

“Te acompaño,” dijo Martin, levantándose y rodeándola con un brazo, la acompañó.

“Alex,” intervino Jack. “He estado hablando con Robert Conrad. Estaba escuchando vuestra conversación sobre el arma…”

“¿Qué pasa con eso?” le cortó Jason.

“Le pedí a Alex que la destruyera, en cuanto tuve el informe sobre el número de serie, que me había pedido Danny. No era un arma limpia y está registrada a nombre de Carlos Torres,” Le explicó Patrick.

Jason le miró. “¿Qué le pediste qué?” casi gritó. “Y tú, ¿qué hiciste?” preguntó mirando a Alex.

“No la he destruido. Limpié las huellas y la guardé. Fue lo que me pidió Danny que hiciera cuando me la dio, cuando salí de la casa.”

“¿Tú eres idiota o qué?” se encaró Jason con Patrick. “Es la segunda vez, la segunda vez que haces una estupidez, ¿de dónde te has caído, chico? Ya no me cuela eso de informático solitario sin experiencia. Esto es serio, Patrick. ¿Te dijo Danny que destruyeras el arma?”

Patrick negó con la cabeza.

“¿Entonces? ¿No te quedó claro desde el primer día, que las órdenes son directas, que la puerta de la casa no la abría nadie más que él, que no tenías que liarte con la primera mujer que encontraras? ¿que no tenías que tomar ninguna decisión sin contar con él?” le gritó, ocasionando que Alex le sujetara por el brazo como advertencia.

“¡Mierda!” Gritó enfadado y zafándose del brazo de Alex.

Se sentó y pasó desesperado las manos por su cara. Alex se sentó a su lado. “Jason, no destruí el arma. Danny no me dio esa orden y yo no hice nada. No hice nada, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Chicos,” intervino Jack, “lo que quería deciros antes y me habéis interrumpido. Estuve hablando con Robert Conrad.” Jack les puso al corriente de la información que Conrad le había dado el día anterior.

“Genial,” dijo Alex, aún molesto con la tensión que se había creado.

Recuerdo algo que me dijo Robert Conrad el día que fuimos a Langley,” dijo Jason. Me echó en cara que siempre discrepara en los momentos oportunos. Eso es algo que había entre Danny y yo. En la casa. Discutimos mucho, pero ¿cómo lo sabía Conrad?”

“Habrá colocado micros en la casa,” dijo Alex.

“Pero buscamos y no encontramos nada,” objetó Patrick, recordando el numerito que había montado Danny.

“Estarían bien escondidos. El caso es que es muy posible que Robert Conrad sepa lo del arma,” dijo Jason.

“Puede que no.” Alex frunció el ceño. “Me llamó la atención como Danny me la dio, sin decir ni una palabra, más bien hablando de otra cosa. Me pidió silencio cuando intenté pedirle una explicación.”

“Tampoco me dijo el número de serie a mi. Me lo escribió en un papel que me hizo memorizar. Nunca se habló de ello en voz alta,” dijo Patrick, “Yo pensaba que el paranoico era yo.”

“¿Tú?” dijo Alex en un tono que hizo que los demás miraran hacia él.

“¿Qué he dicho ahora?” se quejó Patrick.

“¿Cuántas veces te mandé a callar cuando te empeñabas en contarme como los gorilas de la CIA te habían sacado de tu despachito de Silicon Valley y mientras tu gritabas ‘¡no, no, no me lleven, no he hecho nada malo, que llamen a mi papi!’ te metieron en un avión rumbo a Nueva York, eh?” le preguntó Alex, encarándose a su compañero de repente.

Ambos se habían levantado y se miraban con fiereza, uno a un palmo del otro.

“¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Alex?” preguntó Patrick conteniendo la rabia, la cara roja de coraje.

“Eso mismo, niño bonito. Que no eras capaz de callarte en un lugar donde cualquiera podía enterarse de lo que estábamos haciendo allí. Pero no, tú en lugar de limitarte a hacer tu trabajo, decidiste que tenías que hablar con alguien de tu penosa situación. ¿Quién era el jefe, Patrick?” le gritó Alex.

“Chicos, basta ya,” Jason intentó separarlos sin mucho éxito.

“¡Danny era el jefe!” le grito a su vez Patrick.

“Y si no estaba Danny, ¿quién era el jefe, Patrick?” le increpó ahora Alex.

“¡Tú eras el jefe!”.

“Entonces ¿por qué demonios te cuesta tanto entender una orden, Patrick? Es sencillo, o Danny o yo. Tú sólo tenías que hacer tu trabajo. ¿no te enseñó eso tu padre? ¿eh?” le soltó con rabia Alex.

Patrick empujó a su amigo. “¡No me hables así, tú no sabes una mierda, Alex. Además, yo no tengo ni idea de cuestiones militares, tampoco soy del FBI ni nada de eso. Yo no tenía preparación!”

“¡Danny se pasó un mes enterito enseñándote, y siguió haciéndolo después. Y tampoco tenías tanto que hacer, obedecer las órdenes y hacer tu trabajo, que ese lo haces endemoniadamente bien. Pero no tienes que dar órdenes, ni tomar decisiones, ni hacer nada.! ¡Joder!” Alex, se giró nervioso y se fue caminando por el pasillo. No tardaron mucho en verle regresar y se sentó al lado de Jason.

Patrick se había sentado y presionaba los lados de su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás sin poder pararse.

“Vamos, chicos, estáis nerviosos pero este no es lugar para que empecéis a discutir. Habladlo tranquilamente, pero en otro sitio. Y habladlo, no discutáis. Y Alex, no des nada por sentado. Recuerda el punto que tenemos en común, los cuatro,” dijo Jason. “Y Patrick, estate quieto ya.”

“Veo que Danny tuvo que hacer su trabajo para manteneros a raya,” dijo Vivian intentando relajar la tensión.

“Sí, lo hizo,” reconoció Alex. “Dedicó mucho tiempo a formarnos en lo que debíamos hacer, estableció una relación de confianza en un tiempo record.”

Jason asintió. “Sólo conozco otra persona capaz de conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo. Era un comandante que había en la base en la que trabajé en Alemania. Aunque no sé si era confianza o pánico el que le teníamos.”

“Debe ser extraño tener un jefe mucho más joven que tú,” comentó Jack.

“No con Danny, sabía muy bien lo que hacía,” dijo Jason.

Patrick sonrió con la cabeza inclinada. Ya no se agitaba, pero las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se sentía avergonzado. Aun le afectaban las palabras de Alex, y se alegraba de que Danny no les hubiera contado nada sobre su pasado. “El primer día, cuando me entrevistó, estableció una conexión conmigo que nunca he podido tener con nadie. Desde el principio, me dio ánimos y me dejó claro en quien podía y debía confiar. Y siempre valoró mi trabajo,” dijo.

“Y te ofreció una salida hecha a tu medida,” le dijo Alex, intentando hacer las paces con él. “Lo siento, Patrick, me he pasado contigo, sabes que no quería decir esas cosas.”

“Seguramente tienes razón en algunas de ellas, pero no es este el lugar ni el momento. Ya hablaremos, si te parece, en otro momento,” accedió Patrick.

“Chicos,” intervino Vivian. “Creo que deberíamos irnos, no hacemos nada aquí en este momento.”

“Y tenemos trabajo, nos guste o no,” añadió Jack, levantándose.

“Yo me quedo,” dijo Jason. “No os preocupéis, cualquier cosa que sepa, os llamaré, pero ya os digo que tenemos que dejar pasar el tiempo.”

“Claro,” dijo Alex. “Vamos Patrick, he pedido unos días de permiso. ¿Todavía sigues viviendo en casa del jefe o te has independizado?” le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Patrick frunció el ceño. “Por supuesto que me he independizado, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?”

Alex se echó a reir y Patrick le secundó. Se fueron juntos por el pasillo sin que quedara un atisbo de su enfrentamiento previo.

Jack les observó y no pudo evitar hacer la comparación. Alex trataba a Patrick casi igual que Danny a Martin. Aunque Patrick y Martin no parecían tener nada en común… curioso grupo. Recordó que Patrick le había hablado de la conexión que había entablado con Danny. La confianza que le había proporcionado, entendió ahora. Y si había sido así, era porque Danny conocía muy bien a Patrick.

Dándole la mano a Jason, todos le pidieron que cuidara de su compañero y se fueron, despacio, sin ganas, pero allí no podían hacer más, y otra familia, otros amigos buscaban un espacio en aquella pequeña sala de espera, una espera que nunca sabías cuando duraría o como terminaría.

Tres días.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Tres días que Patrick no entendía como el equipo de Jack Malone, los compañeros de Danny podían trabajar intensamente en un caso que exigió lo máximo de ellos. En el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos, el trabajo había sido ligero, casi de oficina, de papeleo, pero ahora entendía que todo eso venía a continuación de unas jornadas realmente duras de búsqueda, interrogatorios, dudas, frustraciones, nuevas pistas y la localización de alguien a quien nunca sabías si encontrarías con vida o no. Se preguntó quien daría la voz de alarma por él. Seguía sin encontrar respuesta. Movió la cabeza sin reparar en que Tom le miraba fijamente. “Tengo que buscar a alguien. Me casaré. Tendré diez hijos,” dijo en voz alta, provocando una carcajada de su compañero y que él se ruborizara. “También tendré que dejar la costumbre de pensar en voz alta,” siguió, sonriendo finalmente. ‘Me pregunto qué clase de padre sería,’ se dijo sin poder encontrar un ejemplo válido. Le resultaba ridículo que a su mente acudiera Jason Díaz, aunque dedujo que a Danny le ocurría algo parecido con Jack Malone. Pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos en aquella faceta, sólo tenían más canas que él. Seguramente estaba totalmente equivocado. “¿Cómo sabes si serás un buen padre?” preguntó, de nuevo en voz alta.

“No lo sabes,” le respondió Tom. “Primero no te lo crees, te sientes feliz pero al mismo tiempo parece irreal. Luego escuchas el sonido de su corazón y se te eriza el pelo. Créeme. Empiezas a darte cuenta de que aquello va en serio. Cuando le ves, finalmente, lo sabes.”

“¿Tienes hijos, Tom?”

“Tres.” El hombre sonrió mostrándole una fotografía que guardaba en su cartera. “Pero todavía tienes que encontrar a tu chica. Esa es la parte más complicada, especialmente teniendo un trabajo como el nuestro, que a veces exige mucho. Pero todo es posible.”

Por fortuna, Jason había permanecido todo aquel tiempo en el hospital, siendo relevado puntualmente por cualquiera de ellos que podía acercarse un momento, aunque no mucho. Transcurridos tres días, Danny aún no había despertado, lo cual no era malo del todo. Sin embargo, las analíticas mostraban resultados esperanzadores y las heridas iban curando lentamente.

Los informes de aquel último caso, quedaron pendientes, desde el momento en que Jason llamó a Jack. Ahora, en el hospital, sólo quedaba esperar a que la doctora que atendía a Danny, saliera de la UCI y les dijera algo, algo que Jason ya les había anticipado que podría ser esperanzador. Algo aliviados, sin embargo, querían conocer de primera mano algún detalle más.

“Hola Jason,” dijo Jack aproximándose a él y dándole la mano. “¿Se sabe algo?”

“La doctora está con él ahora, me dijo que cuando saliera hablaría con nosotros,” le dijo Jason. “He… he estado viendo las analíticas que le han hecho, yo me siento optimista, pero hay que ver que dice ella, claro.”

“Usted es médico…” empezó Sam.

“Sí, pero tampoco tengo todos los elementos de juicio para sacar conclusiones. Soy médico, pero no su médico, en estos momentos,” le aclaró él.

“Odio este lugar,” murmuró Martin. “Me pregunto cuándo podremos verle, quiero decir, hablar con él…”

“Sí, verle protestar por todo, ir corriendo a todas partes, haciendo bromas…” añadió Vivian.

Patrick y Alex intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. Ese no era el Danny que ellos habían conocido. Alex iba a decir algo, encontrándose con la mirada de advertencia de Jason, lo cual le hizo medir algo sus palabras. “Con nosotros era diferente…” empezó.

“Sí, empezando porque se llamaba Diego y creíamos que no entendía una palabra de inglés,” siguió Patrick. “Pero sí, era más… cuidadoso, se guardaba muchas cosas para sí mismo…” se quedó un rato pensativo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero para Jack y Vivian, para Sam y Martin, las palabras de Patrick les daban una idea bastante aproximada de la tensión y la responsabilidad con la que su amigo había vivido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora Martin entendió en toda su dimensión las palabras de su compañero poco antes de irse a casa, la última vez que le había visto, hacía tan solo unos días. Apretó los puños intentando controlar la rabia que sintió en aquel momento y sólo se relajó cuando Sam puso una mano sobre su hombro.

“Aquí viene la doctora,” finalmente anunció Jack, levantándose e intentando leer en su expresión alguna información anticipada. Pero los médicos siempre ponían la misma cara y normalmente no podías pensar nada más que lo peor posible.

Pero, no fue eso lo que les dijo. “A día de hoy, les puedo decir que su evolución es favorable. Hace un momento hemos retirado la intubación y estamos bajando el nivel de sedación. Aunque aún hay que ver como va respondiendo y va a permanecer unos días más en observación, mi impresión es positiva.”

“¿Está despierto?” preguntó Martin.

“No, aún es pronto para eso, hay que ir poco a poco. A veces los pacientes se alteran mucho al retirarles la sedación. Más en su caso en el que sale de una situación muy traumática, hemos de tener más cuidado. Ahora mismo, va despertando pero poco a poco. Va identificando sensaciones, identificando su situación, poco a poco. El tiempo juega a su favor, no hace falta ir con prisas.”

“Si va a ir despertando será bueno que vea alguna cara conocida,” dijo Jack.

Ella asintió. “Sí, el doctor Díaz puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera, le hará bien. Y pueden ustedes pasar en pequeños momentos. Cuando le llevemos a planta, no sólo será porque se encuentre mejor sino también tendrán más espacio y privacidad para estar con él. Pero aquí, no podemos hacer eso. Entiendo su preocupación, pero su compañero está bien.”

“De acuerdo,” accedió Jack. “Entonces, seguiremos haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora. Gracias doctora.”

“A ustedes. Son buenas noticias, pero igual que le diré a él cuando tenga oportunidad, denle tiempo. Acompáñenle pero denle tiempo,” les dijo.

Jason se miró la punta de los zapatos, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a nadie.

Mientras salían, Jack se mantuvo un poco rezagado y cuando quedó fuera de la vista de los demás, le hizo un gesto a Jason, antes de que éste se dirigiera al habitáculo donde Danny descansaba.

“Me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo, Jason. He observado el comentario de la doctora y el gesto que usted hacía. Y he recordado como se llevó aparte al médico que le atendió cuando salimos de Langley.”

Jason le miró indeciso.

“No quiero imaginarme nada que no haya ocurrido, ¿me entiende? No va a salir de aquí lo que usted me diga, pero necesito saberlo.”

“Danny no querría que nadie lo supiera. No lo sabe nadie, salvo yo, y los médicos, claro.”

“No voy a decírselo, pero saberlo me ayudará a ayudarle,” Insistió Jack.

“Bien, de acuerdo. Ocurrió en la prisión, al menos una vez, la última antes de salir. Ese día le dieron una buena paliza. No encontraron nada en la base de Guantánamo cuando examinaron sus heridas, aunque había desgarros producidos por algún… instrumento… una porra… un palo… ya me entiende.” Jason le explicó incómodo.

Jack asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

“Esta vez, los golpes eran similares, aunque se ha agravado por la situación previa en la que se encontraba, además de la hipotermia, el agua que tragó… encontraron restos de semen en su garganta…” Jason carraspeó antes de añadir “también.”

Jack le miró horrorizado.

“Los golpes que sufrió y las heridas defensivas, junto con el semen encontrado ha facilitado información sobre quien o quienes estuvieron detrás de ello. Lo he hecho enviar a Langley, a Robert Conrad,” le dijo Jason. “No es que me apeteciera hacerlo, pero creo que ellos tienen elementos suficientes para arrestar a esas personas y hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a Danny. Estoy seguro que tienen que ser hombres de Miranda, gente como la que le golpeó estando en prisión.”

“Nosotros tenemos también información que conseguimos en el apartamento de Danny y las descripciones que nos facilitó Rafael, el hermano de Danny. Se las haré llegar a Conrad,” accedió Jack.

“Danny no le va a decir nada. Nunca lo ha hecho, ni siquiera lo quería hablar conmigo, aunque era evidente que yo lo sabía. No sé si eso es bueno o no, pero es lo que hay. En mi opinión, no le iba mal así y él me dio una explicación. Entonces, él ideó aquel plan, que en cierta medida incluía ese riesgo, aunque luego fue peor, principalmente por el tiempo que estuvimos allí y por lo que ocurrió aquel último día. Y él me dijo que se había preparado para ello, que lo había aislado. Fue algo que le enseñó Robert Conrad y que trabajó con él personalmente. Quizás entonces funcionó, pero ahora… ahora no estoy tan convencido.”

“Entiendo,” le dijo Jack. “Muchas gracias por contarme esto, Jason. Si le ocurriese algo, al menos tengo más elementos con los que trabajar con él.”

“Esperemos que no suceda,” le dijo Jason. “¿Quiere verle?”

“Claro,” accedió Jack. Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la UCI y mientras Jason permaneció fuera, Jack se dirigió lentamente hacia la cortinilla donde se encontraba Danny, al final del pasillo. Mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en lo que Jason acababa de contarle y se preguntaba como afrontaría Danny aquella situación. Decidió que no le diría nada, le daría tiempo y espacio, tal y como la doctora les había dicho. Separando la cortina, verle allí, aún débil, delgado y con los ojos cerrados, dormido pero ya no tanto y sin estar intubado, le pareció un milagro que aún estuviera vivo, un milagro que se estuviera realmente recuperando.

Sentándose a su lado, observó el pequeño crucifijo que Jason había dejado en la mesita junto a la cama, aunque no lo cogió. Demasiados conflictos tenía él con Dios, y pensó que aquello era una conexión única entre Jason Díaz y Danny.

No sabía que decir. Sólo esperaba que Danny abriera los ojos, le mirara, sonriera y dijera algún chiste, como Vivian le había descrito un rato antes. Y que protestara, por supuesto. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y una vez más, como cada vez que acudía a verle, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pensando en lo injusto de su situación, en lo inútil de su sufrimiento. Cuando salió no había sido capaz de articular palabra, únicamente cogió su mano y la apretó afectuosamente antes de irse.

Jason le dio una palmada y le acompañó hacia el ascensor. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta llegar allí. “Me quedaré hasta que despierte, luego habré de regresar a Orlando. Tengo mi trabajo allí y me necesitan. Pero no antes de que despierte.”

Jack asintió. “Gracias, eso significará mucho para él.”

……………..

 

**Oficinas del FBI. Nueva York, 24 de octubre de 2006**

Danny salió del ascensor con una idea en la cabeza sobre el caso que estaban investigando. Caminando rápidamente, se dirigía hacia su mesa para corroborar esa idea cuando en su recorrido una mujer se unió a él, invadiendo claramente su espacio. El perfume que impregnaba todo el espacio le hizo parpadear. Ella sonrió, “Agente Taylor, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, ¿quién es usted?” preguntó, aunque haciéndose una ligera idea sobre quien podía ser.

Ella le miró, claramente flirteando. “He venido a entregarle una documentación que le resultará interesante. Ha sido un viaje agotador, casi no he tenido tiempo de pasar por casa a arreglarme,” siguió simulando estar sofocada y agitando su melena de una forma que resultaba casi ridícula.

Danny se sintió súbitamente incómodo por aquella mujer que casi le hizo tropezar al entrar en la oficina, atrayendo prácticamente las miradas de la gente que se tropezaba con ellos, incluidos sus compañeros.

El se dirigió hacia su mesa, y para su sorpresa, ella le siguió a tan corta distancia que él, paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

“Perdone, ¿le importaría dejar de flirtear conmigo?” preguntó.

Pero ella sólo sonrió.

“Estoy fuera del alcance de su radar,” siguió él, en un tono claramente molesto.

Sam sonrió divertida, Martin frunció el ceño pensando que a él no le importaría que aquella mujer flirteara con él, claro que no allí. Vivian se quedó observando y Jack, que estaba escribiendo algunas notas en la pizarra se volvió curioso.

“Oh, está usted casado, ¿verdad?” dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

El no dijo nada, así que ella continuó. “¿Cuántos hijos tiene?” preguntó.

“Tres,” respondió él casi sin pensar.

“Vaya, … no sé en que estaría pensando Bob cuando le reclutó.”

Aquella frase cortó la sonrisa de Sam de golpe y todos prestaron algo más de atención. Si hubieran visto la cara de Danny, que les daba la espalda habrían visto hielo en sus ojos.

Ella parpadeó ante la intensidad de los ojos oscuros de Danny, y casi murmuró un “perdone.”

“Ya le he dicho que estoy fuera del alcance de su radar. Soy gay. ¿Qué quiere de mi?” le preguntó Danny en un tono tan serio como exasperado.

“¡Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas!” exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

Danny había palidecido, la broma le había salido un poco cara. Sólo Jack entendió la exclamación de la mujer como nadie, quizás Patrick también, que se había aproximado a ellos y la miraba con una peculiar expresión. ¿quién era? La respuesta se la dio el propio Danny a continuación.

“Señorita Torres, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y está usted haciéndome perder el tiempo.”

“¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?” preguntó ella, sorprendida.

“Por la cara que ha puesto mi compañero, que está detrás de usted y que para mi es como un libro abierto,” dijo él.

Patrick, se había situado detrás de ella y le hacía señas a Danny, aunque él ya se había dado cuenta de quien era. No podía ser otra que Clara Torres. Qué hacía allí, aún lo ignoraba pero no iba a permitir que la pesadilla comenzara otra vez. Nunca más.

Ella se volvió hacia Patrick y ahogó una exclamación. “¡Tony!,” Se volvió de nuevo a Danny, que ahora sonreía divertido, mientras ella se sonrojaba. “Está bien, aquí tiene. Es el informe sobre la investigación del fallecimiento de Eleanor y Patricia Díaz,” le dijo a Danny tendiéndole una carpeta marrón. “¿No la abre?” se quedó esperando.

“No.” Dijo él escuetamente. Su seriedad intimidó a la joven que ya ni flirteaba ni sonreía y sólo parecía querer abandonar aquel lugar.

“Tenía entendido que era usted… diferente,” dijo. “Le corresponde a usted informar al señor Díaz del resultado de esta investigación.”

“¿La ha dirigido usted?” le preguntó Danny.

“Ya que usted no quiso,” respondió ella con una mueca. “Bien, me voy, le dejo que siga con su trabajo,” dijo dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

“Señorita Torres,” llamó él. Ella se volvió. “¿Es cierto que Luis García es su primo? ¿O era su novio?” preguntó.

“Eh… sí, es… es mi primo.” dijo ella dudando un momento.

Danny asintió. “Dígale a su hermano Carlos que aún tengo algo que le pertenece.”

Ella empezó a abrir la boca, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada sobre aquel asunto. “Que le vaya bien, agente Taylor,” dijo. Y se fue rápidamente.

“¿Quién era?” le preguntó Martin acercándose a él.

“Clara Torres,” intervino Patrick. “Tendrá caradura, presentarse aquí de esa manera. Pero la has dejado en evidencia. Joder, cómo me pude liar con esa mujer.”

Martin le miró con una sonrisa burlona y Patrick se echó a reír.

Danny se había sentado en su mesa y había abierto la carpeta que Clara Torres le había dado, sin atender al comentario de Patrick. Lo primero que encontró fueron dos fotografías de la mujer de Jason y de su hija. Su mujer portaba un colgante con un discreto crucifijo de plata. Danny se llevó instintivamente la mano a aquel colgante que ahora llevaba él. Volvió a cerrar la carpeta y volviéndose hacia la pizarra, se quedó mirando la foto del joven que estaban buscando, intentando recordar la idea que llevaba en la cabeza cuando salió del ascensor.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Vivian, ante su expresión de frustración.

“Venía hacia aquí con una idea y ahora… no puedo recordarla,” dijo él. “Maldita mujer.”

“Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo,” le consoló ella. “Ya lo recordarás cuando menos te lo esperes.”

No lo recordó, pero encontraron al joven aquel mismo día, de madrugada, vagando por la calle, ausente y perdido. Únicamente, el maletín que llevaba consigo y que había desaparecido, parecía ser la clave del asalto que había sufrido. Pero esa parte de la investigación ya no les correspondía a ellos y Danny dio por bienvenida el final de una larga jornada de trabajo sin descanso.

Amanecía cuando bajó del taxi, cerca de su casa, pero en lugar de dirigirse a ella, se acercó a una cafetería cercana y pidió un café y un brownie que repentinamente le apeteció. O fue que se lo pusieron delante sin que se diera cuenta. Al girarse en busca de un sobre de azúcar, se encontró con Martin, que sonreía a su lado con otro café y un enorme croissant. El apetito de su compañero era ya objeto de tertulias matutinas en la oficina. Martin sólo estaba celebrando una cosa, internamente. Sólo esperaba que Danny le diera un mordisco a aquel brownie. Y Danny lo sabía.

“Vamos a una mesa,” dijo.

“¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?” le preguntó Martin, antes de dar un bocado a su croissant.

“Desayunar. Subir a casa. Darme una ducha. Dormir, si me dejan los vecinos…” Danny le relató el plan como si de la lista de la compra se tratara, haciendo sonrojar a su compañero.

“Está bien, no es asunto mío,” le dijo Martin. “Pero, hablando de vecinos, ¿has pensado en mudarte de casa?”

“No, sí… no sé, Martin. Tal vez,” le dijo Danny. “¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras así?”

Martin le señaló el brownie con la mirada. “Come,” le dijo.

“Vale,” accedió Danny con una mueca. En realidad, se sentía agradecido de lo que estaban haciendo por él, aunque en ocasiones resultara un poco agobiante.

……………..

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**25 de octubre. Orlando, Florida**

Danny se aproximó al panel informativo en el cual leyó que la Sección de Pediatría se encontraba en la cuarta planta. Mirando la hora a la que había llegado, pensó que quizás habría sido buena idea llamar antes, pero no lo había hecho y ya estaba allí. Así que subió, se acercó al mostrador y preguntó por él.

“El doctor Díaz está ahora mismo pasando consulta,” le dijeron, después de consultar su agenda en el ordenador.

“Y ¿cuándo termina?” preguntó él.

“A… a las siete.”

“En dos horas,” calculó. “¿Puedo esperarle…?”

Le señalaron una salita de espera, donde varios niños con sus padres esperaban turno, algunos de ellos enfrascados en algún juego, mientras les regañaban para que estuvieran quietos. “Quizás prefiera usted dar una vuelta y volver más tarde. Le pasaré recado si quiere.”

“Claro, dígale que me espere. Estaré aquí en dos horas. Mi nombre es Danny Taylor. Uhm… ¿hay algún sitio más tranquilo donde pueda esperar por aquí cerca?”

“Hay una biblioteca a dos manzanas de aquí. Le indicaré.”

Danny salió del hospital y, mirando a su alrededor, identificó la dirección que debía seguir según el dibujo que le habían dado.

En la biblioteca, encontró un sitio bastante tranquilo donde pudo estudiar una vez más, el informe que había llevado a Jason. Tenía en mente explicarle las líneas generales y luego dejárselo, y no quería olvidar nada de lo que quería decirle.

Al menos, tenía la seguridad de que la investigación había sido rigurosa, como así se lo confirmó Jack unas horas antes.

_Flashback_

_Tocando en la puerta con los nudillos, Danny entró en cuanto Jack levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba mirando. No había nadie en la oficina, todos se habían ido a casa después de concluir el caso. Danny también, pero después de despedirse de Martin en la cafetería, descansar un par de horas y darse una ducha, dando por imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que hacer. Clara Torres le había dado aquel informe y sólo lo había mirado por encima. Necesitaba alguien más objetivo que él para valorarlo. Y sabía que Jack estaría en la oficina._

_“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Jack sorprendido._

_“Podría preguntarte lo mismo,” le advirtió Danny, poniendo la carpeta delante de él. “Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo. Es… una de las cosas que Jason me pidió que hiciera por él. Su mujer y su hija murieron en un incendio en su casa hace unos ocho años. Dieron por zanjado el asunto calificándolo como un accidente doméstico pero por alguna razón a Jason no le pareció suficiente.”_

_“Ocho años,” le dijo Jack. “Es mucho tiempo.”_

_“Sí, lo he revisado, parece un buen trabajo, pero me gustaría tener tu opinión antes de dárselo a él.”_

_Jack cogió la carpeta y la abrió tropezando con las fotografías de Eleanor y Patricia. “Vaya,” murmuró, al seguir observando las siguientes fotografías, de los cuerpos, de la casa. También había observado el crucifijo que Eleanor llevaba, el mismo que había visto en el hospital. Se preguntó si Jason se lo habría regalado a Danny. “No le enseñes las fotografías de los cuerpos,” le dijo a Danny._

_“No pensaba hacerlo. De hecho, las retiraré del dosier. Pensaba darle una explicación sin los detalles más escabrosos, aunque me temo que querrá conservarlo.”_

_“¿No tienes que devolverlo?” le preguntó Jack frunciendo el ceño._

_“Nadie me ha dicho que lo haga.”_

_“La investigación la encargó Robert Conrad,” dijo Jack. “¿Por qué te dijo Clara Torres que no habías querido hacerlo tú mismo?”_

_“Cuando Conrad me dijo que tenía un puesto de supervisor donde quisiera, le dije que no, que quería volver aquí. Me sugirió que como supervisor podría investigar este caso y lo rechacé,” le explicó Danny. Jack le miró un momento. “Se trata de la familia de Jason. No… no me pareció correcto.”_

_“Pero ahora has de explicárselo tú, darle tú la información,” dijo Jack haciendo una mueca. “¿Cuándo te vas?”_

_“Cuánto antes, será lo mejor.”_

_“Sí, eh… ¿Cómo estás?” Jack pensó que era un buen momento para preguntarle._

_“Tú me dirás,” Danny sonrió. “No me dejáis solo ni un momento.”_

_“Lo has notado,” Jack sonrió también. “¿Has sabido algo de Conrad?”_

_“Sé que estuvo en el hospital, que habló con Jason, discutieron por supuesto, y se fue. Yo no me enteré de ello, me lo dijeron después.”_

_Jack asintió. “Aún no habías despertado.”_

_“No.” A Danny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_“Le… le enviamos las pruebas que obtuvimos en tu casa y que pudieran servir para encontrar a las persona que te agredieron. Jason hizo lo propio con los resultados médicos,” le comentó Jack. “No es plato de buen gusto, pero Robert Conrad tenía más información para atrapar a esas personas.”_

_“No lo sabía,” dijo Danny, sintiéndose incómodo repentinamente._

_Jack notó el cambio. “No te preocupes, Danny. Es hora de que empieces a dejar todo esto atrás. No me has dicho cómo estás.”_

_“Sí, eh… mejor, estoy mejor,” dijo él, levantándose. “¿Me dirás algo de esto?”_

_“Por descontado, ahora lo miro con más detenimiento. Oye, Danny, me gustaría que consideraras ver a alguien, me refiero a un profesional. Conozco a alguien que te podría ayudar, nadie de aquí dentro, ¿entiendes?” Jack le tendió una tarjeta, que Danny cogió._

_Danny leyó el nombre, entendiendo que Jack se había enterado de aquello que él no quería contar a nadie. Probablemente había sido Jason._

_“Gracias,” murmuró. “Pero estoy bien.”_

_“Es una buena amiga mía, y sé que te podría ayudar mucho. Ahora estás bien, pero si en algún momento te hace falta, es alguien a quien puedes acudir, ¿de acuerdo?”_

_“Claro,” dijo él, guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón._

_Fin del flashback_

Jason terminó de atender a un paciente y se disponía a hacer pasar al siguiente cuando su teléfono sonó. “Doctor Díaz, me pidió que le avisara cuando llegara la persona que dejó recado. Está en la sala de espera.”

“Gracias,” dijo él y cortando la comunicación, marcó otro número. “¿Anna? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Aún tengo algunos pacientes, pero he de irme. ¿Puedes cubrirme?... Vale, gracias. Te espero.”

Levantándose, ordenó los expedientes de los tres pacientes que aún le quedaban por ver para su compañera, se quitó la bata y cogió su maletín. Tenía curiosidad por lo que Danny pudiera estar haciendo allí, ni siquiera le había llamado. También tenía curiosidad por ver cómo estaba. En los meses que habían pasado, Jason había conseguido dejar atrás los acontecimientos que habían vivido juntos y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero no sabía que había ocurrido con él. Poco había sabido desde que había dejado Nueva York, una vez Danny comenzó a restablecerse.

Abriendo la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al observarle haciendo muecas a un pequeño que un momento antes no dejaba de llorar inconsolablemente y ahora reía sin parar.

“¡Danny!” llamó su atención.

Tendió su mano pero le dio un abrazo a su amigo en cuanto éste se aproximó. “¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿eh?, ¿cómo estás?” le preguntó.

“Bien, bien.” Danny sonrió. “Te preguntarás por qué he venido. ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos charlar tranquilamente?”

“Por supuesto, vamos,” le dijo Jason.

Danny le siguió hasta el garaje del hospital y Jason le invitó a subir a su coche. “Cenarás con nosotros. Puedes, ¿verdad? ¿cuándo has de volver?”

“Mañana por la mañana,” le respondió Danny.

“Estupendo, te quedarás en casa,” dijo Jason en un tono que no admitió réplica.

Danny se quedó impresionado cuando llegaron a la casa que Jason había adquirido recientemente. “Aún la estamos decorando… bueno Laura la está decorando, ella es la experta,” le explicó Jason.

“Laura,” repitió Danny.

“Sí… a pesar de todo, no la perdí. Es como… como una segunda oportunidad. Sé que nunca olvidaré a Eleanor ni a Patricia, ellas forman parte de mi vida, de mi pasado. Esto… esto es algo diferente, y los dos llevamos algo de prisa,” le dijo sonriendo.

“Entra,” siguió, después de abrir la puerta “¡Laura, mira quien ha venido!” llamó.

Danny entró en la casa. “Es… es luminosa,” dijo, observando las paredes de cristal que daban una espectacular vista hacia el jardín y convertían el amplio salón en un lugar realmente confortable. Danny no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor, hasta finalmente encontrarse con la cara divertida de Jason. “Siéntate,” le dijo señalándole el cómodo sofá, y haciéndole recordar en aquel instante para qué estaba allí.

No llegó a sentarse, cuando Laura Duke entró en el salón. Se quedó mirando a Jason confusa, en realidad esperaba ve a alguien conocido. “Laura, te presento a mi amigo Danny Taylor,” le dijo. “¡Ah, tú eres Danny, del que tanto he oído hablar!. Claro, no te reconocí, te vi hace tiempo… en Washington, pero claro, sólo un momento y estabas… diferente.”

“Sí, y tanto,” dijo Jason. “He invitado a Danny a cenar con nosotros y si quiere puede quedarse en casa. Como ves hay mucho espacio.”

“Claro,” dijo ella. “¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Orlando?” preguntó.

“Mañana me voy, sólo he venido a darle unas cosas a Jason. Algo que me pidió hace un tiempo,” le dijo Danny.

“Estupendo. Eh…” Laura miró el reloj. “Has llegado temprano. Aún tengo que terminar los cortes que dejé a medias. Luego subo y cenamos. Así podréis hablar tranquilos, sin nadie alrededor.”

Laura desapareció y Danny se sentó finalmente en el sofá. Sacó de su mochila la carpeta con la información que traía para Jason y se la dio. Había tenido la precaución de retirar algunas de las fotografías, aunque las imágenes de la casa ennegrecida por las llamas aún estaban allí.

Jason se levantó con el dosier en sus manos y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Sus ojos brillantes le dieron a entender a Danny que aún el recuerdo permanecía muy vivo. “Tenías razón,” le dijo a Jason. “No fue un simple accidente doméstico.”

“Lo sabía,” dijo él. “Eleanor era muy cuidadosa,” murmuró él.

“No tienes que leerlo, si quieres te lo explico. Pero puedes quedártelo,” le dijo Danny, aunque Jason parecía no escucharle.

Después de un momento, cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre una mesa. “Gracias. Te habrá resultado complicado hacer esto,” dijo.

“En realidad, no lo hice yo, aunque me lo pidieron. Robert Conrad me lo pidió, pero le dije que no,” Danny evitó decirle que Clara Torres había participado en aquella investigación.

“Y tú, ¿qué opinas?”

“Me parece que han hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque ahora es difícil, después de tanto tiempo, obtener pruebas que puedan valer ante un tribunal o detener a los atracadores que entraron en vuestra casa, ahora puedes tener una idea más aproximada de lo que ocurrió. No sé si eso te ayuda en algo, Jason, pero… al menos ahora tienes una información cierta,” le dijo Danny.

Jason asintió. “¿Cómo le va a Patrick?, ¿Has tenido noticias de Alex?”

“Jason, yo… creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.” Danny comenzó a quitarse el colgante que llevaba, pero Jason le paró. “No, quédatelo. Quiero que lo tengas tú, Danny.”

“Pero…” empezó Danny.

“No hay pero que valga, Danny. Pasé muchos días con ese crucifijo entre mis manos y las tuyas, esperando a que salieras adelante cuando los médicos daban muy pocas esperanzas de que los cambios que experimentaras fueran positivos. Es tuyo,” le dijo Jason.

“Vale,” murmuró Danny. “Gracias, tiene mucho significado para mi Jason.”

“Lo sé. No has contestado a mi pregunta.”

“Patrick está encantado, trabaja en Personas Desaparecidas, en Nueva York, conmigo, como él quería y se ha integrado muy bien. Creo que es feliz allí y ahora tiene novia. Se ha empeñado en casarse y tener diez hijos. No sé lo que pensará ella,” le explicó.

Jason soltó una carcajada. “Vaya, el bueno de Patrick va creciendo.”

“Sí, bueno, tiene sus cosas,” le dijo Danny.

“Pero tú le entiendes bien,” le dijo Jason. “Tienes esa habilidad con la gente, Danny.”

“Con algunas personas sí. Sé por lo que pasó Patrick, tenemos algunas experiencias en común que son muy determinantes en la vida y bueno…”

“También conectaste con Alex.”

“Sí.”

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

“Alex está en una división de desactivación de explosivos,” le explicó Danny. “Supongo que es lo suyo. La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que se iba de maniobras… a Texas, creo.”

“¿Y tú?” le preguntó Jason.

Danny le miró sin poder responderle.

“Danny, has de pasar página, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que es difícil para ti, pero la vida tiene un montón de oportunidades esperando que las cojas. No permitas que lo que ocurrió te mantenga atrapado,” le dijo Jason.

Danny asintió.

“¿Has pedido ayuda?” le preguntó Jason.

“La tengo, mis compañeros están siempre pendientes de mí,” le dijo, haciendo una mueca.

“No me refiero a esa clase de ayuda,” le dijo Jason. “Te estoy hablando de otra cosa.”

“Sí, bueno… Jack me dejó una tarjeta ayer…”

“Ayer.”

“Sí… no sé. Hasta hoy creía que iba bien pero, ahora viéndote a ti, pensando en Patrick o en Alex… no sé, no lo tengo tan claro.”

“Podrías intentarlo,” le dijo él. “Oye, vamos a preparar algo para cenar, ¿me echas una mano?”

“Claro,” dijo Danny, sintiéndose aliviado por despejar la tensión que se había creado.

La cena le resultó muy agradable, Jason había tenido mucha suerte encontrando a Laura. Danny no sabía como era Eleanor, pero la complicidad entre Jason y Laura era única. Pensó si él sentiría eso alguna vez.

“No te puedes imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Jason cuando salió aquel hombre hablando de vosotros,” Laura hacía referencia a la rueda de prensa que la CIA había dado dos meses atrás.

“Sí, me lo puedo imaginar. A nosotros nos pasó algo parecido,” dijo Danny recordando aquel momento.

_Flashback_

_Patrick no había perdido la costumbre desde su estancia en la casa de Washington y siempre tenía un momento para las noticias de la 10.30 en el canal 4._

_Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al identificar la noticia de la que hablaban. Salió corriendo, y avisando de lejos a Danny, no consiguió otra cosa que atraer la atención de todos. Danny frunció el ceño, mientras Patrick buscaba un televisor, un mando. Cuando finalmente, lo encontró y encendió uno de los televisores, todos se quedaron observando como el Director de la CIA daba paso a alguien que les resultó muy familiar a Danny y a Jack. Junto a él, el general Moore y otro hombre a quien no pudieron identificar, permanecían atentos a las palabras de Robert Conrad._

_“Buenos días,” empezó Conrad, mientras rotulado se podía leer el cargo que ocupaba en la CIA. “Como ya les han explicado, esta ha sido una operación conjunta que hemos llevado durante un largo tiempo. El éxito de esta operación, se debe en gran parte a la dedicación de nuestros hombres y la excelente coordinación con nuestro ejército, la DEA, Seguridad Nacional y el FBI. El número de detenidos, asciende en estos momentos a 32 personas, y ha puesto fin a una de las redes de tráfico de cocaína más activas en los últimos años, como saben, un objetivo que se planteó nuestro Gobierno como esencial en este tiempo. No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer la colaboración de nuestros agentes encubiertos, de la DEA, de los militares que han participado en esta operación.”_

_Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de continuar, lo cual Patrick aprovechó para comentar “No veo a Miranda por ningún lado.”_

_“No,” confirmó Danny. “Debe estar detenido. Pero el que está junto a Conrad tiene que ser Carlos Torres.” Ambos se miraron un momento._

_“También quiero hacer público el agradecimiento a cuatro personas que han contribuido de manera determinante en concluir esta operación. Aunque, por razones de seguridad no puedo decir sus nombres, quiero públicamente felicitar a Miguel, Javier, Tony y a su jefe de operaciones, Diego, quienes sacrificaron y pusieron en peligro sus vidas con un trabajo que, como he dicho, resultó determinante.”_

_“Parece que ya podemos irnos a casa,” dijo Patrick, algo avergonzado. En aquel momento, sólo Danny entendió sus palabras._

_“Menos mal que no esperamos,” le dijo Danny. “Bien, volvamos al trabajo,” siguió, provocando que los demás le miraran sorprendidos._

_“Se estaba refiriendo a vosotros, ¿verdad?” preguntó Sam. “¿Tú has oído lo que ha dicho ese hombre?, ¿sabes lo que eso vale?”_

_Danny se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, varias veces a lo largo del día, intentando convencerles de que aquello merecía algún tipo de celebración. Aunque ellos no lo veían exactamente así._

_Fin del flashback_

“Sí, supongo que era lo menos que podía decir Conrad,” dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

“Está claro que para ellos fue importante lo que hicisteis,” dijo Laura. “Aunque he de reconocer que cuando Jason me llamó para decirme que se iba, cuando nuestra relación no había hecho más que comenzar, me puse furiosa. Si me hubieses dicho algo…”

“Ya te dije que entonces no tenía ni idea de donde me estaba metiendo,” dijo él, apretando su mano afectuosamente.

“Y tú, ¿sabías algo?” le preguntó ella a Danny.

“Algo sí. Me tocó dirigir la orquesta,” respondió él.

“¿Y cómo se te ocurrió aceptar hacer algo tan arriesgado?” preguntó ella, curiosa. “¿Cómo es? ¿te llaman, te dicen que te juegues la vida de buenas a primeras y tienes que aceptar? No… no me malinterpretes, es… es curiosidad.” Laura se dio cuenta de que se acababa de meter en un lío, al notar la expresión de Danny en aquel momento.

“Lo cierto es que te presionan, mucho. Hay algunos factores que condicionan las decisiones que uno toma y en aquel momento, mis opciones eran escasas,” le explicó.

“Espero que las gratificaciones económicas hayan resultado suficientes para  compensar vuestro sacrificio y determinante trabajo, como dijo aquel hombre en la rueda de prensa,” dijo ella.

“Por supuesto,” intervino Jason. “Bien, vamos a recoger esto,” siguió levantándose. No iba a poner en evidencia a Laura, pero sabía que Danny no se estaba sintiendo especialmente cómodo con la conversación. No era culpa de ella, qué podía saber Laura, qué podía saber nadie.

Danny se levantó, agradeciendo el fin de aquella conversación.

………………

“Tengo la impresión de que metí la pata,” susurró ella, acurrucándose junto a él.

“No te preocupes, no es nada,” le dijo Jason.

“Sólo intentaba ser agradable,” dijo ella, “pero tiene esa mirada tan…”

“Cariño…” empezó él.

“Triste,” concluyó ella.

“Se le pasará, sólo necesita más tiempo. Es todo. Si tuviera a alguien como tú a su lado,” le dijo besándola a continuación.

“¿Para qué ha venido?” preguntó entonces ella.

“Me trajo las conclusiones de la investigación de la muerte de Eleanor y Patricia,” le explicó él. “Era una de mis peticiones, junto a todo lo que trajeron para la unidad pediátrica.”

“Y, ¿qué decía?”

“No lo he mirado mucho, pero queda claro que no fue un descuido de mi mujer, ni una trastada de mi hija,” le dijo él. “Hubo un atraco,” concluyó sin más.

………………….

**Nueva York, noviembre de 2006**

“Oye, Danny,” casi susurró Patrick, uniéndose en su camino. “¿Cómo crees que debo ir a su casa?, ¿Elegante, ¿Informal?”

Danny le miró sin comprender.

“Me ha invitado a casa de sus padres, el día de Acción de Gracias.”

“Ah, entiendo. Pues no sé, depende… ni una cosa ni la otra,” le respondió Danny recordando la invitación de una amiga el año anterior. “Tú sonríe, se amable, especialmente con su madre… ¡yo qué sé Patrick!”

“Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.”

Danny paró en seco. “Ah. Eh… no me parece una buena idea Patrick, no ese día, o no en ese momento.. ¿delante de la familia? No… ni hablar. No hagas eso. O se lo dices antes, o lo dejas para otro momento. Estarías forzando la situación.”

“O sea, que no eres partidario de una pedida con público.” Patrick frunció el ceño.

“Yo no. ¿de veras te vas a casar con ella?” preguntó Danny.

Patrick se quedó mirándole. “Me gustaría, sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?”

“¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jason? El tiene más experiencia que yo y no le va nada mal,” Danny sonrió. “Oye, tengo trabajo, hazme caso y llama a Jason. Pero,” miró la hora un momento. “me gustaría que vieras algo conmigo. Esta tarde, a las cinco y media.”

“Claro,” le dijo Patrick.

Ambos amigos se separaron. Patrick iba a casarse, Jason casi lo estaba… Sam y Martin no hacían más que lanzarse miradas cómplices, ¿qué estaba pasando?

…………….

“¿Qué te parece?” le preguntó Danny.

Patrick negó con la cabeza. “¿Qué es esto?” preguntó.

“No he hecho nada aún. Quería saber tu opinión.”

“Para empezar, es una planta 23. Y ya he subido las 5 plantas de tu edificio a pie,” dijo Patrick.

“Este ascensor no tiene pinta de averiarse como el otro,” objetó Danny.

“Tiene bonitas vistas. Es Manhattan. Está más cerca del trabajo… Danny, esto es un piso de soltero. Y no es Queens. Demasiado radical. No. Necesitas una casa, una de esas con jardín y garaje para el coche…”

“El aspersor y el perro…” continuó Danny.

“Exacto… sobre todo el perro. Dicen que se liga mucho así,” le dijo Patrick.

“¿Tienes perro?” le preguntó Danny.

“No… yo iba corriendo por Central Park, a Susan se le soltó la correa… sólo era un Yorkshire peleón,” Patrick sonrió.

“Entonces…”

“No, definitivamente esto no es para ti,” le dijo Patrick.

“Pero no voy a comprar una casa con jardín. Eso es demasiado para mi,” le advirtió Danny.

“¿En serio te vas a mudar?” le preguntó Patrick. “Eso es un gran paso.”

“Lo sé. Por eso quería saber qué opinabas,” le dijo Danny.

“Ya,” dijo Patrick, recordando la pequeña caja que había encontrado bajo su cama. “Deberías buscar a alguien. Lo digo en serio, Danny. Yo… yo era como tú, pensaba como tú, pero mira, ahora que estoy con Sussie, es… no sé, no te lo puedo describir,”

“Estas colado por ella,” le dijo Danny, “y me alegro por ti. Esta bien, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho… la casa de Washington estaba bien. Vi una parecida el otro día.”

“Sí,… algo así te iría bien. Y supongo que te lo podrás permitir, con lo que te paga ahora el gobierno.”

“Te la enseñaré. Creo que aún estamos a tiempo. Vamos,” le dijo Danny empujándole fuera de aquel apartamento.

“Esto está mejor,” comentó Patrick, cuando empezaron a cruzar el puente en dirección a Queens. “Es tu barrio, no tienes por qué dejarlo.”

Cuando Danny paró el coche frente a la casa de la que le había hablado, Patrick pudo comprobar que, al menos por fuera, se parecía mucho a la casa de Washington. Sin embargo, aquel conjunto de casas pareadas todas iguales, no pegaban nada con el estilo de Danny.

“Creo que me gusta más tu viejo apartamento,” concluyó, sin bajarse del coche.

“Está bien,” dijo Danny resignándose. “Lo cierto es que no sé qué buscar.”

“Busca primero con quién quieres compartirla. Luego, en lugar de traerme a mi, la traes a ella. A lo mejor así, funciona,” le recomendó Patrick. “A ver, ¿desde cuando no sales con una chica? Al menos un año, o más, desde que te conozco no te he visto con ninguna.”

“Es… complicado,” le dijo Danny sin mirarle a los ojos.

“Oye Danny. Yo no soy Jason, ni Alex, no me considero demasiado inteligente para dar ciertos consejos, pero de esto… de esto sé algo. Danny, tienes que dejarlo atrás. Si no lo haces, no podrás ser feliz, no encontrarás un lugar para ti y desde luego te mereces uno,” Patrick se había puesto serio, demasiado serio. “No permitas que Conrad ni una sola de las siglas a las que representa, te dobleguen.”

“No sé cómo hacerlo,” dijo Danny.

“Como lo hacías antes de que Conrad te enviara aquella maldita carta. Y por lo que he oído no te iba demasiado mal,” Patrick sonrió.

“Ya no es lo mismo,” murmuró Danny agachando la cabeza. No quería llorar, menos delante de Patrick e hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitarlo, pero Patrick rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y su fortaleza se hizo añicos. No quería pedir su ayuda, pero era el único que podía entenderle, como bien le había dicho a Martin un día hacía ya mucho tiempo, mientras intentaba digerir una botella de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Quizás necesitaba tiempo, pensó Patrick. Más tiempo. “¿Estás viendo a alguien, Danny?”

Este negó con la cabeza. “Jack me habló de alguien, me dejó su teléfono, pero… no sé qué decir.”

“No es fácil hablar de lo que te pasó. Son pensamientos extraños, es la vergüenza y el estigma, pero eso que está dentro de ti, has de apartarlo a un lado. Ocurrió y punto. No es hora de valorar si pudiste evitarlo, si fuiste débil, o si no encontraste medios de huir. Ni siquiera es hora de valorar si en algún momento disfrutaste con ello.” Patrick frenó en seco al notar los ojos de Danny sobre los suyos. Pero sonrió, no había ido demasiado lejos y lo sabía. “Eso también ocurre, Danny. Y uno no sabe en qué punto está.”

“Joder, Patrick,” gruñó, intentando secar sus lágrimas.

“Ve a casa. Busca ayuda. Ya habrá tiempo de mudarse a otro lugar, pero hasta que no resuelvas este asunto, no habrá casa que te haga olvidar. Y has de pasar página.”

“Tienes razón,” dijo Danny, “pero no te vayas muy lejos.”

Patrick se echó a reír. “¿Ya no te molesta que estemos vigilándote todo el día?”

“No, en realidad se agradece, aunque a veces os pasáis, sobre todo Martin. Bueno, ¿te dejo en algún sitio?”

Después de dejar a Patrick cerca de la boca del metro que le interesaba, Danny se dirigió caminando a su casa, después de aparcar el coche en un garaje cercano a su edificio. Entrando, se dirigió al ascensor y dejó salir a dos vecinos que le saludaron con una sonrisa. Allí todos se conocían, era su casa y tenía su característica peculiar, aunque sí, era un edificio viejísimo. Abrió la puerta y cerrando tras sí, se preguntó dónde podría estar mejor que allí. En aquel momento, no se le ocurrió ningún sitio. Se había instalado allí con 20 años y allí seguía… y seguiría durante un tiempo. Dejó las llaves en la mesita que había junto a la puerta y cogió la tarjeta que Jack le había dado y que había dejado allí. Sus dedos temblaban mientras marcaba el número en su móvil y aún dudó en pulsar la tecla de llamada.

Pero era momento de empezar a pasar página y no dejar que todas aquellas siglas, como decía Patrick, dominaran su vida nunca más… aunque él trabajara para una de ellas.

Sonrió. Y pulsó aquella tecla.

 


End file.
